Un cambio en el corazón… el sol que derritió el hi
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Les presentó este nuevo fic, que también publico en el otro foro. Es mi teoría acerca de lo que pudo sentir Sesshōmaru hacia Lin; qué hizo que el poderoso e imperturbable Daiyōkai cambiará, aunque sea un poco y sólo por ella, la frialdad y el odio
1. Introducción antes del tiempo

_**Un cambio en el corazón… el sol que derritió el hielo.**_

_Les presentó este nuevo fic, que también publico en el otro foro (FFL). Es mi teoría acerca de lo que pudo sentir Sesshōmaru hacia Lin; qué hizo que el poderoso e imperturbable Daiyōkai cambiará, aunque sea un poco y sólo por ella, la frialdad y el odio en su corazón._

_Aclaro, sólo teoría, y la historia la iré contando sobre algunos pasajes importantes donde se note más la preocupación de Sesshōmaru por Lin, tanto en el manga como en el anime y alguna película por ahí; los conocedores sabrán identificarlos._

_En lo personal nunca me ha gustado pensar en ellos como una pareja amorosa, y no es tanto por la diferencia de edad como por la personalidad de él, cambió pero no para tanto. Tal vez para Sesshōmaru sea como una pequeña criatura a la que debe cuidar y amar, protegerla incluso de él mismo. Y ella no creo que algún día llegue a ver al Gran Sesshōmaru – sama como algo más que su protector. Se aman, pero no con ese tipo de amor pasional y erótico._

_Al final les daré una sorpresa. Porque claro que un ser taaan hermoso como Sesshōmaru también tiene un corazoncito que late, pero sin dejar de ser como es, así es como nos gusta._

_Espero no se desilusionen, y vean mi punto de vista. Disfrútenlo por favor y recibo sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias y recomendaciones. Y recuerden, la historia original y los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo 1 Recuerdos del pasado.**

La luna creciente brillaba en el fondo del oscuro cielo nocturno. Y pensar que unas cuantas horas atrás…

El imponente Daiyōkai de larga y plateada cabellera estaba absorto en sus ideas, contemplando con sus ambarinos ojos al astro en medio del cielo. Se encontraba de pie en medio de un claro del bosque, en donde su silueta destacaba más con el resplandor lunar.

Señor Sesshōmaru… — escuchó un susurro que lo hizo girarse lentamente al sitio de donde provenía.

No muy lejos de su posición, cerca de una fogata, recostada junto al tronco de un gran árbol al lado de un pequeño demonio verde, dormía plácidamente una pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros, que no tendría más de ocho años. Junto a ellos se encontraba también un jovencito un poco mayor que ella y un dragón de dos cabezas, de mediano tamaño. Sesshōmaru sabía que no había peligro. Nada en ese momento podría interrumpir el sueño de esa pequeña y de sus acompañantes. "Es un sueño" pensó Sesshōmaru, pero no dejó de observarla con esos profundos e inexpresivos ojos ámbar. Y pensar que unas cuantas horas atrás estuvo a punto de perderla. Y eso le hizo recordar… las palabras que su padre le dirigió por última vez, hace cientos de años.

_Hace cientos de años…_

Cerca del mar, en una noche de luna llena, pero al paso de un eclipse total, una alta figura esperaba, sabía que su hora había llegado. De la nada, o así parecía, apareció otra figura algo pequeña, pero igual de imponente, con una larga cabellera plateada ondeando al compás de la brisa marina. Parecía flotar al andar.

Algo pasaría. Lo presentía. Y algo no muy bueno, y no tanto para él. Se acercó con paso lento a la alta figura, tan parecido a él, pero a la vez tan diferente; su padre, el Gran Señor Inu no Taishō, se encontraba herido, gravemente herido. ¿Por qué permitió que le ocurriera eso? ¿Por qué mostrar debilidad? Por algo que no valía la pena… una humana. Pero eso al final no le importaba. Sí su padre moría por ser débil, como esos humanos a los que tanto defendía, pues no era su asunto. Recordó también a su madre, una Daiyōkai como lo eran él y su padre. El que ella permitiera que su padre la cambiara por… tampoco era su asunto, por ello se fue dejándolo solo. Porque él se encontraba solo. Pero no necesitaba a nadie. Se sabía poderoso. Lo último que si deseaba de su padre era un objeto que se encontraba precisamente sujeto a su cintura. Una espada.

¿Por qué padre? ¿Por una humana? — le preguntó al llegar cerca de la figura alta.

No lo comprenderías hijo, pero así debe ser. Es la imprimación — le contestó su padre sin mirarlo — ¿No te hable de ella?

¿Imprimación? — dijo sin atisbo de emoción en su profunda voz — No recuerdo.

Bueno Sesshōmaru, pues eso pasó exactamente. — continuo su padre — Me imprimé de Izayoi, y es por eso que no puedo abandonarlos, ni a ella ni a tú pequeño hermano. Es semejante al amor.

Sesshōmaru miró a su padre, volviendo su rostro inexpresivo hacia él. "¿Amor? Un estúpido sentimiento".

Algún día tal vez te ocurra — concluyó al final su padre.

Sesshōmaru seguía imperturbable. Sólo quería la mejor espada, Tessaiga. Tenseiga no le interesaba en absoluto y Souunga… tal vez algún día también sería suya.

Sesshōmaru, — volvió a decir Inu no Taishō — lo último que te pido es que lo protejas… hasta que pueda defenderse solo.

Esta vez si levantó una ceja, "¿Proteger… a esa cosa?"

Tessaiga. — fue su respuesta — Dame a Tessaiga.

¿Para qué quieres más poder? Tienes el suficiente. — respondió su padre — Tessaiga es para tu hermano. Él la va a necesitar más que tú, por muchas razones. Souunga no está a discusión, la dejo lejos del alcance de malas intenciones. Tu herencia es Tenseiga, a su tiempo lo entenderás.

No obtuvo respuesta. Sesshōmaru continuo cerca de él sin mostrar nada en su rostro, asemejaba una estatua. Pero Inu no Taishō sabía que había herido el orgullo de su hijo mayor. Aun así su decisión estaba tomada, pero… ¡cómo le gustaría que él entendiera el por qué!

Sesshōmaru, — agregó como fin a la conversación — ¿tienes algo que proteger?

Sesshōmaru le dirigió a su padre una última mirada con la molestia reflejada en sus ojos ambarinos antes de darle la espalda y alejarse con paso lento pero firme. "¿Algo que proteger? No tengo que proteger a nadie" pensó "Tenseiga es un arma inútil, no la necesito. Tessaiga debería ser para mí, y la tendré aunque desobedezca tú última voluntad. Pero no por ahora, no soy tan cobarde para atacar a… un ser inferior como ese".

Escuchó como su padre también se alejaba. El sonido de sus pasos le indicaba que había tomado su forma real. Corría hacia esos seres débiles, a morir como si fuera uno de ellos.

"¿Imprimación?" fue su último pensamiento "Tonterías".

"Imprimación" volvió a pensar. ¿Acaso de verdad se había imprimado por esa pequeña? Como saberlo. Volvió a fijar su mirada nuevamente hacia la luna. Había cosas más importantes que pensar. Ella aun sigue aquí, y no se iría antes de que termine su tiempo en la vida.

Llegó la mañana. El sol ya se levantaba en el horizonte, Lin abrió lentamente sus profundos ojos achocolatados. A su lado Jaken roncaba con ganas. Un poco más allá, junto a Ah- Uh, se encontraba Kohaku. También se había despertado y miraba a Lin con sus grandes ojos cafés aun cargados de sueño.

¡Buenos días Kohaku! — saludó Lin amablemente — Despierte ya señor Jaken.

¡Buenos días Lin!, — le respondió Kohaku desperezándose — parece que el señor Jaken no durmió bien.

Lin buscó con su mirada y lo encontró. Allí estaba, tan imponente como siempre, alto, poderoso, imperturbable,… hermoso. Y como siempre, absorto en sus pensamientos, sentado a una distancia prudente sobre una roca.

¡Buenos días Señor Sesshōmaru! — le dijo Lin con su hermosa sonrisa y la felicidad reflejada en su rostro.

Por respuesta obtuvo un "Vamos, tenemos que continuar" pronunciado por el Daiyōkai sin siquiera voltear a verla. Así que los dos niños despertaron a Jaken, lo que no fue tan difícil cuando el aludido sintió por un momento la mirada de su amo sobre él, y montaron en Ah – Uh para seguir a Sesshōmaru.

¿Por qué el Señor Sesshōmaru andaba con esos pequeños humanos? Una pregunta que siempre se había hecho Jaken, y varios seres monstruosos más con los que se habían topado. Sobre todo después de la pérdida de su poderosa espada, Tōkijin.

Tal vez el hecho de llevar a Kohaku tenga un propósito. Acabar con ese maldito Naraku, ese ser inferior, el cual siempre ha querido utilizar al Gran Señor Sesshōmaru para resolver los problemas que tiene con Inuyasha y sus acompañantes humanos, especialmente con la extraña sacerdotisa llamada Aome. Y al parecer, el muchacho tiene algo que el engendro quiere y necesita.

Inuyasha… el despreciable medio hermano de su amo, un Hanyō; el que se quedó con la mejor parte de la herencia paterna.

Pero, ¿Lin? No encuentra razón aparente y justificable. Ninguna desde que ella esta presente. Aunque la actitud del gran demonio, varias horas atrás, lo había dejado más que sorprendido, de verdad. Su amo, el Gran Señor Sesshōmaru, nunca mostraba debilidad, siempre era implacable… y estuvo a punto de quebrarse y olvidarlo todo por ella, por su vida, por su pérdida.

_Nota de la autora: Tal vez algo de OoC., pero no es intencional. Sesshōmaru es frío y muy apartado de las cosas… pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta o piense… especialmente en la adorable criatura que le sigue, ese pequeño y frágil ser humano que le enseñará lo verdaderamente valioso del sentimiento y la convicción de amar. Mi punto de vista, disfrútenlo. Lo de la imprimación me pareció adecuado porque se muestra como algo similar al amor pero sin llegar a serlo del todo… eso es enredado. Y la imprimación si existe… los conocedores sabrán a que me refiero._


	2. Cuando todo comenzó

**Capítulo 2.- Cuando todo comenzó.**

Caminaba en silencio, erguido como de costumbre, imponente, con la mirada ambarina perdida en la lejanía, hacia el horizonte. "Ese maldito de Naraku" pensó, "el muy cobarde sigue oculto, y por lo que veo ni el tonto de Inuyasha tiene alguna pista. Es mejor seguirlo a una distancia prudente hasta que ese bastardo decida salir de donde esté". En ese momento, una tierna voz lo alejó de sus pensamientos.

Creo que tengo hambre Señor Sesshōmaru, — dijo Lin mientras su estómago lanzaba un gruñido — y Kohaku también.

El aludido iba a contestar "No es verdad…" cuando su estómago también emitió el mismo gruñido de hambre.

Busquen su comida en un lugar cercano. — respondió Sesshōmaru sin siquiera voltear a verlos — Jaken, ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

Si amo bonito — contestó Jaken.

"Malditos chamacos" pensó este mientras los acompañaba a un cercano arroyo, atravesando los matorrales, para que pescaran. "Si por mi fuera ninguno de ellos vendría con nosotros. Todavía me pregunto que pretende el amo."

No había nada que temer. Ningún peligro. Regresó a sus pensamientos mientras se volvía para sentarse sobre una roca junto al sendero por el que habían llegado hasta ahí. Nunca caminaba por sendas humanas. "Naraku, maldito bastardo…", y sin saber por qué, sólo para estar seguro, miró de soslayo con sus inexpresivos ojos ámbar el lugar por el cual sus acompañantes se habían dirigido al arroyo, y escuchaba muy atentamente la vocecita de Lin, en medio del sonido del chapotear en el agua:

¡Kohaku, atrápalo! — se reía — ¡No lo deje escapar señor Jaken!

¡Lo tengo! — gritó Jaken con voz triunfal — ¡Oh no! ¡Se escapa!

¡Lo atrapé! — respondió Kohaku en un último intento de escape del pez.

¡Que bien! — agregó Lin — ¡Ahora ya podremos comer! Volvamos con el Señor Sesshōmaru y luego lo cocinamos.

Regresaron por el mismo camino. Sesshōmaru continuaba sentado en la roca, con su indiferencia habitual, sin percatarse de su llegada, como si no estuvieran allí.

Señor Sesshōmaru ya trajimos de comer. — le dijo Lin mientras se acercaba a donde se él encontraba — ¿Tenemos tiempo para cocinarlo?

Haz lo que quieras — fue la respuesta indiferente, sin pizca de emoción.

¡Sí! — respondió ella, con la felicidad dibujada en su pequeño rostro — ¿Me ayudas Kohaku? Señor Jaken, usted también.

¿¡Yo! — Jaken casi le grita mientras Kohaku asentía con la cabeza — ¿oye crees que soy…? — la gélida mirada que Sesshōmaru le dirigió hizo que se callara.

Muy bien señor Jaken, acompáñeme a buscar ramitas; — dijo Kohaku — no muy lejos de aquí hay unos arbustos secos que podemos utilizar.

Se fueron mientras Lin juntaba también unas hojitas para poder hacer fuego y cocinar el pescado.

El Daiyōkai parecía nuevamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Pero en realidad miraba a la pequeña de soslayo. Sólo a ella. ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo se lo explicaba, todavía. ¿Realmente era… imprimación? Hace meses se lo venía preguntando… y recordó como empezó.

_Muchos meses atrás…_

"¿Cómo diablos pudo ese descastado? ¿Por qué? Me confié demasiado. Afortunadamente… estoy vivo aún". Sesshōmaru se encontraba herido en un tupido bosque, Tenseiga lo había transportado hasta ese lugar. Era ya tarde, el sol se ocultaba en el poniente. "Maldito Inuyasha, ya verás en cuanto me recupere. Te arrepentirás de haber tratado así a tu gran hermano". No sabía exactamente donde se encontraba. Lo que recordaba es que Inuyasha le había lanzado directamente el _Kaze no Kizu_ de Tessaiga y, si no fuera porque el resplandor desprendido de Tenseiga lo envolvió protectoramente, ese habría sido su fin.

De pronto sintió que algo se acercaba. En ese espeso bosque cualquier criatura podría estar oculta. Se encontraba débil, pero no permitiría que se atrevieran a lastimarlo más sin dar batalla. Ni tardo ni perezoso se incorporó adoptando una pose intimidante pero… sólo se trataba de una humana. Se recuperó. " ¿Qué hace en este bosque una humana? Tal parece que Tenseiga me transportó cerca de una aldea de humanos. Seres débiles e inferiores".

Era una niña pequeña, vestida de una manera muy pobre; tenía largos y alborotados cabellos negros y unos lindos ojos marrones de mirada profunda. La niña pareció asustarse cuando él se levantó, pero después, muy decidida, se acercó con paso firme y… le echó agua en la cara.

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta estúpida niña?" se sorprendió Sesshōmaru en cuanto recibió el chorro de agua en pleno rostro. "¿Cree que yo necesito su ayuda?". La pequeña empezó a limpiar sus heridas. El Daiyōkai no decía nada. De hecho no hablaba. Pero si le extrañó en sobremanera que la chiquilla hiciera eso. Ella lo limpió lo mejor que pudo, y después se retiró por donde había llegado, dedicándole una última mirada de sus ojos cafés. Sesshōmaru la vio irse, pero no le preguntó nada.

"Bueno" pensó nuevamente en cuanto la pequeña se alejó, "no se cual haya sido la intención de Tenseiga al traerme aquí, pero en cuanto pueda me largo… humanos, todos son repugnantes. Espero que el inútil de Jaken no haya perdido mi rastro." Y sintió que le pesaban los párpados, algo raro en él, casi nunca dormía _(en realidad_ _no lo hemos visto dormir)._ Cerró los ambarinos ojos para descansar. Sabía que ya no había peligro, nada que temer. Pero… el olor de la niña flotaba en el aire, ese olor no lo olvidaría.

Ella regresó al día siguiente, nuevamente por el mismo camino, llevándole comida. Él sólo la miró de soslayo cuando llegó cerca de donde se encontraba, con la "comida" (pescado asado y hongos) en una gran hoja, a modo de bandeja. "¿Piensa que yo me alimento con lo que ellos llaman "comida"? Qué asqueroso. Nada de eso es digno de mí". Y haciendo gala de una gran indiferencia e insensibilidad, el Daiyōkai tiró de un manotazo la bandeja con comida. La pequeña sólo se quedó ahí, mirando con la cabeza gacha, como la "comida" caía al suelo. Dejó en el suelo un recipiente con agua y después se fue. "Menos mal. No soportaría que llorara; así de débiles son los humanos, tan sensibles por todo" pensó Sesshōmaru. "Tal vez no regrese, es mejor", y cambiando esos pensamientos por otros se olvidó de la niña. O eso es lo que creía.

Pero otra vez estaba allí, como el día anterior. "Insiste en traer esas porquerías. Los humanos no entienden nada". Sin embargo, esta vez tenía en su carita algo diferente, algo que llamó su atención, por lo que nuevamente la miró de soslayo y le dijo:

¿Quién te hizo eso en el rostro?

La niña abrió sus achocolatados ojos un poco más. ¿Acaso no esperaba una palabra hacia ella por el gran yōkai? No. Porque la chiquilla sabía que era un yōkai diferente de los pocos que había visto alguna vez. Se sintió alegre al oír su profunda y grave voz. Para ella era un ser espectacular. ¿Quién le habría causado tanto daño a ese perfecto demonio? Y le sonrió feliz por haberlo escuchado.

¿Por qué sonríes? Sólo te pregunte cómo estabas — continuo diciendo el Daiyōkai mientras giraba su rostro para mirarla directamente, por primera vez.

Los ambarinos ojos de Sesshōmaru la observaron fijamente. "Es una humana tan simple, sonreír solamente por unas palabras. Sin embargo… entre ellos se hieren. Es una niña indefensa". Y exploró rápidamente el pequeño rostro, el cual mostraba huellas de violencia. Quien quiera que haya sido el que lo hizo la había lastimado físicamente; pero al parecer eso a ella no le importaba. Sólo sonreía. Y esa sonrisa… le provocó al gran demonio una extraña sensación. Después, la chiquilla se fue muy contenta por el mismo camino.

"Los humanos son seres extraños" pensó Sesshōmaru al verla alejarse, "se acabaran matando entre ellos… no quieren ni a sus propias crías." Se levantó nuevamente cuando oyó una voz conocida y percibió un olor familiar acercándose.

¡Amo bonito! — era Jaken, por fin llegaba — Señor Sesshōmaru lo he buscado desesperadamente. Pensé que…

Vámonos ya. — le espetó Sesshōmaru pero sin mostrar cambio alguno en su expresión de estatua griega. — Te tardaste bastante.

Se alejaron de ese lugar, era mejor no estar cerca de humanos. Además de que un olor más repugnante se acercaba también… lobos demoniacos. Seguramente los atacarían y devorarían. Cuanto más lejos estuviera de ahí mejor… pero algo lo hizo detenerse. Volvió instintivamente sobre sus pasos. Jaken, a su lado, lo miraba absorto y extrañado por el repentino cambio de dirección. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se preguntó. "No es más que una simple humana. ¿Por qué tengo que volver?" Aún así no dejó de caminar. El olor de la pequeña había inundado el ambiente, su ambiente, y también el olor a muerte. Los lobos la han atacado, la han matado, le han arrebatado la vida.

"Por aquí es por donde ella siempre volvía". Siguiendo el sendero llegó. Los lobos estaban a punto de devorarla. Casi destrozaban su pequeño cuerpo, ahora inerte como una marioneta. Los ojos cafés estaban como vacíos, habían perdido su hermoso brillo. El gran demonio observó detenidamente la escena, sus ojos ambarinos no parecían expresar nada. Los lobos gruñeron, como si quisieran atacarlo para alejarlo de su presa. Sólo con levantar una ceja, las sanguinarias bestias huyeron_._ Por su puesto, es un Daiyōkai intimidante.

¡Que gran hazaña, amo bonito, con una sola mirada! — "El lambiscón de Jaken" —Señor Sesshōmaru, ¿quiere algo con esta humana?, — Jaken vio a la niña — está muerta.

La expresión de Sesshōmaru no cambio.

No — contestó el Daiyōkai, y le dio la espalda al cuerpecito sin vida mientras se alejaba con paso solemne. Jaken se retrasó un poco observando a la pequeña muerta.

En su pensamiento, frente a sus ojos, le pareció ver nuevamente a la niña sonreír cuando le preguntó quién la había lastimado. Esa sonrisa tan… ¿dulce? "¿Qué me pasa? No es más que una humana" se repitió nuevamente. Pero volvió nuevamente sobre sus pasos, se acercó a ella y… sacó a Tenseiga. La espada palpitó.

Ahora, pondremos a prueba el poder de Tenseiga — dijo Sesshōmaru.

Y en ese instante, entrecerrando los ambarinos ojos, observó como los seres del otro mundo rodeaban el cadáver. Un rápido movimiento de su brazo _(¡ZAS!)_ y esos seres fueron cortados por Tenseiga. Jaken miraba sorprendido a su amo. Se encontraba en shock, y más cuando su Señor levantó un poco a esa niña. Casi se desmaya.

¿Una prueba? — le había dicho antes de que su amo blandiera la espada.

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Su amo mencionó "una prueba"?

El Daiyōkai se agachó un poco y tomó con su único brazo, delicadamente, el cuerpo inanimado de la pequeña niña. "¿Qué estoy sintiendo? Se ve tan frágil. Aún no debe morir" pensó. Y esperó el retorno de su joven vida. Escuchó nuevamente el latir de su corazón. Se sorprendió y… ¿alegró? Nunca se había planteado utilizar a Tenseiga de esa forma. No tenía ninguna necesidad de devolver la vida a los que murieron, menos a los débiles e insignificantes humanos. Sin embargo, aquella pequeña niña no debía morir aún. Ella abrió sus ojos, esos grandes ojos cafés, y miró a su salvador. Él la miró también, directamente a sus pupilas, con su ambarina y profunda mirada. Se levantó lentamente, mientras ella se enderezaba, sin que ambos dejaran de mirarse a los ojos. Después, también lentamente, se marchó por donde había llegado, sin percatarse de que su sirviente aún se encontraba en shock, con los grandes ojos más abiertos que de costumbre y el pico casi hasta el suelo.

Y la chiquilla… lo siguió. "Pobre niña" pensó Sesshōmaru "seguramente esta sola en este mundo. Pero ¿por qué la traje de vuelta?, ella no significa nada para mí". Se sonrió un poco. "¡Mph! Tenseiga, ¿acaso quieres otorgarme el don para ayudar a los humanos?" Escuchó detrás de él los pequeños pasos de ella. Se iba con ellos, y no se lo impidió. Llegaron a donde Ah – Uh se había quedado, en un claro del bosque, rodeado por la verde yerba. Jaken se acercó también, jadeando porque tuvo que correr para alcanzarlos.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? — dijo el gran demonio sin mirarla siquiera otra vez. "¿Hablará?" se preguntó internamente.

Lin — contestó ella — Todos me llaman Lin. Gracias.

¿Lin?

Si, ¿puedo quedarme con usted Señor Sesshōmaru? No tengo a nadie más.

Haz lo que quieras… — le contestó indiferente — Jaken, andando.

El pequeño demonio verde sólo atinó a decir "¿EH?" sin dejar de ver a la niña, y recibió un golpe directo a la cabeza.

¡Si! Vámonos. — sonrió ella nuevamente y empezó a caminar con ellos. A su lado.

_Nota de la autora: Puede que esto tenga algo de Drabble, pues son los pensamientos de Sesshōmaru al recordar varias de las cosas vividas con la pequeña Lin y su dulce compañía. Y véanlo bien, insensible puede parecer por fuera, pero su padre (o sea yo) sabía perfectamente que, muy adentro de su hijo mayor, había algo que le haría ver las cosas de forma distinta y así… poder superarlo. Puede que cambie un poco lo que en realidad pasa dentro de la serie, es mi versión personal sin querer apoderarme de los personajes. Sayonara._


	3. Naraku, lamentarás haberlo hecho

**Capitulo 3.- Naraku… lamentarás haberlo hecho.**

El sol iluminaba ya el cielo, pintándolo de un hermoso color azul. Había muy pocas nubes. Era una linda mañana.

El imponente Daiyōkai de ambarinos y fríos ojos continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Nada podría adivinarse en su expresión. Hasta se había olvidado de sus acompañantes por un momento, recordando lo pasado hacía meses, cuando ella decidió seguirlo… hasta el fin del mundo a pesar de los peligros que la rodeaban. Una tierna voz lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Una voz que lo hacía sentir diferente de cómo él era.

Señor Sesshōmaru — dijo la pequeña de cabellos negros y grandes ojos cafés — ¿quiere un poco?

Lin le ofrecía a Sesshōmaru un poco del gran pescado que habían atrapado para desayunar. El Daiyōkai volvió sus ojos para mirarla atentamente, y recordó nuevamente que ella le había ofrecido hace tiempo de comer.

Sabes que no como eso — y le dedicó una breve sonrisa antes de volver su mirada al horizonte.

Lo siento, se me había olvidado — le sonrió ella sonrojándose un poco.

¡Ay Lin, que tonta eres! — le reclamó Jaken viéndola con sus grandes ojos de sapo con enojo — ¡Sabes que esas porquerías no son dignas…! — pero recibió una pedrada en pleno rostro, lanzada sutilmente por su amo.

Cállate Jaken. — fue lo que dijo el Daiyōkai sin ver al pobre sirviente caído — Si ya acabaron nos vamos — dirigiéndose esta vez a los niños mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado.

¡Sí! — respondieron Kohaku y Lin al unísono.

Apagaron la fogata donde asaron el pescado, enterraron rápidamente los restos del frugal desayuno y montaron en Ah – Uh para alcanzar al Daiyōkai, que ya había avanzado con paso lento y elegante. De Jaken ni se acordaron. "¡Espéreme amo, no me deje!" gritó el pobre Jaken y se levantó para correr y alcanzarlos.

Una suave brisa soplaba, haciendo ondear al viento la blanca y abundante cabellera de Sesshōmaru, dándole un aire majestuoso. Sus acompañantes lo alcanzaron.

Señor Sesshōmaru, ¿vamos a seguir buscando a Naraku? — preguntó Lin; sus negros cabellos también se movían al viento — Ya sabe que él quiere a Kohaku para matarlo — se notó en su voz la preocupación por su amigo.

No te angusties por eso. — respondió el aludido antes que Sesshōmaru — Sí es necesario que yo muera para que él desaparezca… no tengo miedo.

El Daiyōkai no dijo nada, ni siquiera se inmutó, en apariencia. Pero aquellas palabras le hicieron recordar… "Ese Naraku insolente, utilizar a este niño para sus fines macabros…"

Mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que Naraku, ese ser inmundo y asqueroso, desapareciera para ocultarse en el Monte Hakurei, había tratado de obtener los poderes sobrenaturales de Sesshōmaru para deshacerse del imbécil de Inuyasha… secuestrando a la pequeña niña de negros cabellos, y poniéndola al resguardo de Kohaku, el cual actuaba como una marioneta sin voluntad, ante los designios de ese maldito. Una orden de Naraku y hubiera sido el fin de Lin. Eso era la poderosa razón que orilló al Daiyōkai a perseguir a ese descastado, para hacerle pagar la fechoría… despreciar su gran poder y querer utilizarlo empleando a la niña humana. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

La luna brillaba en todo lo alto del cielo nocturno. Era una luna llena pero… diferente. Tenía un brillo rojizo.

Sesshōmaru se encontraba, como de costumbre, observando al astro en el cielo mientras pensaba y meditaba en algunas cosas, pero sin reflejar nada en su rostro de estatua griega. Su plateada y larga cabellera ondeaba a la brisa suave. Hacía ya unas horas, para ser exactos un día completo, en que la pequeña de cabellos oscuros, que había decidido acompañarlo, y el inútil ser verde que tenía a su servicio, se habían ausentado para buscarle de comer a la niña. Se sentía intranquilo, aunque no lo demostraba. Su instinto le decía que algo habría de pasar. Algo que tal vez desviara su atención y lo involucrara en eso que al él no le interesaba. La búsqueda de una joya maldita para la obtención de más poder.

Una voz, la voz de su sirviente, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

¡Amo Sesshōmaru! — Jaken llegó junto a él resoplando debido al esfuerzo — Secuestraron a la pequeña Lin. Esa mujer llamada Kagura apareció y después se la llevó. Yo…

"Kagura, la manipuladora de los vientos, la sirviente de Naraku" pensó Sesshōmaru, mientras observaba atentamente a Jaken.

No tiene porque preocuparse, Señor Sesshōmaru. — una voz surgida de las profundidades del bosque los interrumpió. "Ese maldito" volvió a pensar Sesshōmaru, "es su repugnante olor" — Si sigue mi petición atentamente, nada le ocurrirá a esa pequeña que responde al nombre de Lin.

¡Tú eres Naraku! — gritó Jaken al tiempo que éste surgía de la espesura. Sesshōmaru miró de reojo el sitio por el cual Naraku había aparecido — ¡Confiesa que es lo que quieres!

Le quiero pedir al Señor Sesshōmaru el gran favor de que me ayude a eliminar a Inuyasha. — continuó Naraku sin pizca de vergüenza — Si cumple mi petición, la niña regresará a su lado.

Naraku, — le respondió Sesshōmaru con el deje de una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro — ¿para eso armaste tanto alboroto?

Y más rápido de lo que pudiera pensarse, el Daiyōkai le arrancó la cabeza de un zarpazo. La marioneta cayó. "Por supuesto imbécil, ya sabía que no estarías aquí, eres tan cobarde".

¡Ah! — dijo Jaken al ver caer la piel de mandril que había ocultado esa marioneta, mientras Sesshōmaru, volviendo a su serena expresión, meditaba en el hecho.

"Ese malnacido piensa utilizar a esa pobre niña para darme órdenes a mí. No me conoce. Le haré pagar su insolencia".

Entonces amo Sesshōmaru… — preguntó Jaken observando a su amo, había notado la furia en él aunque no lo demostraba (_el poder de Sesshōmaru es grande_) — ¿abandonará a Lin?

Camina Jaken — fue la única respuesta que le dio y avanzó con su elegancia habitual, pero sin dejar de meditar. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era acabar con ese desgraciado atrevido. A Lin… tal vez la rescataría.

Pero muy adentro de él surgió preocupación al pensar en esa chiquilla de grandes ojos cafés y hermosa sonrisa, de la que aún no era su tiempo para morir; y ahora ese infeliz la había tomado como rehén para obligarlo a acabar con el idiota de su medio hermano. La vida de ella estaba en peligro, y no iba a permitir que algo grave le pasara. "¿Por qué diablos me importa tanto Lin? No es más que una pobre huérfana humana" se preguntaba el Daiyōkai mientras se dirigía al castillo de ese repugnante ser siguiendo su pestilente aroma. No supo que contestarse, lo que le interesaba era terminar con ese… para salvarla.

En el castillo de Naraku tuvo lugar una impresionante pelea. Naraku había intentado absorber los poderes de Sesshōmaru cubriéndolo con trozos de su asquerosa carne, caídos mientras el Daiyōkai lo atacaba. A todo esto llegó Inuyasha, también se había guiado por el olor de ese maldito. Y ahora estaban a punto de eliminarlo con sus poderosos ataques, el temible filo de Tōkijin y el _Kaze no Kizu_ de Tessaiga; claro, por un momento ellos habían mostrado la rivalidad que se tienen, pero estaban decididos a acabar de una vez por todas con ese miserable.

Pero Naraku no se iba a rendir, y utilizando sus últimas energías lanzó algo de su _shōki_, el cual afectaba a Inuyasha, pero a Sesshōmaru no le hacía nada; aún así lo esquivó, lo que fue aprovechado por Naraku para envolver lo que quedaba de su cuerpo y huir, mientras decía:

Señor Sesshōmaru, lamento esta interrupción. No pude atenderlo como se debe — y se alejaba del lugar, dejando a Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru observándolo.

¿Qué se creía ese idiota? ¿Qué podría dejarlo así, después de lo que había pretendido hacer? Eso lo pagaría con su pobre vida.

¡IMBÉCIL! — gruñó Sesshōmaru de forma feroz; pocas veces perdía el control, pero esto no se lo iba a perdonar al engendro ese — ¿Piensas escapar de mí tan fácilmente? — y comenzó a liberar su poder para transformarse. La expresión de su rostro enfurecido deformaba sus finas facciones.

Inuyasha se quedó mirándolo, claro que por la forma en que Naraku trató a su hermano mayor era comprensible que éste último se hubiera puesto furioso.

¡Mh, mh, mh! — rió Naraku, con su risa macabra — No se moleste en transformarse para perseguirme, — y continuó — preocúpese por su pequeña acompañante.

La furia de Sesshōmaru desapareció súbitamente. "¡Lin!" pensó con preocupación, y esta vez si cambió un poco su expresión indiferente y serena al recordarla, "¿qué tiene planeado este malnacido?".

Lin se encuentra con un niño llamado Kohaku. — puntualizó Naraku — Inuyasha, sabes muy bien lo que podría ocurrir. ¡Mh, mh, mh! — y se alejó al fin, desapareciendo de repente, envuelto en su veneno y con su macabra risa resonando a la lejos.

Dime Sesshōmaru, — dijo Inuyasha con un deje de preocupación y sorpresa ante las palabras dichas, después de que Naraku se esfumó — ¿acaso tomaron prisionero a uno de los tuyos? ¿Acaso Lin es una conocida tuya?

El Daiyōkai no le contestó a su hermano. Seguía observando el lugar por donde Naraku se largó. "Así que uso a Lin para distraerme mientras él escapaba" pensó mientras se elevaba suavemente, envuelto en su estola, y dejando a Inuyasha con la palabra en la boca.

Naraku, — se dijo a sí mismo con un tono cargado de asco y odio — eres el ser más repugnante que conozco — y fue en busca de la pequeña, esperando llegar a tiempo para evitar que algo malo le sucediera.

Mientras se desplazaba rápidamente, pensó en algo de lo que Naraku había mencionado. Inuyasha conoce a ese tal Kohaku, por lo tanto se trataba de algún insignificante humano, tal vez un aldeano, tal vez relacionado con alguno de los acompañantes del Hanyō. Sí Naraku pensaba que eso lo detendría estaba equivocado. Y peor aún, se había ganado un enemigo más, y un enemigo poderoso en él, que jamás perdonaría su insolencia.

El olor de la pequeña se hizo más fuerte, así que Naraku no la había ocultado muy lejos. "Estúpido" pensó nuevamente el Daiyōkai, "no creerás que realmente caería en tu trampa". Y ella se encontraba acompañada de otro humano; no se había equivocado, era solo un humano, algo fácil de contrarrestar.

¿Así que Naraku pensaba que un simple humano podría acabar con él? Que poco lo conocía. Eso era un insulto a su poder. Y todo por una chiquilla. Sesshōmaru llegó en el preciso instante en el que un niño, de escasos 11 años, se preparaba a lanzar el mortífero golpe sobre la pequeña caída. Lin parecía desmayada, pero aún no había sido herida, su finísimo olfato no detectaba olor a sangre. El niño se detuvo en el preciso instante en que se sintió observado por él, con el arma en alto. "¿Un arma"? pensó Sesshōmaru mientras el pequeño se daba la vuelta y lo encaraba, olvidándose momentáneamente de su prisionera. "¡Mhp!, ya veo, no es un aldeano cualquiera, es un aprendiz de exterminador. Ese imbécil de Naraku pensó las cosas después de todo, pero no se saldrá con la suya".

No, — le dirigió la palabra al niño con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro de estatua y un poco de burla en su profunda voz — ¿piensas atacarme?

Por toda respuesta, el muchacho se dispuso a atacar, blandiendo una peligrosa cuchilla, de las que utilizaban los exterminadores de monstruos; pero eso sólo sería de utilidad con un yōkai de ínfima categoría; a él, Sesshōmaru, ninguna de esas armas podría herirlo gravemente. Entonces, súbitamente, Inuyasha apareció y golpeó al niño en el rostro al tiempo que le gritaba:

¡Kohaku! ¡Detente!, ¿qué estas haciendo inútil?

El chiquillo cayó hacia atrás, el golpe lo sacó de concentración. También esa extraña chica de negros cabellos que acompañaba a Inuyasha, la sacerdotisa, se acercó a la pequeña que yacía desvanecida en el césped.

Sólo está desmayada, se pondrá bien. — dijo ella suspirando de alivio — Llegamos justo a tiempo.

Kohaku se enderezó. Parecía dispuesto a atacar al Daiyōkai nuevamente con su cuchilla. "¿Acaso las órdenes de Naraku fueron que te enfrentarás a mí para morir?", pensó Sesshōmaru cuando vio la reacción del jovencito.

Sesshōmaru, si intentas hacerle algo — dijo Inuyasha encarándolo — tendrás que enfrentarte a mí.

Es inútil que me lo digas. — le contestó Sesshōmaru con su calma habitual — Tú mismo podrás darte cuenta que él quiere atacarme.

El muchacho lanzó la cuchilla, Sesshōmaru iba a esquivarla pero Inuyasha la desvió con un golpe de Tessaiga, lo que el gran demonio aprovechó para poder tomar al fin a Kohaku.

Pero que bueno eres hermano, — le dijo Sesshōmaru a Inuyasha con ironía, mientras sostenía al niño por el cuello y lo elevaba del suelo, con el brazo extendido, a una altura considerable para ver su rostro — has mejorado.

¡Por favor Sesshōmaru — gritó Aome con desesperación, aún sostenía a Lin desmayada — no le hagas daño!

¡Maldito! — le dijo Inuyasha amenazándolo con Tessaiga — ¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo o ya verás lo que te pasa!

El Daiyōkai, por toda respuesta, apretó un poco el cuello del jovencito, como queriendo asfixiarlo; la cara de Kohaku no revelaba nada. Se dio cuenta de que el plan original de Naraku era que él, Sesshōmaru, acabara con la vida de ese niño, para así lastimar a alguien cercano a Inuyasha, ¡qué cobarde! "¡Qué expresión tan repugnante, no muestra miedo ni dolor!" pensó Sesshōmaru taladrando a Kohaku con la fría mirada de sus ambarinos ojos, la cual mostraba desprecio, pero no por el chiquillo, sino por el autor de todo, y lo dejó caer como si nada. "No es más que una marioneta".

Lin reaccionó al fin. Abrió sus grandes ojos cafés y distinguió la silueta blanca e imponente de Sesshōmaru.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — dijo con alegría entre los brazos de Aome, pero desvió la mirada al notar algo más que se movía — ¿Kohaku? — y su voz parecía preocupada y triste.

Kohaku se enderezó como pudo, y sin voltear ni una vez, se perdió entre los arbustos. El viento que se levantó indicó que Kagura, la mujer manipuladora de ellos, llegó para llevárselo. Todos observaron como se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche sobre la blanca pluma que Kagura utilizaba.

¿Vas a ir tras ellos? — le preguntó Inuyasha a su hermano.

No — fue la parca respuesta.

¿No me digas que tú sabías lo que Naraku pretendía? — volvió a preguntar Inuyasha con un poco de incredulidad.

Lo único que no quería era caer en sus sucios planes y darle la satisfacción a ese maldito — concluyó Sesshōmaru y comenzó a andar con su habitual elegancia sin decir ni una palabra más y sin voltear a verlos.

Lin se levantó y se apartó de Aome, después de darle las gracias y decirles adiós, para irse con el Señor Sesshōmaru, dejándolos con una cara de sorpresa. ¿Desde cuando Sesshōmaru tiene por acompañante a una humana, especialmente una pequeña niña?

Ahora caminaba por el claro de un bosque con la pequeña de negros cabellos y ojos achocolatados; estaba salvada, eso era importante… "Ese idiota miserable, usar a esta pobre niña para retarme ¡Mph!, pero yo no soy tan fácil como Inuyasha" pensó el Daiyōkai. La linda vocecita de Lin lo sacó un poco de sus pensamientos:

Señor Sesshōmaru… — dijo ella, él la miro de soslayo, pero no le dijo nada — ¡Gracias por salvarme! ¡Sabía que no me abandonaría! — y le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas, esas sonrisas que lo hacían sentirse bien, aunque no sabía el porque. — Y gracias por perdonar a Kohaku, él no sabe lo que hace.

Andando — le dijo Sesshōmaru por toda respuesta, y volviendo a dirigir la vista al frente — tenemos que ir por Ah – Uh.

¡Sí! — contestó ella y nuevamente sonrió.

Sesshōmaru volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos mientras continuaban su camino "¿Por qué diablos dejé escapar a ese malnacido? Podría haberlo descuartizado en un instante y acabar con su podrida existencia" pensaba "¿Por qué no lo seguí?". Y nuevamente, como no queriendo, dirigió a la pequeña una mirada de soslayo y volvió a recordar algo que su padre le había dicho, en aquellos lejanos días perdidos ya en el tiempo… "¿Será imprimación?"

De Naraku me encargare yo. — dijo esta vez Sesshōmaru sin levantar la voz, pero se le escuchó cargada de furia — Ese malnacido merece morir de una forma miserable.

Lin y Kohaku no dijeron nada más. Notaron que el Señor Sesshōmaru estaba molesto y les pareció prudente guardar un respetuoso silencio. "Naraku insensato, te encontraré hasta el fin del mundo y pagarás por todo lo que has hecho" fue el pensamiento del Daiyōkai mientras se internaban nuevamente en la espesura del bosque.

_Nota de la autora: No me podrán negar, cuando vieron estos capítulos, que todos pensamos en un momento si la dejaría morir con tal de desquitar su ira con Naraku. Eso hubiera facilitado las cosas. Piénsenlo y no me dirán que si dejó escapar al engendro de Naraku fue por… no perder a su niña. Había que dar más historia, pues en esos momentos podía acabar con Naraku sin necesidad de Bakusaiga, pues aun el engendro no era demasiado poderoso. Sayonara._


	4. El amor incondicional de una niña

**Capítulo 4 El amor incondicional de una niña**

La noche volvió a caer. La luna nuevamente brillaba en el oscuro firmamento. El día no había sido fructífero. Naraku, ese ser despreciable, continuaba oculto entre las sombras. Tan cobarde para enfrentarse a él, al Gran Sesshōmaru.

Sus acompañantes se mostraban cansados. El día para ellos resultó agotador. La persecución de Naraku estaba resultando complicada. Sobre todo considerando que se encontraba escondido… no se sabía donde, y que posiblemente buscaría el momento y lugar adecuado para, tal vez, tomarlos por sorpresa.

Porque lo que Naraku deseaba era completar la maldita perla de las cuatro almas, la _Shikon no Tama_, y Kohaku tenía un fragmento de ella, introducido en su cuerpo por él mismo. Deseaba recuperar ese fragmento a costa de la vida del jovencito. Y si era necesario, enfrentar al Daiyōkai. Pero hasta el momento no le había presentado su repugnante presencia, porque sabía que Sesshōmaru podría acabar con él sin compasión. Por ello debía ser preciso y mientras no tuviera la forma de vencerlo, seguiría oculto.

Además, estaba el hecho de que Inuyasha y sus acompañantes humanos no eran de mucha ayuda, en su opinión, y que la yōkai taijiya es la hermana mayor de Kohaku. Por lo tanto, también buscaban la forma de acabar con ese engendro para salvar la vida del muchacho. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no se ha progresado mucho.

Señor Sesshōmaru, — la linda voz de la pequeña de cabellos negros lo sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos — creo que tengo mucho sueño. — y lanzó un pequeño bostezo — ¿Dónde podemos descansar?

Volteó para mirarla detenidamente con sus profundos ojos ambarinos, aunque sea un momento, y desvió nuevamente la mirada hacia la luna.

Nos quedaremos aquí — dijo el Daiyōkai sin mostrar emoción alguna en sus finas facciones de estatua griega. Buscó un lugar algo alejado para sentarse.

Así que se acomodaron para descansar. Kohaku llevó algunas ramas secas para que, con la ayuda del Báculo de Dos Caras de Jaken, pudieran encender una fogata y así sentirse más seguros. "¿Por qué yo?" protestó Jaken pero recibió una dura mirada de su amo, así que mejor cerró el pico. Bueno, más seguros de lo que ya estaban, porque la presencia de Sesshōmaru era intimidante. A pesar de ya no tener a Tōkijin, él es un yōkai poderoso. Y Tenseiga, ahora re forjada, era ya un arma mortífera.

Procure descansar Señor Sesshōmaru. — le dijo Lin sonriéndole desde su improvisada cama de hojas — Mañana será un día pesado.

¡No seas tonta niña! — le espetó Jaken enojado — El amo no necesita… — pero una pedrada, lanzada sutilmente por su amo, lo hizo callar y dormir.

¡Buenas noches Kohaku! — Lin se despidió de su amigo, mientras soltaba nuevamente un pequeño bostezo y cerraba sus grandes ojos cafés — Y usted también descanse bien señor Jaken.

El sirviente yacía desvanecido.

Que duermas bien Lin — le contestó el muchacho, bostezando también y cerrando los ojos, del mismo tono que los de ella.

Y así se durmieron, adentrándose al mundo de los sueños. El Daiyōkai observó por un momento a la pequeña que dormía, sumida en ese mundo donde nada ni nadie podía hacerle daño. Después desvió nuevamente la mirada hacia la luna. ¿Dónde podría esconderse ese maldito? Recordó que tiempo atrás, ese malnacido se había ocultado en un lugar sagrado, al que difícilmente hubiera accedido siendo un yōkai como era. Pero su mente divagó un poco más atrás… cuando la estupidez de su sirviente pudo haber sido el final de esa pequeña. La bondadosa niña arriesgó su vida para salvarlo del veneno mortal de los insectos del infierno, sirvientes de Naraku, los Saimyōshō.

Un tiempo después de que Naraku se ocultara para recuperarse de sus heridas, esas heridas que por poco acaban con su miserable vida, el imponente Daiyōkai y sus acompañantes se encontraban en medio de un frondoso bosque cuando…

Señor Sesshōmaru, — dijo la pequeña Lin mientras su estómago emitía un rugido — me parece que tengo un poco de hambre.

Sesshōmaru no le contestó, porque Jaken le gritó a la niña:

¡Quédate con tu hambre y no molestes!

Por toda respuesta, la pequeña Lin descendió de un salto del lomo de Ah – Uh y se internó un poco más allá de unos arbustos.

¡Iré a buscar un poco de comida! — gritó mientras se alejaba.

¡Niña grosera! — le espetó Jaken enfadado — ¡Nunca entiendes!

Jaken, — la voz profunda de su amo lo hizo callar — déjala que vaya.

Sesshōmaru observó de soslayo como Lin se había ido, y se quedaron ahí para esperarla… algo le olía muy mal.

Y tal como lo sospecho, ese "algo" salió de su escondite y atrapó a la pequeña. "¡Aaaahhh!" gritó Lin mientras un brazo, parecido al de un ogro, la sujetó con fuerza. Más veloz que un rayo, Sesshōmaru se lanzó a rescatarla, partiendo el brazo en dos con Tōkijin. Lin cayó entre los arbustos y… del brazo partido salieron los insectos del infierno, los Saimyōshō. "Así que Naraku dejo aquí una trampa, ¡qué imbécil!".

¡Qué gran hazaña, amo bonito! ¡Usted es el mejor! — dijo el lambiscón de Jaken.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru, es mi héroe! — gritó Lin levantándose de donde había caído.

Jaken, — habló Sesshōmaru con voz de mando, sin siquiera voltear a ver a sus acompañantes — busca el panal de esos insectos.

¿Eh?, si enseguida — respondió Jaken, y entre los dos (Lin y Jaken) buscaron el panal.

"Si esos insectos no tienen donde esconderse" pensó Sesshōmaru al tiempo que los Saimyōshō revoloteaban para refugiarse en el panal, "tendrán que huir hacia el lugar donde el maldito de Naraku se oculta, así los seguiré y encontraré a ese desgraciado".

¡Señor Jaken! — gritó Lin, sacando a Sesshōmaru de sus pensamientos — ¡Ahí está el panal de esos insectos! — señalaba un árbol grande que se encontraba un poco atrás de donde ellos estaban parados.

Los Saimyōshō se abalanzaron sobre los dos, Jaken utilizó el Báculo de Dos Cabezas… y Sesshōmaru concentró la energía de Tōkijin.

Apártate Jaken — le dijo con calma a su sirviente, el cual apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse para evitar el corte mortal de la espada.

El panal fue destruido junto con los insectos cercanos, el árbol cayó estrepitosamente… y el Daiyōkai buscó con la mirada si algún Saimyōshō había escapado. No se percató de que dos de ellos habían picado al pequeño demonio, dejando sus aguijones con veneno, para después huir. Era la oportunidad que esperaba, así que se lanzó tras los insectos sin preocuparse por Jaken, lo importante es que Lin estaba a salvo y él encontraría a ese malnacido.

Siguió a los insectos, a una distancia prudente, pero… el torpe de Inuyasha arruinó todo, había matado a los insectos. ¿Es que no podía ser más estúpido? La oportunidad de encontrar el escondite de ese engendro había sido bloqueada por Inuyasha.

Sesshōmaru se apareció ante su hermano Hanyō y sus amigos. Miró a los insectos muertos y después dirigió su ambarina mirada al rostro del tonto de su hermano.

Así que tú mataste a los Saimyōshō — dijo con calma, con aparente indiferencia.

¿Saimyōshō? — contestó Inuyasha poniendo cara de bobo y abriendo los ojos de más — ¿Esas cosas tienen nombre?

Que ignorante eres. — le espetó el Daiyōkai, aún con calma, pero en su voz ya se reflejaba el enfado — Con esto hemos perdido la oportunidad de localizar al maldito de Naraku.

Créeme, estas cosas se murieron solas — continuo diciendo Inuyasha, esta vez su expresión cambió, se notaba que le molestaron las palabras de su hermano.

Tan hipócrita como siempre, buscando cualquier pretexto tonto — le dijo Sesshōmaru sin dejar de taladrarlo con la mirada.

Es verdad, — intervino la extraña sacerdotisa que acompañaba al Hanyō — Inuyasha no miente.

Desenvaina Inuyasha — fue la respuesta de Sesshōmaru, ignorando el comentario de Aome y sacando a Tōkijin de su cintura.

Ya que lo pides, ¡te arrepentirás! — el Hanyō desenvainó a Tessaiga, tampoco hizo caso a la súplica de la muchacha.

Comenzaron a pelear. En realidad Sesshōmaru no pensaba matar a su hermano todavía, sólo quería información y pensó que tal vez Inuyasha sabía algo que él no, así que esa información la obtendría por las malas. A pesar de que Tessaiga era la espada más poderosa de su padre, Inuyasha no era un diestro espadachín. Utilizaba las dos manos, mientras el Daiyōkai repelía fácilmente sus ataques con el único brazo que tiene. Pero… en un breve instante algo distrajo su atención, lo que Inuyasha aprovecharía para lanzarle un _Kaze no Kizu_.

Ese algo era el olor de Lin. La pequeña había pasado cerca de ahí, montada en Ah – Uh, en dirección a un área lejana donde crecían algunas extrañas hierbas medicinales y que era habitada por monstruos. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el inútil de Jaken? ¿Por qué Lin iba sola? Ya habría tiempo para saberlo, tendría que alcanzarla. Pero antes… reaccionó rápidamente y con un ágil movimiento de Tōkijin partió, más bien lo desvió porque ese ataque esta hecho de viento, al _Kaze no Kizu,_ dejando a Inuyasha sorprendido. Tuvo tiempo de abalanzarse sobre él y desarmarlo con habilidad, haciéndolo caer bruscamente al suelo mientras que descendía con elegancia y le ponía su espada en pleno rostro.

Con esto declaro mi victoria — le dijo observando a su hermano, caído y desarmado. Tessaiga no estaba muy lejos, clavada en tierra. — Prepárate Inuyasha, vas a morir.

No tengo miedo, mátame si quieres — los ambarinos ojos del Hanyō lo fulminaban, sabía que perdió de buena manera pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo ni a suplicar piedad.

¿A no? — le contestó el Daiyōkai, mirándolo también con sus dorados ojos, pero con un poco burla en ellos y en el profundo timbre de su voz. La actitud de su hermano lo divertía.

¡Espera! — gritó Aome al tiempo que casi se abalanza sobre Inuyasha para protegerlo — ¿Quieres saber a dónde fue Naraku, no? Dirígete al Noreste, es allí hacia donde vamos.

Aome… — le dijo Inuyasha a la muchacha mientras Sesshōmaru levantó a Tōkijin y la enfundó en su obi.

Con que al Noreste. Es la información que quería. — dijo girando sobre sus pasos, y comenzó a andar, sin voltear ni una vez — Estuviste a punto de morir Inuyasha.

Oye Sesshōmaru, — fue la última pregunta de Inuyasha — ¿por qué persigues a Naraku?

Porque jamás perdonare lo que hizo — fue la respuesta del Daiyōkai, la voz cargada de desprecio, sin dejar de andar y antes de desvanecerse en un círculo de luz.

Moviéndose rápidamente, fue tras la pequeña. ¿Qué diablos le había ocurrido al inservible de Jaken? ¿Por qué mandarla sola a un lugar tan peligroso? Ya arreglaría las cuentas con su sirviente, lo primordial era llegar donde ella se encontraba, y pronto. Pensándolo bien, si el inútil de Inuyasha no se hubiera entrometido, posiblemente no se hubiera percatado de que algo ocurrió a sus acompañantes. Llegó justo a tiempo, cuando Lin caía al vacío, llevando en sus manos una planta especial.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — gritó la pequeña mientras se precipitaba al fondo del valle, como si supiera que su salvador estaba ahí.

Veloz como un rayo, la sujeto firmemente con su único brazo, rescatándola de una muerte horrible. Ella aún no debía morir. La niña se había desmayado pero no soltó la planta. Sesshōmaru la observó, se veía tan indefensa, pero decidida a cumplir su propósito.

"La planta milenaria" pensó el Daiyōkai, sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña, con esa profunda mirada ambarina. "Significa que Jaken fue envenenado, esto lo explica todo. Lin vino a buscar esta planta para rescatarlo. Ahora está a salvo". Con ese pensamiento retornó a donde estaba su sirviente envenenado, con Ah – Uh a su lado llevando a la pequeña Lin en su lomo. Él tomó la planta delicadamente de sus pequeñas manos. Por ahora no convenía despertarla.

Caía la tarde, el cielo enrojecía con los rayos del sol poniente. El pequeño sirviente verde se encontraba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, se veía agotado, el veneno estaba haciendo su efecto. Sudoroso, decía sus últimas palabras de agonía.

Lo sabía, la pequeña Lin no pudo llegar a tiempo. — su vista se nublaba, sin embargo, ante sus ojos, se materializó la imagen del imponente Daiyōkai, su querido amo — ¿Será una ilusión?... ¿Amo Sesshōmaru?

Sesshōmaru le lanzó la planta milenaria sin decirle nada y sin mostrar alguna expresión en sus finas facciones de estatua griega.

Amo Sesshōmaru, ¡gracias! — y la devoró rápidamente.

La pequeña, sobre Ah – Uh, susurraba algunas palabras, al parecer soñaba.

Señor Jaken… no se muera.

Jaken se recuperó inmediatamente… y recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza y una mirada de furia por parte de su amo.

Jaken — le dijo con la voz cargada de amenaza, como un gruñido.

¡Lo siento amo! — "¡Ay nanita, el amo se enojó!" pensó el pobre sirviente y se arrodilló ante él — No era mi intención que Lin corriera peligro.

El Daiyōkai desvió la mirada una vez más, la dirigió hacia la luna que ya brillaba sobre el horizonte. Jaken se levantó con la cabeza agachada. Ah – Uh se recostó y el sirviente bajó con cuidado a la pequeña para acostarla sobre la hierba, y sólo se quedó a su lado, observándola. "No cabe duda, esta niña ha cambiado al amo" pensó nuevamente Jaken mientras la veía dormir. Un rato más tarde, Lin despertó y se sorprendió de ver a Jaken a su lado.

¡Señor Jaken! — dijo con sus ojos cafés muy abiertos y llevándose una mano al pecho — No me diga que volví a morir y usted también. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba cayendo…

No seas tonta, — le contestó Jaken, aún tenía el chichón en la cabeza — el amo Sesshōmaru se tomó la molestia de traerte hasta aquí.

¿El Señor Sesshōmaru? — la pequeña desvió la mirada en dirección a donde se encontraba el Daiyōkai, que continuaba imperturbable observando la luna.

Así es — continuo Jaken — será mejor que no molestes más al amo.

Lo siento. — Lin agachó la cabeza. — ¡Pero me da gusto que usted se encuentre bien! — y abrazó al pequeño demonio.

¡Lin, cálmate, no hagas eso! — le dijo Jaken y se soltó de su abrazo.

Los dos se levantaron y se acercaron a Sesshōmaru.

¿Señor Sesshōmaru? — dijo la pequeña mirando al Daiyōkai con el agradecimiento reflejado en su mirada achocolatada.

El Daiyōkai la miró un momento, para después dirigir su dorada mirada nuevamente al firmamento.

Andando — fue su única palabra, y empezó a caminar con su habitual elegancia.

¡Sí! — respondió Lin alegremente asintiendo con la cabeza, y comenzó a andar al lado de Sesshōmaru.

¡Qué gusto que estemos todos nuevamente juntos! — dijo Jaken con alegría.

Y se fueron los tres, caminando hacia la lejanía.

_Nota de la autora: Tessaiga era, en apariencia, la espada más poderosa de Inu no Taishō, sin incluir a Souunga, esa es otro cuento que no viene en el manga original, pero la película estuvo chida, y ya trataré su historia. No me dirán que miento, pues en los pocos capítulos que salen Sesshōmaru y sus acompañantes, no falta alguna parte de preocupación por él hacia la pequeña de negros cabellos. Sayonara._


	5. Los malditos guerreros

**Capitulo 5 Los malditos guerreros**

La noche estaba ya en su esplendor, un gran fragmento de la luna se divisaba en el firmamento cubierto de estrellas, arrojando una tenue luz entre los arboles del frondoso bosque.

El Daiyōkai, sereno e imperturbable, como si fuera una estatua, observaba el cielo mientras divagaba su pensamiento. A su alrededor brillaba un aura sobrenatural, haciéndolo lucir tan atractivo. Sus acompañantes dormían profunda y plácidamente. El cansancio del día les había hecho caer en un pesado sueño. Al parecer nada interrumpiría ese placentero momento…

Sesshōmaru dirigió la mirada inescrutable de sus ojos dorados hacía algún punto situado más allá del bosque. Algo o alguien merodeaban por ahí. Su finísimo olfato descubrió… eran humanos.

"Ladrones o soldados tontos" pensó, sin dejar de observar el sitio de donde provenían los ruidos. Esperaba que se alejaran, no quería tener que enfrentarse a ellos, ni incomodar a sus acompañantes. Desgraciadamente los ladrones, como quince, llegaron donde ellos se encontraban. Así que, al notar la presencia del Daiyōkai, se pusieron en guardia.

¡Un yōkai! — dijo uno, al parecer el jefe.

Sesshōmaru los observó sin cambio de expresión. Al escuchar el ruido Kohaku también se había despertado, y se sorprendió al ver a los ladrones que encaraban al imponente demonio.

Señor Sesshōmaru — dijo el muchacho, y se levantó dispuesto a ayudarlo. Sesshōmaru ni lo miró.

¡Un exterminador de yōkai! — señalaron algunos ladrones al ver la vestimenta de Kohaku — Pensamos que todos habían muerto, pues sabemos que su aldea fue atacada por varios seres malignos — especificaron otros.

¿Qué haces, niño, con ese yōkai? — preguntó otro ladrón.

Seguramente es un cadáver viviente que este maldito demonio tiene a su servicio — observó el jefe.

Lárguense — dijo Sesshōmaru inexpresivamente.

Lin y Jaken también se despertaron, junto con Ah – Uh. A la pequeña le dio miedo ver a esos ladrones, le recordaron su desgracia pasada.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — dijo la niña intentando levantarse e ir con él.

No te muevas Lin. — la agarró Jaken del brazo — El amo va a encargarse.

No tememos a los malditos yōkai. — dijo nuevamente el jefe de los ladrones — Vamos muchachos, acabemos con él y matemos a todos.

Jaken — dijo Sesshōmaru con voz de mando que significaba "muévete" a su sirviente, y mirando a Lin de reojo. La pobre estaba muy asustada para hablar.

Vamos Lin, levántate — Jaken la jaló y se escondieron tras Ah - Uh en el preciso instante en que algunos ladrones se abalanzaban sobre su amo, con sus espadas desenvainadas.

Con un rápido movimiento, con su látigo de energía, Sesshōmaru los desarmó. No quería tener que matarlos frente a la niña. Kohaku repelió el ataque de otros dos ladrones con habilidad, su entrenamiento de exterminador le había servido en muchas ocasiones. El muchacho tampoco quería herir a nadie de gravedad.

Apártate y váyanse — le dijo el Daiyōkai poniéndose enfrente de él, mientras otros ladrones sacaron armas de fuego.

¡Muere, demonio! — gritaron y dispararon.

Lin lanzó un grito ahogado. Kohaku apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse. Sesshōmaru esquivó las balas con agilidad. "Así que estos desgraciados piensan que podrán matarme con sus inútiles armas" pensó al tiempo que le lanzó a Kohaku una significativa mirada, la cual no podía desobedecerse.

El muchacho se abalanzó sobre Lin y Jaken.

¡Vámonos! — dijo tomando a la niña de la mano y montando en Ah – Uh, el cual se elevó lo más rápido que pudo. Jaken se agarró de donde alcanzó.

¿Así que te preocupan esos niños humanos? — se rieron algunos ladrones — ¡Dispárenles a ellos! — ordenó el jefe.

Está vez no le importó en absoluto lastimar a los ladrones. Lin ya estaba fuera de peligro y no vería nada que pudiera alterarla más. Con su velocidad pudo desviar nuevamente las balas, hiriendo a los ladrones que habían disparado. Ahora si se arrepentirían, tal vez, porque seguramente morirían, de haber tenido la osadía de enfrentarlo.

Torpes humanos. — les dijo, de pie frente a ellos, imponente e intimidante, y sin un rasguño. Su mirada era tan gélida que los hizo retroceder, y su profunda voz, aunque pausada, los hizo temblar — Hubieran seguido su camino.

Más sin embargo no se movió, esperando el último movimiento de los ladrones.

¡Nosotros no somos gallinas! — dijo el jefe a sus muchachos, mientras retrocedían, ahora si se habían asustado. Los heridos mejor se quedaron tirados, sin atreverse a levantar la vista. La furia del Daiyōkai se sentía en el ambiente, aunque Sesshōmaru no había cambiado su expresión en lo más mínimo. — ¡Enfréntenlo cobardes! — continuo diciendo mientras le temblaba la voz.

Algunos ladrones cayeron de rodillas, suplicando clemencia. Se sintieron desfallecer de miedo. El Daiyōkai parecía una estatua, solo la leve brisa agitaba su larga y plateada cabellera.

¡Muere maldito yōkai! — en un intento desesperado, el jefe tomó su pistola y disparó casi a quemarropa.

Sesshōmaru esquivó la bala y, en un parpadear, tomó al ladrón por el cuello y lo levantó en vilo, mientras lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos dorados tan enigmáticos, que ahora sí reflejaban su furia.

Tú morirás — le dijo sin inflexión en su voz… con rapidez y fiereza separó la cabeza del cuerpo, como si fuera de trapo, y los lanzó hacia los otros.

Los demás ladrones apenas si notaron el movimiento. Y cuando vieron a su jefe caer muerto decidieron huir despavoridos, como pudieron.

Sesshōmaru los miró huir, su mirada retornó a ser gélida. "Seres despreciables" pensó. Y, con su habitual elegancia, se elevó suavemente para buscar a sus acompañantes. Pensó en el susto sufrido por la dulce niña que lo seguía desde hace tiempo. Esperaba que nunca más tuviera que recordar el trauma de su pasado.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — Lin corrió a abrazarlo cuando lo vio descender adonde ellos se habían refugiado, en una peña no muy lejos del bosque. Lo abrazó hasta donde lo alcanzó, las rodillas — ¿No le pasó nada? — y lo miró con sus grandes ojos en los que aun se reflejaba el miedo.

¡Qué tonta eres Lin! — le gritó Jaken desde el fondo — Al amo ningún humano… — pero se llevó una dura y fría mirada de parte de su amo, y mejor cerró el pico.

Vuelvan a dormir — le dijo el Daiyōkai lanzándole a la niña una mirada más tierna y acariciándole la negra cabellera, aunque sea un momento, para después dirigirla nuevamente hacia el horizonte.

Ya sin temor, volvieron a acomodarse para continuar con su sueño interrumpido. Sesshōmaru se quedó observando a Lin de soslayo, hasta que la vio cerrar nuevamente sus grandes ojos capuchinos con tranquilidad. Y después recordó… hacia tiempo que el desgraciado de Naraku había utilizado, él sí, cadáveres vivientes a su servicio para sus planes. Cadáveres de guerreros entrenados para matar. Y nuevamente había tomado a la pequeña como señuelo para querer herir el orgullo y el corazón del Daiyōkai.

Había seguido correctamente la pista de ese maldito. La había seguido sigilosamente sin perder de vista a ese muchacho, aprendiz de exterminador, que tiene a su servicio. Y al parecer Naraku estaba buscando la forma de distraerlos a todos, valiéndose para ello de cadáveres vivientes, traída su alma nuevamente a este mundo con los poderes de esa joya.

Tuvo que eliminar a uno de ellos, un experto en venenos, que había tenido la osadía de enfrentarlo a él, poseedor de un potente veneno en sus filosas garras, con algunas de sus sustancias preparadas. Como si "eso" pudiera acabar con Sesshōmaru. Al parecer ese hombre estaba… interesado en acabar con la vida de los amigos de Inuyasha, los cuales si fueron afectados por los "venenos". Su hermano se encontraba lejos de sus compañeros, y tuvo el atrevimiento de reclamarle por sus amigos. La extraña sacerdotisa, aún consciente, dijo que Sesshōmaru los había salvado. "Sólo acabé con ese sujeto que no me permitía hablar con ellos. ¿Sabes donde esta Naraku?" fue lo que les dijo y así pudo confirmar que estaba en lo correcto. Naraku se ocultaba cerca de ahí y había enviado a esos hombres a enfrentarlos.

Inuyasha, el patético de su hermano, mostró nuevamente su debilidad al casi llorar la "pérdida" de sus amigos, especialmente de la sacerdotisa. Posiblemente le recuerda el amor perdido de hace cincuenta años. Bueno, lo importante era que, al parecer, el desgraciado de Naraku se había ocultado en la montaña sagrada. La pregunta es… ¿cómo entrar? Porque esa energía pura no le permitiría siquiera dar un paso al interior de ese lugar. Habría que hallar el modo. La presencia de Kohaku allí demostraba que verdaderamente ese maldito se escondió, ocultando su esencia dentro de ese campo, para recuperarse de las heridas sufridas desde la última vez que lo vieron.

Sin embargo… el engendro también tenía planes en su contra. Así que mandó a dos de esos cadáveres, los guerreros, para que lo enfrentaran.

En las proximidades de un puente, en un lugar cubierto por una tenue neblina, no muy alejado del Monte Hakurei, Sesshōmaru y sus acompañantes buscaban rodear el campo sagrado. La idea de que Naraku se ocultaba en ese lugar ahora era algo concreto. De pronto, entre los espesos matorrales, el Daiyōkai percibió un olor que ya antes había sentido… el de un cadáver viviente.

¡Mhp! Un sirviente de Naraku. — dijo Sesshōmaru observando al hombre que surgió de la espesura, con el deje de una pequeña sonrisa pero sin cambio en su voz. ¿Es que Naraku no tenía otra cosa mejor? — No eres más que un cadáver.

¡Ah! ¡Qué buen olfato tiene! — le respondió el "hombre" hablando en tono raro y agudo, nada menos que el capitán Jakotsu, de los Shichinintai — Se nota que es hermano de Inuyasha. Vamos a ver que le parece esto.

Blandió su espada, un arma extraña que al parecer se desdoblaba en varias. Pero Sesshōmaru fue más rápido y de un golpe certero desvió el ataque y se lanzó sobre Jakotsu, el cual por poco no esquiva el filo de Tōkijin. Aunque la energía sagrada del monte le impedía al Daiyōkai utilizar toda la fuerza de su espada.

¡Es un ser peligroso! — dijo el guerrero arrastrándose y alejándose lo más que pudo.

Sesshōmaru no lo persiguió, estaba a la espera de que podría hacer ese tipo.

¡Jijiji! — rió Jaken y casi brinca del gusto. Él y Lin se encontraban cerca del puente, junto al barranco. — A ver que te pareció eso.

Jakotsu lanzó un ataque hacia ellos.

¡Cállate y no te entrometas! — le espetó blandiendo la espada, y los pobres del susto casi se caen mientras la espada dio justo en el suelo.

Jakotsu lanzó un nuevo golpe. Sesshōmaru nuevamente desvió el ataque mientras le dirigió a su sirviente una mirada significativa de enojo y una orden contundente, con sólo decirle:

¡Jaken! — lo que significaba que se fuera de ahí llevando a Lin a un lugar seguro.

Vámonos Lin, aquí sólo estorbamos al amo — y corrieron tomados de la mano, por el puente.

Pero… — iba a decir la chiquilla, se notaba un poco preocupada en su voz.

Sin peros, — le dijo Jaken sin soltarla — al Señor Sesshōmaru no le ganará una escoria como esa.

Cuando pasaron, el gran demonio se interpuso elegantemente para impedir que Jakotsu los siguiera.

¡Ah, veo que no quiere involucrar a la pequeña! — dijo el guerrero al ver la acción hecha por el Daiyōkai — ¡Qué generoso es usted!

Eres un cadáver muy hablador — le contestó Sesshōmaru con su voz habitual y su inexpresiva mirada ambarina, tomando a Tōkijin para enfrentar al guerrero.

¡Ya no me diga cadáver, que me molesta mucho! — se quejó Jakotsu, y también tomo posición de ataque y continuo diciendo — Pero bueno, es mejor que se hayan ido, así pelearemos sin interrupciones — y volvió a lanzar un ataque, el cual Sesshōmaru esquivó nuevamente.

Sin embargo… mientras Jaken y Lin corrían atravesando el puente se toparon con un sujeto, otro guerrero enviado por Naraku. Al parecer nuevamente intentaba secuestrar a la niña para manipular al poderoso demonio. Jaken le hizo frente utilizando el Báculo de Dos Caras… y cayeron al fondo del barranco.

En ese momento Sesshōmaru se distrajo, al notar que en el puente había otro guerrero y que Lin corría peligro, lo que Jakotsu aprovechó para desarmarlo.

¡Si no pone atención le volaré la cabeza! — le dijo al tiempo que de un certero golpe hizo que Tōkijin volará de la mano del Daiyōkai. El siguiente ataque Sesshōmaru lo esquivó con agilidad.

Al escuchar el grito de la pequeña en el momento que caían al vacío no lo dudó ni un segundo… y se olvidó de Jakotsu para ir a salvarla, dándole la espalda al guerrero. Jakotsu quedó sorprendido ante tal acto de… ¿compasión? ¿Cómo un yōkai de la categoría de Sesshōmaru dejaba una pelea para rescatar a una pequeña? Bueno, ya les habían informado que por esa niña el Daiyōkai era capaz de todo, así que, capturándola a ella, el poderoso demonio estaría a sus órdenes. Pero el mandato era exterminarlo de una buena vez.

¡Hasta nunca, Sesshōmaru! — le dijo Jakotsu riéndose como loco y lanzando varios ataques, los cuales Sesshōmaru esquivó hábilmente para tomar nuevamente a Tōkijin, la cual se había clavado en una peña cercana, y lanzarse al barranco a rescatar a Lin.

Parecía que ya había caído dentro del corte de la Jakotsutou _(Espada serpiente)_ del Shichinintai, pero se liberó de el con rápido movimiento y… le devolvió el ataque; por poco el guerrero no la cuenta al pasar la cuchilla muy cerca de su cuello. El pobre Jakotsu quedó en shock por un momento al percatarse de que casi muere por su propia espada.

"Estuve muy cerca de ponerle fin a ese pedazo de mierda" pensó el Daiyōkai al tiempo que descendía por el barranco. Al fondo del mismo pasaba un río de fuerte corriente. "El agua ha borrado su rastro". Así que tomó camino siguiendo la corriente. Jaken se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí. Notó la presencia de su amo, pero no quería levantarse.

Jaken. — Sesshōmaru si que se había percatado que el pequeño ser verde se encontraba con vida. — ¿Te estas haciendo el muerto, Jaken? — le preguntó entre divertido y enojado ante el comportamiento de su sirviente, pero sin voltear a verlo.

¡Perdóneme amo bonito! — dijo Jaken, el tono de su amo no era para tomarse a broma — ¡Arriesgaré mi vida para salvar a la pequeña Lin!

Sesshōmaru continuó caminando sin dignarse a contestarle a Jaken, sin mirarlo ni una vez. El sirviente se quedó con el pico abierto pero rápidamente siguió a su amo. Cuando volvió a percibir el rastro de su pequeña, se movió con más velocidad, deslizándose como si volara. Jaken apenas si pudo sostenerse de la estola. "Así que se encuentran al pie de la montaña sagrada" pensó mientras se acercaba al Monte Hakurei. Aunque Jaken le dirigió unas palabras, hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Llegando allá, atravesó el campo sagrado. Jaken volvió a hablar, pero Sesshōmaru estaba decidido. Lo importante era salvar la vida de la pequeña Lin, así que, aunque el campo intentaba impedir su avance, él continuó caminando. Su sirviente no pudo andar ni un paso más. Llegó ante los dos Shichinintai, los cuales se sorprendieron al ver que había conseguido atravesar la energía sagrada. Uno de ellos, Suikotsu, llevaba a la niña bajo su brazo. Ella se alegró de ver a su salvador.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — exclamó con alegría, sabía que el Daiyōkai no permitiría que algo malo le pasara.

Sinvergüenza, — le dijo Jakotsu — eres un demonio, ¿no me digas que el poder sagrado no te afecta?

El guerrero nuevamente atacó utilizando su Jakotsutou, él esquivo los ataques pero esta vez si recibió un pequeño corte en el brazo. De verdad que el campo sagrado afectaba sus movimientos. Además, la energía maligna de Tōkijin se desvaneció.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — gritaba Lin con preocupación, pues se dio cuenta que a su Señor le resultaba difícil moverse como de costumbre.

¡Apresúrate Jakotsu a eliminar a esa basura! — gritó Suikotsu, el guerrero que sostenía a la niña — ¡Ya quiero matar a esta chiquilla!

Si no fuera por ese campo sagrado, ninguno de esos cadáveres seguiría de pie. Jakotsu continuaba mandando sus ataques, impidiendo que Sesshōmaru se acercara a Suikotsu para rescatar a Lin. El Daiyōkai esquivaba los golpes, si que le costaba un poco de trabajo movilizarse y no podía utilizar a Tōkijin con naturalidad. Aprovechó un descuido de Jakotsu para lanzarse sobre él y por poco lo atraviesa con su espada. Si tan solo pudiera moverse bien...

¡Olvídate ya de ese demonio! — gritó Suikotsu con desesperación mientras Jakotsu recuperaba nuevamente el equilibrio, al haber esquivado a Sesshōmaru. — ¡Quiero matar ya a esta niña! — y amenazó a la pobre Lin con sus shuko, neko-te tekagi _(guantes con garras afiladas)._

No cambiaran de parecer. — dijo el Daiyōkai, sin inflexión en su voz, enderezándose también y levantando su espada — Ya veo. ¡Mhp! — y se dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer pensaba en algo gracioso.

¡No comprendo que te causa tanta risa! — se enojó Jakotsu volviendo a lanzar su ataque — ¿Acaso crees qué de verdad puedes ganarme?

Esta vez, el movimiento de Sesshōmaru fue sorpresivo. Primero, con un golpe certero desvió la Jakotsutou acercando a Jakotsu. "¡No puede ser!" exclamó asombrado Jakotsu cuando la garra de Sesshōmaru le atravesó el pecho. Había lanzado simultáneamente a Tōkijin hacia atrás, a Suikotsu, la cual se clavó en el pecho del guerrero, haciéndolo caer. Los dos Shichinintai podrían haber muerto en el acto, pero… la protección del campo sagrado impedía que el veneno de la garra del Daiyōkai tuviera efecto y el poder maligno de Tōkijin fluyera. Además, los fragmentos de la joya maldita son los que les daban la vida. Lin quiso huir… más Suikotsu aun no pensaba ceder, y volvió a atraparla.

¿Será porque me lastimaron que el doctor tiene miedo de salir? — le dijo Suikotsu a la pequeña mientras levantaba su neko-te-tekagi, dispuesto a acabar con su vida. La pobre niña abrió más sus lindos ojos, asustada.

Al verlo de cerca puedo notar que es un chico sexy. — habló Jakotsu al mismo tiempo mientras el gran demonio lo sostenía, ya se había percatado que no surtió efecto su ataque — Nosotros no morimos tan fácil — terminó diciendo.

En un desesperado intento de evitar que Lin muriera, Sesshōmaru soltó a Jakotsu para abalanzarse sobre Suikotsu. El "hombre" se rió como un loco.

¡Es demasiado tarde! — le dijo con su expresión de maniático.

Prefería que lo hirieran a él antes que permitir que ella fuera lastimada, cuando… percibió la energía de un poder espiritual. Se detuvo en seco al ver que una flecha sagrada atravesaba la garganta del guerrero. Éste cayó, ahora sí herido de muerte. Jakotsu se alejó despavorido, "¡A esa mujer si le tengo miedo!" dijo con temor, y Lin corrió para ponerse a su lado. Era la sacerdotisa que había sellado a su hermano hace 50 años. Ella tuvo una charla con Suikotsu, hasta que el corte mortal de la Jakotsutou le arrebató el fragmento que lo mantenía con vida. Jakotsu huyó con ese fragmento y Suikotsu volvió a morir… está vez en paz. Lin se acercó a Kikyō.

Gracias por haberme salvado, sacerdotisa.

¿Tuviste miedo? — le dijo ella con una sonrisa, se notaba cansada.

Sí, — afirmó Lin — pero siento lástima por ese hombre.

Sesshōmaru había escuchado toda la charla entre Suikotsu y Kikyō, con su expresión imperturbable. Lo más valioso para él, su pequeña de grandes ojos y linda sonrisa, ya estaba nuevamente a salvo. Sólo quería permitirle mostrar su agradecimiento hacia esa mujer. Inmediatamente, al terminar Lin de pronunciar sus últimas palabras, giró sobre sus pasos y se fue sin decirle nada a Kikyō. La pequeña se fue con él. Y la miko también se alejó, moviéndose con dificultad. Sesshōmaru le dirigió una mirada de soslayo al tiempo que pensaba "¡Mhp! Es la mujer que disparó alguna vez a Inuyasha. Ella también es un cadáver. Con esto le han enseñado el destino que le espera".

¿Señor Sesshōmaru? — Lin lo miró con curiosidad, regresándolo a la realidad.

Lin, vámonos — le dijo volviendo a su indiferencia habitual.

¡Sí! — respondió la pequeña, ya sonreía. Esa era la sonrisa que a Sesshōmaru siempre le gustaba ver en ese pequeño rostro, la que le traía paz a su corazón de yōkai.

¿En donde estaría oculto ese maldito infeliz? Posiblemente maquinando otro de sus malvados planes.

Sesshōmaru volvió nuevamente la vista hacia la pequeña Lin, la que dormía plácidamente otra vez. Y pensó… que tal vez lo mejor para ella, aunque por dentro se le comprimiera el corazón, era volver a vivir entre los suyos. Pero tenía que ser con humanos confiables, que le enseñaran nuevamente y le ayudaran a superar sus miedos. Porque a su lado, era más probable que abandonara este mundo antes de que su tiempo terminara. Y eso sería algo que él nunca se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

_Nota de la autora: Pienso que así debió ser… Sesshōmaru ya se había planteado devolver a Lin con los humanos porque a su lado no era más que peligro para ella, tal vez no estaba consiente de querer revivirla otra vez y no poder… esto lo manejó después de esa parte del Kanketsu, cuando estuvo a punto de perderla por siempre y su madre Irasue, "conmovida" del dolor de su hijo, trajo de vuelta el alma de la pequeña niña… falta un poco para ya tratar todo en tiempo presente. Sayo._


	6. El maligno poder de Soounga

_**Capítulo 6 La lucha de poder… por el poder**__._

Otro día más buscando a ese maldito. Y en su camino encontraron… las típicas batallas entre humanos por la obtención de más poder y riqueza. "Basuras despreciables. Se dejan dominar por sus ambiciones". Sería mejor evitarlos.

Sesshōmaru se detuvo un instante, dirigiendo una mirada gélida a la batalla que transcurría enfrente de ellos, a la lejanía. Los soldados no habían notado su presencia, estaban concentrados en su lucha.

¿Qué ocurre Señor Sesshōmaru? — preguntó la pequeña niña de negros cabellos y grandes ojos cafés, la cual montaba sobre Ah – Uh, con Kohaku junto a ella. El muchacho miró fijamente al Daiyōkai, después de ver a la lejanía, hacia donde dirigía su mirada ambarina.

Jaken, — le dijo el gran demonio a su sirviente — monta en Ah – Uh y elevémonos un poco.

Como ordene amo bonito — contestó Jaken, que también había notado la presencia de los molestos humanos.

Rápidamente montó en el dragón, y se elevaron primero que el Daiyōkai.

Sesshōmaru ascendió suavemente, sin mirar a sus acompañantes y sin dejar de observar la batalla. A una altura prudente, avanzaron sigilosamente. Lin y Kohaku observaron desde arriba a los soldados.

Son soldados. — señaló el muchacho a su compañera — Están peleando por nuevas tierras para sus señores.

¿Por qué hacen eso? — preguntó la pequeña, mirando a su amigo con curiosidad.

Pues… — dudó Kohaku — creo que porque quieren tener más poder sobre los demás.

Más poder… ¿quién no quisiera? Sin embargo los humanos tienen una idea equivocada del poder. Y si lo tienen… no lo saben controlar. Sus debilidades los dominan. Los humanos no merecen más poder… ¿o si?

¿Para qué quieres más poder? — le había dicho su padre hace cientos de años — ¿Tienes algo que proteger?

¿Poder para proteger… algo?

Y eso le hizo recordar… una lucha de poder que involucró una vez más la vida de esa dulce pequeña que lo acompañaba.

Sintió la fuerza que hacía mucho tiempo se había perdido… y sonrió brevemente complacido al pensar que al fin podría adueñarse de ella… y cumplir por lo menos con uno de sus deseos de hace doscientos años atrás. Tal vez parte de la herencia le fue negada, y ésta otra oculta, lejos de su alcance. Pero ahora se encontraba nuevamente en este mundo, y él la tomaría.

Regresaron sobre sus pasos. Jaken también había sentido el poder maligno, proveniente de ese extraño lugar, el pozo devorador de huesos ubicado cerca de esa aldea de humanos que Inuyasha, el medio hermano de su Señor, solía frecuentar. Y no le gustó la sutil sonrisa de su amo. No sabía si esperar algo bueno de eso. "El amo Sesshōmaru es tan impredecible". Lin también notó algo extraño, y más cuando su Señor quiso volver ahí, a ese lugar por donde casi nunca le gustaba pasar.

Señor Jaken, — preguntó un poco… cautelosa, pues el comportamiento del gran demonio le pareció diferente — ¿qué ocurre?

No lo se. — le contestó el ser verde en un susurro, temeroso de decir una palabra que a su amo no le gustara — Pero seguramente es algo importante.

Siguieron a una distancia prudente a su Señor. En ese momento… se detuvo.

"Así que Inuyasha tiene a la Souunga" pensó Sesshōmaru al sentir también la presencia de su hermano, y se le dibujó una pequeña mueca de disgusto. "No se conforma con haberme quitado a Tessaiga, pero… ¿cómo diablos la consiguió ese mal nacido?" Apresuró su andar y dejó atrás a sus acompañantes.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — le gritó Lin. Jaken abrió de más el pico — ¡Apúrese señor Jaken, o nos dejan! ¡Rápido Ah – Uh! — le ordenó al dragón para que no perdiera de vista al amo.

Ah - Uh obedeció y avanzó más rápido… lo suficiente como para no quedarse muy atrás.

"El poder de Souunga" volvió a pensar Sesshōmaru al sentir la terrible descarga de energía. "La Souunga no puede ser controlada por un ser tan débil como esa escoria". Llegó a donde se encontraba el Hanyō, que batallaba contra el dominio de la terrible arma, la cual estaba firmemente atada a su mano.

En cuanto se percató de su presencia, Inuyasha lo encaró. Su rostro reflejaba esas duras facciones que adquiría cuando era controlado por el instinto de bestia que reside en su interior. ¡Cómo si pudiera llegar a eso!

Sesshōmaru, — habló con su áspera voz — aléjate de aquí y no te entrometas en mis asuntos — al tiempo que forcejeaba contra sí mismo.

"¿Tus asuntos?" pensó el Daiyōkai con furia "La Souunga no es asunto tuyo, no eres digno de ella".

Sesshōmaru, — se oyó otra voz — ¿así que aún deseas poseerme como antes? — la espada era la que hablaba — ¡Qué pena que para ti sólo haya sido el arma más débil!

Cállate escoria y no hables más. — contestó el gran demonio — ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que una basura como tú puede controlar ese gran poder? — se dirigía a su hermano, el cual seguía luchando en contra de la espada.

Jaken y Lin se habían acercado, pero prefirieron mantenerse a una distancia prudente, ocultos tras unas rocas. Observaron el rostro endurecido de Inuyasha… y no les gustó para nada.

Es mejor permanecer aquí Lin. — le dijo Jaken a la pequeña, que parecía querer estar cerca de su Señor — No hay porque entrometerse en su pelea.

Oiga señor Jaken, — preguntó la niña con un poco de temor — ¿por qué siempre el Señor Sesshōmaru pelea contra el señor Inuyasha? ¿Acaso no son hermanos?

Pues si pero… — iba a contestar el pequeño demonio, cuando en ese instante los dos hermanos empezaron a pelear — ¡Guarda silencio! — le espetó a la chiquilla y se escondieron un poco más, lo suficiente como para no perder detalle de la lucha.

La Souunga controlaba nuevamente a Inuyasha, y le estaba dando algo de batalla a Sesshōmaru, que utilizaba hábilmente a Tōkijin, pero no era tan fácil como cuando lo enfrentaba en una pelea normal. Esta vez tuvo que emplearse un poco a fondo. Por un momento parecía que el Hanyō, manejado por la espada maldita, vencería al Daiyōkai.

¡Ríndete Sesshōmaru! — habló nuevamente la espada — ¡Los dos se irán al infierno junto con su padre!

Inuyasha empujaba a Sesshōmaru hacía un despeñadero. Lin y Jaken se asustaron. "¡Señor Sesshōmaru!" gritaron al unísono. El gran demonio notó la presencia de sus acompañantes y vio por un instante el miedo en los lindos ojos de "su" pequeña. Se recobró y de un rápido movimiento… empujó a su hermano y soltó a Tōkijin para tomar a Tessaiga del obi de Inuyasha y lanzarle… un _Kaze no Kizu. _ Por un pelo no es alcanzado por el ataque de su propia espada, aún así voló un poco para atrás y cayó como fardo _(__a Sesshōmaru le sale mejor que a Inuyasha__)_.

El campo protector de Tessaiga hirió una vez más la mano del Daiyōkai. La dejó caer mientras respiraba algo cansado. La Souunga no sería fácil de dominar. Estaba llena de odio y rencor hacia su padre. "El amo Sesshōmaru se ve agotado, nunca lo he visto así", pensó Jaken con preocupación. "¡Pobre Señor Sesshōmaru!", Lin también lo veía y en su pequeño rostro se reflejaba… sus ganas de querer estar junto al gran demonio y poder ayudarlo. Inuyasha se levantó, aún controlado por la espada.

¡Qué sujeto tan persistente! — observó Jaken.

Se ve que aún nos falta algo de sangre — dijo la espada. Inuyasha volteó a ver a los seres que estaban a su alcance… cayó cerca de donde Lin y Jaken se habían ocultado — ¡Ve por ellos! — ordenó la espada, y el semidemonio se abalanzó sobre los dos, con el arma en alto, dispuesto a descargar un golpe mortal.

Los pobres huyeron despavoridos y por poquito son cortados por la espada. Jaken había tratado de hacerle frente con el Báculo de Dos Caras. "¡Señor Sesshōmaru!" gritó la pequeña con miedo, al ver el terrible rostro del Hanyō. Utilizando lo que le quedaba, el Daiyōkai se levantó tan rápido como pudo, dispuesto a atravesar nuevamente con sus filosas garras con veneno a esa escoria de su hermano. Ese maldito no se atrevería nunca a tocar a "su" niña. No le permitiría sacrificarla para darle más poder a la Souunga. En eso…

¡OSUWARI! — el grito de la joven mujer que acompaña a Inuyasha, hizo que Sesshōmaru se frenara un poco.

Ella se abalanzó sobre el Hanyō, y lo tomó de la cintura, queriendo contenerlo. El poder espiritual se manifestó en el extraño rosario que su hermano lleva al cuello.

¡OSUWARI! — gritó más fuerte. Inuyasha, bueno, la Souunga, intentaba librarse de esa energía sagrada — ¡OSUWARI! — esta vez funcionó, y Souunga voló por los aires mientras que la fuerza del conjuro azotó a Inuyasha… y también a Aome _(__pobrecita, casi le cae Inuyasha encima, por eso quedó tan mal)._

El corazón de Sesshōmaru recuperó un poco su latir. La Souunga había dejado a Inuyasha y por el momento… la pequeña Lin estaba salvada. Pero eso no acababa todavía. La espada maldita no se rendiría y él… tenía que tomarla y alejarla de la escoria de su hermano… y de los otros seres ambiciosos de poder, un poder que solamente él podría controlar. La Souunga tendría que ser suya o volver a desaparecer. Si Souunga seguía alimentándose de odio…

Se alejó de ahí en cuanto llegaron los amigos de su hermano. Ya había notado la presencia de un sirviente de su padre, desaparecido también junto con la poderosa espada. No podía perder más tiempo. Sus acompañantes, especialmente Lin, estarían mejor con ellos.

Caminaba pausadamente, recordando las palabras que su padre le dirigiera ese día, doscientos años atrás, antes de que se entregara a la muerte… por proteger… la vida de esa mujer y su despreciable descendencia.

¿Tienes algo que proteger?

Y esas palabras, hace mucho tiempo iban y venían en su memoria, pero ahora le sonaban más claras… sin saber por qué.

Siguió el rastro de la espada, lo había perdido por un instante, pero volvió a percibirlo. "¿Qué tienes planeado, Souunga?" pensó al darse cuenta hacia donde se encaminaba el arma.

Llegó al lugar, y se abrió paso entre las altas cañas de bambú. Alguien más se encontraba allí. Inuyasha. "¡Mph!" volvió a pensar el Daiyōkai al notar la presencia de su hermano "esta basura si que es testarudo". Se acercó a donde momentos antes estaba enterrado el cadáver… de un estúpido soldado.

Setsuna no Takemaru. — se sonrió un momento — ¿Por qué escogiste a este infeliz? — dijo, como conversando con la espada.

¿Acaso lo conoces? — le preguntó Inuyasha. Lo había dejado pasar sin haberle dicho nada — ¡Pero si esta es una tumba humana! ¿Qué tienes que ver con él?

Sesshōmaru volteó a ver a su hermano con sus fríos ojos ambarinos. Había decidido ignorar su presencia, pero… ¿el pobre iluso pensaba que podría derrotar a esa poderosa espada, siendo lo que era, un simple… Hanyō? Bueno… su ignorancia y estupidez a veces le colmaban la paciencia.

Eres un pobre idiota… que no conoce bien sus orígenes — le dijo con calma, pero con un tono endurecido.

¿Qué quieres que sepa, tarado? — le espetó enfadado su hermano — Si tú lo sabes, dímelo.

Este desgraciado es el culpable de la muerte de mi padre — le dijo con la voz cargada de furia — por la basura de tu madre. Y te sientes digno de enfrentarte a la Souunga, sin siquiera conocer el rostro de él, imbécil.

¡Keh! Mira miserable, — lo enfrentó, desenfundando a Tessaiga — puedes decir lo que quieras pero de eso no me avergüenzo, — y lo fulminó con la mirada — no te creas tan importante porque tú si lo conociste y yo no. Y no te necesito para vencer a esa espada.

Escoria… morirás — sacó a Tōkijin y lanzó un ataque potente.

Inuyasha esquivó con algo de trabajo varios golpes del Daiyōkai. Las cañas cortadas caían por montones. El filo de Tōkijin es imparable. Sesshōmaru preparó su mejor ataque… el "_Souryuha_". El Hanyō cargó con todo.

¡Probarás el poder de _Bakuryuha_! — y lanzó el golpe, utilizando también la energía que salió de Tōkijin.

Sesshōmaru esperó el mejor momento para contraatacar, teniendo frente a él a su espada, en posición de defensa. Y mientras tanto pensaba… nuevamente en su padre. "Sólo yo puedo superarte, padre". Así que contuvo el _Bakuryuha_ con _Souryuha_… y se lo regresó a Inuyasha. Si no fuera por el campo protector de la funda de Tessaiga… el Hanyō no lo contaría. "Mi poder no es despreciable" pensó Sesshōmaru al tiempo que se alejaba, sin dignarse a ver a su hermano, tirado entre los restos de las cañas de bambú; ninguna quedó en pie ante la potencia del ataque. "Veremos que puede hacer Souunga con ese desgraciado". Y volvió a seguir el rastro de la espada.

Andando, meditaba en muchas cosas. La Souunga… una espada difícil de controlar, le constaba muy bien que su padre no la había dominado del todo. Era un arma voluntariosa. Capaz de desatar caos si el que la poseyera estaba cargado de malos deseos; podría abrir las puertas del inframundo y terminar con la vida como la conocemos. Únicamente quedaría devastación y almas en pena. La Souunga, en manos equivocadas… sería letal. Su padre no confió en él, por eso…

Tenseiga es para ti, Tessaiga para Inuyasha, pues él la necesitará más que tú. — le dijo ese lejano día — Souunga no esta a discusión. La ocultaré lejos, en donde no pueda hacer daño ni caer en manos equivocadas. No necesitas más poder.

Poder… claro que le interesaba tener poder, ser más que su padre. Aunque ya era ampliamente reconocido como el hijo mayor de Inu no Taishō, el Gran Señor del Oeste. Y era respetado por muchos, temido por varios, tal vez hasta odiado. Nadie, nunca, ponía en duda su gran poder… pero si tuviera más…

"Padre" pensó nuevamente al tiempo que se acercaba al lugar donde la Souunga se encontraba… utilizando a ese pobre cadáver inmundo, hundido en su pena, "no entiendo por qué me negaste también a Souunga. ¿Acaso pensaste que… me dejaría dominar por su voluntad?" Y esta vez, sus finas facciones reflejaban ira y decepción ante lo que su padre le había hecho. La humillación.

_Nota de la autora: La batalla aún estaba por comenzar, y él entendería algunas cosas que __Inu no Taishō__ siempre había tratado de mostrarle. Especialmente… la protección y el amor hacia los seres que incondicionalmente te lo brindan. Y eso era de vital importancia… para poder realmente superarlo._


	7. El maligno poder de Soounga es vencido

_**Capítulo 6 parte 2 Souunga es vencida… con el poder del amor.**_

A la lejanía contempló el área devastada. La espada estaba haciendo de las suyas, utilizando a ese pobre cadáver humano lleno de algún sentimiento indefinido.

"Takemaru…" pensó el Daiyōkai, "pobre infeliz". La brisa hacía ondear su larga y plateada cabellera. Frente a él… más cadáveres animados por la fuerza oscura de la espada. Se acercaban, dispuestos a atacarlo. Cadáveres de soldados incautos que habían sido presa del poder maligno de la Souunga y ahora eran utilizados en su contra. Los miró gélidamente, y con un certero golpe de Tōkijin… los apartó de su camino. "Basura e inmundicia" pensó y continuó con su andar.

Mientras avanzaba, seguía meditando en las cosas sucedidas hacia tantos años atrás, cuando su padre tomó la decisión de… dejarle a la espada más inservible, con el pretexto de que él no requería más poder, porque ya tiene el suficiente.

Tenseiga… un arma inútil. Para lo único que la había utilizado fue para… traer de regreso la vida de una pequeña huérfana humana, sin entender verdaderamente el por qué de tal acto. Y tal vez dos o tres acciones más, como el salvar al ser verde que tiene por sirviente, en la búsqueda de ese inmundo llamado Naraku, quien se había atrevido a desafiarlo. Pero nada digno realmente de ser mencionado otra vez. Así que Tenseiga sólo es un estorbo. Tessaiga era el arma poderosa que debió haber sido suya, pero que fue heredada a esa escoria de hermano, Inuyasha, porque su padre decidió que él, Sesshōmaru, no necesitaba nada más.

Los cadáveres querían impedirle el paso. Los cortaba con facilidad por montones… más volvían a levantarse. Aún así, él seguía adelante. Pero el poder de Tōkijin se desvanecía, pues la energía maligna de Souunga es bastante mayor. "Tarde o temprano ocurriría" pensó para sí mismo. "¿Qué estará tramando ese infeliz de Takemaru haciendo algo así?". Clavó momentáneamente a Tōkijin en el suelo, tal vez tendría que utilizar alguna otra de sus técnicas. Los cadáveres volvieron a atacarlo, uno de esos repugnantes seres le arrebató a Tenseiga de su obi y se explotó a sí mismo con una bomba que traía en su armadura. Sesshōmaru observó por un instante el vuelo de la espada, su única herencia. "Tenseiga… no es una gran pérdida". Y continuó con su andar, destrozando cadáveres con su látigo de energía.

Tenseiga cayó cerca de donde se encontraban Lin y Jaken, junto con los amigos de Inuyasha, que se encontraban allí peleando también, pues habían decidido ayudar al Hanyō aunque él no quisiera. Sabían que la única forma de vencer a esa arma maldita era uniendo las fuerzas de las dos espadas, la herencia que Inu no Taishō les había conferido a sus dos hijos.

¡Es la espada del Señor Sesshōmaru! — dijo la pequeña al ver el arma caída, y bajó de Ah – Uh para tomarla —. ¡Tengo que dársela!

Uno de los cadáveres se abalanzó sobre ella, y, gracias a una flecha de Aome, no le hizo nada. La chica se acercó a la pequeña.

Lin, ¿te encuentras bien? — le preguntó con un poco de preocupación.

Gracias señorita Aome — respondió la chiquilla.

Súbitamente… un ogro las atrapó y las levantó en el aire.

¿Y este tío de donde salió? — gritó Aome entre asombrada y asustada.

Oye Lin — le dijo a la niña el espíritu de un viejecito que iba con Aome, Saya, mismo que había sido la funda guardiana de la Souunga —, ¿qué no esa es Tenseiga? — y señaló la espada que la chiquilla sujetaba fuertemente en sus manos.

¡Sí! — contestó la pequeña al tiempo que el ogro se alejaba del campo de batalla, llevándose a las dos —. ¡Tengo que entregársela al Señor Sesshōmaru! — y las dos gritaron.

Shippou se percató de lo sucedido.

¡Se llevan a Aome! — dijo el kitsune a viva voz.

¡Aome! — Inuyasha corrió tras ese ogro. Los cadáveres impedían su avance —. ¡Fuera de mi camino, porquerías! — los cortaba con Tessaiga.

¡Inuyasha! — gritó la joven, algo aterrada.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — gritó la niña con energía, pues había visto a su Señor a lo lejos —. ¡Ayúdenos!

Al oír esa dulce voz, el corazón de Sesshōmaru palpitó preocupado y furioso. Nuevamente la niña peligraba. Su valiosa vida… tenía que rescatarla. ¿Por qué a los humanos les encanta involucrarse en asuntos que no pueden resolver? Esa miserable alma de Takemaru, controlada por la Souunga, al parecer estaba perdida entre el deseo de venganza y su amor no correspondido por la pobre madre de su hermano. Primero salvar a Lin, después acabar con ese infeliz y… tal vez devolver a la Souunga al lugar donde estuvo oculta. La vida de la pequeña niña no la perdería por esa espada maldita. "¿Qué hace Lin aquí y por qué?" se preguntaba mientras avanzaba con mayor rapidez.

Moviéndose con agilidad fue tras el ogro. No sólo llevaba a Lin, también a esa extraña joven, la mujer que acompaña al idiota de Inuyasha. "¿Acaso Takemaru cree que…? Pobre torpe", pensó un poco divertido, como entendiendo lo que pretendía hacer el soldado muerto. Los cadáveres querían impedirle el paso. "Es un iluso si cree que eso va a detenerme" pensó nuevamente al tiempo que destrozaba a esas repugnantes cosas con sus certeras y peligrosas garras. Inuyasha lo alcanzó. Al parecer esa mujer significa mucho para él. Tal vez es el recuerdo del "amor perdido"… el que lo selló hace cincuenta años.

¡Sesshōmaru! — le gritó —, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Te dije que no te necesito!

Escoria… tu fétido olor te delata — le contestó duramente fulminándolo con su ambarina mirada como hielo, repeliendo un nuevo ataque de los inanimados seres —. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sobrevivirás a esto? No vengo a ayudarte.

Inuyasha se acercó y se colocó junto a él, de espaldas, mientras eran rodeados por los cadáveres. Tomaron posición de ataque, Inuyasha blandiendo a Tessaiga, Sesshōmaru con la garra lista.

¡Keh! Estamos en la misma postura — le espetó el Hanyō —. No me digas que saldrás bien librado… ¡Tomen esto, basuras! — les lanzó un _Kaze no Kizu_ a los cadáveres que tenía enfrente —. Ya terminaremos con lo nuestro después — le dijo a su hermano al tiempo en que el ataque le daba de lleno a los cuerpos muertos.

Perfecto. La oportunidad que Sesshōmaru esperaba. Nuevamente, usando su velocidad, dejó a Inuyasha muy atrás, después de que los cadáveres cayeron por la herida del viento. Que su hermano se encargara del resto. A él le preocupaba más evitar que Takemaru tomara la vida de Lin para satisfacer a Souunga. Tenía que protegerla. Las palabras de su padre resonaron a la lejanía.

¿Tienes algo que proteger?

Llegó justo a tiempo para evitar… el golpe mortal sobre "su" pequeña.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — dijo ella emocionada.

Váyanse — indicó fríamente, mirando de reojo a la niña y… a la "mujer" de su hermano —. Esto no les corresponde.

Señor Sesshōmaru — Lin lo miró con su tierna mirada, mientras Aome estaba algo absorta —, le traje a Tenseiga, la va a necesitar.

Depositó suavemente a la espada en el suelo, y salió con Aome de la habitación. Bien, ahora a enfrentar a Souunga.

Hagas lo que hagas, no podrás vencerme — se burló Takemaru, mientras los dos se encaraban, con las espadas cruzadas. Sesshōmaru observó bien el brazo izquierdo que sujetaba a la Souunga.

Ese brazo es… — dijo el Daiyōkai, fulminando a Takemaru con sus ambarinos ojos.

Tuyo — le contestó con una sonrisa burlona —. Tu brazo izquierdo… ¿lo quieres de vuelta?

No lo necesito — le dijo con furia, y lo hizo retroceder.

Peleaban, chocando las espadas. Definitivamente, a pesar de ser su mejor espada, Tōkijin no podía compararse con la Souunga. La posibilidad de utilizar a… ¿Tenseiga? Tal vez valdría la pena. Hábilmente esquivó un golpe, girando en el aire, y, dejando a Tōkijin, tomó a Tenseiga.

¿Utilizarás esa débil espada que no sirve para matar? — se burló Takemaru una vez más.

Mata fantasmas y espíritus — le contestó fríamente el Daiyōkai, y cargó contra él, cortándolo con Tenseiga.

Parecía que Takemaru había muerto pero… su cuerpo se unió de nuevo. La maligna energía de Souunga no lo dejaría.

¿Decías que mataba fantasmas? — dijo nuevamente Takemaru con ironía, enderezándose.

Sesshōmaru lo fulminó con su dura mirada ambarina. Si no fuera por Souunga, ese hablador ya no estaría aquí y su alma seguiría pudriéndose en el infierno. En ese momento llegó Inuyasha. También peleó en contra de esa aberración y se dijeron unas cuantas cosas.

Me recuerdas mucho a Izayoi… esa mujer tan torpe.

¡Keh! ¡No me importa lo que pienses de ella, maldito! — contestó Inuyasha encarándolo —. ¡La sangre humana que corre por mis venas es la que me permite seguir adelante!

Morirás igual que ella — volvió a hablar Takemaru —. Será mejor que te rindas.

¡No me rendiré, porque los humanos no se rinden fácilmente, tú lo sabes! ¡Y porque tengo algo que proteger! — fue la respuesta del Hanyō.

Las odiosas palabras de Takemaru e Inuyasha le hicieron recordar… la estúpida forma de morir que su padre eligió, mientras veía los últimos momentos junto a él y resonaban una vez más en su interior…

Sesshōmaru… ¿tienes algo que proteger?

Cargó nuevamente con Tōkijin, sujetando a Tenseiga entre sus colmillos, y por poquito no hiere también a su hermano en cuanto lanzó la espada, para abalanzarse otra vez sobre el arma maldita con la herencia de su padre. El Hanyō también atacó y, blandiendo a Tessaiga lanzó un _Kaze no Kizu_. Al recibir el ataque, el alma humana de Takemaru comprendió que había sido utilizado… él nunca había odiado a Izayoi, la hermosa mujer que se entregó a ese gran demonio, Inu no Taishō, pero que sin embargo también le había demostrado cariño a él a pesar de ser un simple soldado a su servicio, eso hizo que la maldad de Souunga lo abandonara. Volvió a morir, pero su alma ya estaba en paz. El brazo izquierdo del Daiyōkai aun sujetaba la maldita takana.

¡Keh! — espetó Inuyasha al contemplar a su hermano blandir su espada, pues él no veía a los seres del otro mundo, los cuales Sesshōmaru había eliminado. Takemaru ya no era un alma en pena —. No quieras lucirte, que yo acabé con ese sujeto.

Esto aún no termina — dijo con calma el gran demonio, enfundando a Tenseiga.

La Souunga se levantó. Había adquirido más fuerza para dirigirse ella sola. Se hizo una con el brazo.

Acabare con Tenseiga y con Tessaiga… y con ustedes también. Aquí mismo abriré las puertas del infierno.

La espada infernal desplegó su poder maligno, la tierra se abrió dejando al descubierto el inframundo y sus horrores. Los humanos, amigos del Hanyō, y los acompañantes del Daiyōkai, se protegieron de su influencia en un campo de energía creado por Saya, la funda protectora de la Souunga.

Los hermanos lanzaban ataques sin parar, pero no unían sus fuerzas. Todos sus acompañantes, los de Inuyasha y los de Sesshōmaru, sabían que era indispensable que dejarán atrás su rivalidad y trabajaran juntos para derrotar la malignidad de la Souunga. Tenseiga y Tessaiga juntas. El cielo y la tierra contra el infierno. Pero… los dos son tan orgullosos, especialmente el Daiyōkai. Lo último que pensaría sería pedirle ayuda a su hermano… u ofrecérsela. No perdería su tiempo con esa escoria. Sin embargo, recordaba más claramente las palabras de su padre, le taladraban el cerebro. E Inuyasha era tan persistente; a pesar de estar herido, se levantaba y continuaba luchando… su parte humana le decía que no debía rendirse ante la adversidad. Él tiene algo que proteger y por lo cual dar hasta su vida si era necesario.

La extraña joven sacerdotisa, la "mujer" de Inuyasha, abandonó la protección del campo invocado por Saya, y se dirigía hacia el Hanyō, insistiéndole en que los dos, él y Sesshōmaru, debían unir los ataques de sus espadas para poder vencer a la Souunga.

¡Inuyasha — gritó Aome, acercándose lo más que pudo, pues la batalla de los hermanos contra la poderosa espada era terrible, las energías chocaban con estruendo —, tienes que unir fuerzas con Sesshōmaru!

¿¡Qué? — respondió el aludido al tiempo que esquivaba un ataque, y la miró como si estuviera loca. Otro ataque lo hizo salir de su trance —. ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó en cuanto el Daiyōkai repelió un nuevo golpe.

¡Sesshōmaru! — ahora la chica se dirigió al gran demonio, con una mirada suplicante —. ¡Por favor, deben pelear juntos para vencer a Souunga! ¿Me estás oyendo? — preguntó un poco enfurecida ante la actitud del arrogante gran demonio.

Sesshōmaru fingió no haberla escuchado, al tiempo que descargaba un nuevo golpe contra la maldita espada, utilizando a Tōkijin. ¿Esa mujer le pedía luchar junto a Inuyasha?... que tontería. Lo último en lo cual pensaría sería precisamente en unirse a la escoria de su hermano, él solo terminaría con todo. Inuyasha únicamente es un estorbo.

¡Escúchame! — gritó Aome y lanzó una flecha sagrada en contra del arma, lo cual provocó una descarga de energía espiritual que hizo que Sesshōmaru y Souunga se fijaran en ella —. ¡Tienen que unirse para derrotar a Souunga, sólo así vencerán!

La espada volvió a lanzar un nuevo ataque, esta vez en contra de Aome, la cual por poquito no cae al precipicio. Inuyasha va por ella y la lleva a un lugar "seguro" entre las rocas, mientras el Daiyōkai vuelve a la carga.

Nuevamente la Souunga lanza su poderoso ataque, el "_Gokuryuha_", en contra de Inuyasha, el cual responde con "_Bakuryuha_" para contenerlo. Ante la presencia de Tenseiga y Tessaiga, los poderes de Souunga se han debilitado, por lo que "_Gokuryuha_" ha perdido fuerza. Aún así, la descendencia de Inu no Taishō no se ha unido para acabar con la maldad. Sesshōmaru observa a Tōkijin, la cual parece una espada débil a punto de romperse. Se da cuenta de que ya no será útil para enfrentar a la poderosa espada. Sólo tiene una posibilidad… Tenseiga, su inservible herencia.

A lo lejos, los demás observan con consternación como el orgullo del Daiyōkai no le permite unirse a su hermano, como la testarudez del Hanyō le impide acercarse a él y colaborar juntos… y Aome… demasiado cerca de la batalla.

¡Miserable espada del infierno! — gritó Inuyasha, dispuesto a atacar nuevamente, pues el golpe anterior lo esquivo por poquito, al haberse distraído llevándose a Aome lo más apartado que pudo —. ¡Te venceré aunque sea lo último que haga! — y blandió en alto a Tessaiga.

Souunga volvió a atacar con "_Gokuryuha_"… directo hacia él.

¡No podrás vencerme, tonto semidemonio! — dijo al tiempo que lanzaba el poderoso ataque.

Rápidamente Sesshōmaru, utilizando su látigo de energía, sujeta a Souunga y desvía levemente la trayectoria del golpe. Aún así la descarga de energía alcanzó un poco a Inuyasha, que vuelve a ser lanzado al precipicio. Ahora es el gran demonio el que embiste a la espada, peleando una vez más con Tōkijin, la cual ha perdido su energía ante la maldad superior de la Souunga. Una y otra vez… atacar y retroceder. El arma maldita no está dispuesta a ceder.

Por más que te esfuerces Sesshōmaru, todos ustedes morirán… sólo quisiera saber quien se quiere ir primero — dijo irónicamente la Souunga, al ver la expresión de rabia en el imperturbable rostro del Daiyōkai.

Esquiva un nuevo ataque y se aparta un poco, como para tomar impulso. Pero… Inuyasha no se rinde tampoco, y vuelve a subir, blandiendo en alto a Tessaiga.

¡Ya te dije que no me rendiré! — le gritó a la Souunga —. ¡Esto no termina aún, espada de mierda!

¡Insolente! — la espada volvió a cargar su energía maligna del "_Gokuryuha_" —. ¡Recibe esto!

A un lado escoria — Sesshōmaru empujó rápidamente a Inuyasha y… recibió el ataque directamente.

El movimiento tomó por sorpresa al Hanyō… y a todos.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — gritaron Lin y Jaken, con angustia.

Sess… ¡Sesshōmaru! — reaccionó Inuyasha.

La descarga de energía fue tan grande que por un momento no se logró distinguir nada. De entre la nube de polvo que se disipaba… la silueta del Daiyōkai, cubierta por el manto protector de Tenseiga, a la cual sostenía en posición de defensa mientras inhalaba, algo agotado. Él no iba a permitir que… Inuyasha se interpusiera.

Al parecer… la reacción de Sesshōmaru fue proteger a Inuyasha — observó Miroku en tanto que Sango, sentada a su lado, afirmaba con un gesto de la cabeza.

Pues esperemos que se unan — dijo Totosai mientras Myoga, que se encontraba en su hombro, asentía también —, o no faltará mucho para que todo sea absorbido por el inframundo.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — exclamaron con alivio Lin y Jaken al ver a su Señor.

Pero la Souunga no pensaba rendirse, y una vez más atacó a Inuyasha, el cual trata de contener la energía con Tessaiga. Nuevamente es lanzado hacia atrás por la potencia del golpe. La pobre de Aome, observando desde "lejos" todas las acciones, no hace más que gritar tratando de llamar la atención de los peleoneros hermanos. El arma maldita se fijó una vez más en el gran demonio, el cual ya había descartado utilizar a Tōkijin, colocándola en su obi. Tenseiga despedía su característico brillo azulado.

Ahora es tu turno… de morir — dijo tranquilamente la espada. Sesshōmaru le miraba con furia, sus doradas pupilas parecían echar chispas…

Espera… — Inuyasha se levantaba trabajosamente, distrayendo la atención de los contrincantes — Te lo dije y te lo repito, no me voy a rendir porque llevo sangre humana en mis venas. ¡Esto no terminará así! — y vuelve a blandir a Tessaiga, mientras sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su hermano, pero a la vez tan diferentes por ser más grandes y expresivos, también brillaban enfurecidos.

¡Adelante, si quieres ser el primero en morir! — una vez más la Souunga volvió a cargar con… — ¡_Gokuryuha_! — y lo lanzó. La descarga de energía era poderosa.

¡Yo tengo algo que proteger, espada maldita! — respondió Inuyasha —. ¡_Bakuryuha_! — fue su contraataque, y las energías chocaron.

El Daiyōkai observaba desde su posición. Escuchó las palabras de su hermano… y a su mente volvieron…

Sesshōmaru… ¿tienes algo que proteger?

"¿Algo que proteger?" ese recuerdo resurgió una vez más, al tiempo que le parecía ver en el interior de su memoria… a su pequeña y dulce Lin, y a Jaken, el diminuto sirviente, llamarle como siempre lo llaman:

Señor Sesshōmaru… — lo dicen ambos con respeto.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru!... — con alegría.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru!... — con temor de que le ocurra algo malo.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru!... — pidiendo su ayuda.

Señor Sesshōmaru… — eso lo dice Lin con su linda sonrisa, con… amor.

El palpitar de Tenseiga lo hace reaccionar, y en su rostro se ve la furia. Ahora lanza un ataque con el arma, parecido a _Souryuha,_ pero más potente incluso que _Bakuryuha,_ al tiempo que se niega a sí mismo lo que pasó por su pensamiento… porque eso no tiene sentido para él.

Yo, el Gran Sesshōmaru… ¡no protejo a nadie! — exclama al momento de blandir su espada, su herencia.

Las dos energías se juntan al fin… Tenseiga y Tessaiga unieron sus ataques… la Souunga es vencida.

¡¿QUÉ? — exclamó la espada maldita, sorprendida por lo que había ocurrido, y recibió toda la potencia de las energías unidas —. ¡No puede ser, no puedo ser vencida! — se elevó por los aires —. ¡Miserables! — pareció gritar al momento.

El inframundo se cerraba. Las protuberancias surgidas del centro de la tierra cayeron estrepitosamente, levantando polvo. Volvían al inframundo, a donde pertenecen. Todos se habían quedado anonadados al observar la energía desprendida de los ataques simultáneos.

Inuyasha fue rápidamente por Aome y se reunió con sus amigos. Sesshōmaru descendió cerca, y sus acompañantes lo alcanzaron… felices de verlo bien y que esa pesadilla terminara. La oscuridad fue absorbida y volvió a verse el azul del cielo. Y también… la espada caída y el brazo izquierdo del gran demonio, libre al fin de su negativa influencia, descendían suavemente. El Daiyōkai fijó su vista por un breve instante en el arma y su extremidad. Su rostro había recuperado la serenidad habitual. En ese momento sintió que no necesitaba una espada como esa, que había puesto en peligro a… los que protege. No se arriesgaría. Era mejor así.

Andando — le dijo a Ah – Uh, a Jaken y a Lin, y ya empezaba a caminar, con su elegancia habitual, cuando…

Donde Souunga había caído surgió un resplandor que los hizo cerrar un poco los ojos… a casi todos. Sesshōmaru, en cambio, los abrió de más, al reconocer esa poderosa presencia.

¡¿Padre? — dijo con asombro, y volvió la dorada mirada hacia su padre.

¿Es… mi padre? — preguntó Inuyasha, también sorprendido.

¡Gran Señor! — dijeron Totosai, Myoga y Saya, y se inclinaron respetuosamente.

Sesshōmaru… Inuyasha — habló Inu no Taishō, con una voz tan grave como la de su hijo mayor, pero con un tono más cálido —. Estoy orgulloso de mis dos hijos, ustedes supieron hacer lo correcto. Ahora Souunga será sellada en el infierno, y de ahí no saldrá jamás.

La imagen de Inu no Taishō tomó la espada y se desvaneció, con la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro… hacia sus descendientes.

Así que el Gran Señor sabía que esto pasaría — habló Saya —. Él sabía que Souunga se liberaría del sello.

Y que ustedes tendrían que unirse como buenos hermanos — puntualizó Totosai, mirando alternativamente al mayor y al menor —, para sellarla definitivamente.

Tonterías — dijo Sesshōmaru, y se retiró con su paso elegante.

¡Adiós! — dijo la pequeña Lin, despidiéndose de todos, y corrió junto con Jaken para alcanzar a su Señor y al dragón —. ¡Señor Sesshōmaru, espere! — le gritó alegremente mientras el demonio verde se tropezaba… una vez más.

¡Mierda! — fue lo último que exclamó Inuyasha —. ¡YO NO TE NECESITO! — le gritó a su hermano a todo pulmón.

A una distancia prudente, ya alejados de Inuyasha y su grupo, Sesshōmaru permitió que la niña y el sirviente lo alcanzaran.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — dijo la chiquilla, mirándolo con la ternura con la que siempre lo mira —. Su papá sí que era una persona muy grande para poder tener una espada tan mala. — y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa que al Daiyōkai le gusta ver en ese lindo rostro — Pero usted no necesita un arma así… porque usted es muy fuerte.

Jaken jadeaba, recuperando el aliento.

Sesshōmaru sólo la observó un momento… con su dorada mirada súbitamente enternecida, y en su rostro se dibujó una breve sonrisa. Internamente, muy en el fondo de su corazón y sus pensamientos, por la pequeña Lin era capaz de renunciar a un arma poderosa, con tal de mantenerla viva y feliz.

Caminen — dijo, desviando la mirada de la pequeña y posándola en la lejanía.

El poder… es mal entendido — dijo el gran demonio, sin mostrar en su pausada voz ni pizca de emoción.

Los niños lo miraron con respeto.

Descendieron cerca de un bosque, y continuaron su andar, adentrándose entre el verde follaje, mientras la tarde caía. Continuarían con su viaje… para acabar de una vez por todas con el maldito engendro de Naraku.

_Nota de la autora: Aunque esto no esta dentro del manga original, sí nos muestra parte del desarrollo que debía tener nuestro Daiyōkai para poder superar a su padre (a mi jijiji) y descubrir la fuerza que reside en su interior, y no es precisamente con odio, sino con amor… por la pequeña Lin, y el desapego a las cosas materiales que le impiden el crecimiento. Sayonara y sigan disfrutando de la historia, que aun falta un poco más para que salga… la mujer con la que el Daiyōkai va a matrimoniarse, porque primero debemos aclarar lo que realmente sentía por Lin, y no era un amor pasional, sino una convicción de amar a pesar de todo lo que pueda ocurrir, porque eres lo que tengo que proteger, aún a costa de mí mismo. Mi humilde opinión._

_P.D. Tal vez la descripción de la batalla no fue la correcta, creo que me emocioné demasiado, o tal vez me faltó algún detalle… una disculpa para quienes consideren que desmerecí la película._


	8. Nunca te dejaré sola

_**Capítulo 7 Nunca te dejaré sola.**_

_Nota antes de iniciar: Este es sin duda el capítulo que podemos considerar más tierno de Sesshōmaru en relación con Lin, antes del Kanketsu… lástima que no viene en el manga!_

Andar… buscando el lugar en donde ese despreciable seudodemonio se ocultaba. El muy cobarde había vuelto a desaparecer y ahora utilizaba algunos trucos más, que sacaban de sus casillas a todos, especialmente a Inuyasha y su grupo. El objetivo de Naraku no había cambiado… completar la _Shikon no Tama_, eliminando a los que se interponían una y mil veces en su camino.

Ya anochecía cuando los caminantes abandonaron un poco la espesura del bosque para andar por la orilla de un sinuoso sendero, atravesando unas colinas. Nuevamente el gran demonio blanco percibió la conocida esencia humana, se encontraban en la cercanía de una aldea de humanos… inferiores seres humanos que si notaran su presencia lo menos que podrían hacer sería huir, y lo más enfrentarlo con armas o con poderes espirituales para tratar de exterminarlo… como si algo de eso fuera a ser realmente efectivo en su contra. Para su buena suerte, a sus pequeños y humanos acompañantes les dio hambre.

Señor Sesshōmaru — dijo la chiquilla de lindos cabellos negros y bellos ojos cafés, con ese tono tan dulce que la caracteriza —, quiero comer algo — y un leve gruñido de su estómago confirmó lo dicho —. Kohaku… — se dirigió a su joven compañero de cara pecosa — ¿tú no tienes hambre?

Pues… — el muchacho pensaba negarlo, más su estómago lo delató también — un poco.

¡Lin, eres muy fastidiosa! ¡Aguanten su hambre! — les espetó Jaken, el minúsculo demonio verde —. No pensarán que el amo… — y cerró el pico al recibir el breve pero doloroso coscorrón habitual.

Busquen su comida — les indicó el gran demonio como si no se hubiera movido ni un milímetro, con su acostumbrada expresión indiferente de estatua griega.

Sesshōmaru se quedó oculto entre las sombras de algunos frondosos árboles que bordeaban la cercanía del poblado. Jaken se alejó un poco con Ah - Uh, para que éste pudiera masticar la fresca hierba. El Daiyōkai se acomodó cerca de un árbol de grueso tronco, con la dorada mirada divagando entre las tupidas ramas, por las que se veían trozos del cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse, iluminado tenuemente por las estrellas. Su rostro de finas facciones no reflejaba nada de sus pensamientos, que en este momento se dirigieron a un punto concreto atrás en el tiempo, cuando se había planteado la idea de dejar a la pequeña Lin al resguardo de los de su especie… los humanos.

¿Por qué se le había ocurrido eso?, y... ¿por qué después prefirió no hacerlo? Hallaba respuesta a lo primero, porque ya consideraba adecuado que la niña regresara a vivir entre los suyos. No deseaba que ella volviera a correr peligro… él no pensaba entregarla nuevamente a la muerte de la que la rescató; la jovencita aun tenía una gran vida por delante, que debía vivir de la mejor manera, y el permanecer juntos era demasiado arriesgado para la integridad de la pequeña pelinegra. Para la segunda pregunta… no encontraba una respuesta concreta.

En la aldea se escuchaban los sonidos de alguna ceremonia de exorcismo espiritual… fue una suerte, así sus acompañantes humanos comerían bien. Jaken lo miraba fijamente con discreción, manteniendo una distancia prudente de su Señor. "¿Qué estará pensando el amo?, ¿Por qué es tan consecuente con Lin?" la duda surgió una vez más, como hace mucho tiempo; sin embargo no se atrevió a importunarlo.

"¿De verdad, esto que he sentido… será imprimación?" se cuestionó el gran demonio blanco en sus adentros, al recordar cómo las lágrimas de la pequeña le hicieron abandonar la idea de alejarla de su lado.

En las cercanías de una pequeña aldea, que las llamas consumían, se dibujaba la silueta de un ser sobrenatural… un Daiyōkai.

Sesshōmaru continuaba con la búsqueda, hasta ahora infructuosa, del despreciable de Naraku, el cual se ocultaba como lo que es… un grandísimo cobarde. Su finísimo olfato había detectado el olor a quemado cuando la pequeña y dulce niña que le acompañaba desde hace un tiempo había expresado sus ganas de descansar. Él sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido, unos bandidos atacaron a esos infortunados pueblerinos… es mejor mantener alejados a sus acompañantes.

Aparte de eso… una mezcla de otros olores conocidos se aproximaba a la zona, y deseaba no toparse con su medio hermano Hanyō, el cual únicamente era un estorbo aunque tuvieran un objetivo semejante por razones diferentes.

Jaken — le indicó a su sirviente con ese tono tan grave e indiferente acostumbrado —, esperen aquí.

El pequeño demonio verde se detuvo al momento, sin atreverse a preguntar nada ni a desobedecer una orden. Lo vieron alejarse con paso firme y calmado, sin perder su elegancia habitual. La chiquilla de cabellera oscura no podía quedarse con una duda, así que se animó a preguntar:

Señor Jaken… ¿qué es lo que le ocurre al Señor Sesshōmaru? — dijo mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima al gran demonio, el cual se internó en el bosque.

No lo se Lin, no me lo preguntes — contestó el aludido sin atreverse a levantar la voz —. Hay que esperar aquí hasta que el amo regrese… y no te vayas a ir muy lejos si quieres ir al baño — la regañó un poco, dejándose caer junto a la pequeña fogata que habían encendido.

El gran demonio blanco contempló el lugar mientras una breve mueca de lástima se reflejaba en sus facciones… "Los torpes humanos se acabarán entre ellos". Los ladrones que habían causado ese destrozo pretendían alejarse del lugar, llevando un mínimo botín, pues nadie en ese poblado parecía ser una persona rica. Se acercaron al lugar donde Sesshōmaru se encontraba y lo miraron sorprendidos, nunca pensaron toparse con un yōkai rondando por una población.

¡Es un demonio! — exclamaron varios de ellos al notar su aire sobrenatural.

¡Vamos a matarlo por atrevido! — dijo el jefe de los bandidos al percatarse de que algunos de sus hombres parecían atemorizados —. ¡Nosotros no les tenemos miedo!

Y se dispusieron a asesinarlo, blandiendo sus armas en alto.

El Daiyōkai acabó sin esfuerzo con ellos, utilizando hábilmente su látigo de energía, dejándolos heridos de muerte. "Pobres ilusos" pensó al momento de atacar, sin sentir ya nada más. Los bandidos cayeron y, justo en ese momento, cuando Sesshōmaru pensaba en retirarse, de entre los frondosos árboles surgió un grupo de monjes, al parecer exterminadores de yōkai. Los monjes habían sentido la energía demoniaca que emana de él, habían visto también las llamas a la lejanía y se acercaron pensando que el gran demonio era el responsable de ese desastre. No parecieron preocuparse por los cuerpos caídos de los salteadores.

Yōkai — le habló uno de ellos, al parecer el maestro y líder del grupo —, ¿por qué cometiste esta fechoría?

El Inugami lo miró por una fracción de segundo para después continuar su camino, andando con elegancia y suavidad, sin hacer el menor ruido.

¡Responde! — el monje le habló con más dureza, como si pensara forzarle a hablar.

Los humanos no me interesan — manifestó el de larga cabellera plateada sin volver a mirarlos y sin detenerse.

El maestro de los monjes no pensaba dejarlo huir, así que preparó algunos de los pergaminos benditos, los que utilizaban para el exterminio de demonios y espíritus, enfocando su energía espiritual y lanzándolos con presteza, sin perder el control. Sesshōmaru blandió a Tōkijin con rapidez, sin permitir que los pergaminos llegaran a tocarlo, liberando parte de la energía demoniaca de la espada. El choque de energías no fue tan terrible, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar un tanto asombrados a los monjes. El Daiyōkai se alejó silenciosamente, a sabiendas que no se atreverían ya a molestarlo. Esa noche no pensaba volver junto a sus acompañantes… el olor en el aire le parecía más raro de lo habitual, y la presencia de esos monjes había alterado un poco su paciencia… ¿por qué los humanos insistían en acabar con los yōkai, en creer que todos son iguales, sin entender que hay diferencias de energía, y cuando ellos no son más que escorias de la vida? Lo más sensato sería perderse un poco entre los árboles esperando que Jaken no cometiera una imprudencia que hiciera peligrar a Lin, si así fuera… el pequeño sirviente firmaría su sentencia de muerte.

Los monjes se recobraron y alcanzaron a ver como el demonio blanco se perdía entre la espesura.

Ungai – sama — preguntó uno de los discípulos al acercarse a su mentor —, ¿qué fue eso?

Estos sólo eran bandidos — dijo otro examinando los cuerpos inertes de los forajidos.

¿Usted cree que el yōkai los mató? — preguntó un tercero.

Es un demonio poderoso… — contestó el líder afirmando con la cabeza, sin dejar de observar el lugar por donde Sesshōmaru se internó nuevamente en el bosque — nunca había sentido un poder tan violento, y eso no fue la mitad de su energía. Espero que no topemos con él una vez más. Andando — terminó y se encaminó por el sendero, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

Pero entonces… — se atrevió a preguntar otro de los discípulos — ¿quién atacó la aldea?

Nadie más dijo nada y siguieron a su maestro, continuando su camino. Entre el cielo nocturno apenas si era visible el diminuto fragmento de luna menguante… la siguiente noche sería luna nueva.

La pequeña Lin cayó dormida al poco tiempo de que Sesshōmaru se apartó de ellos, rendida por el cansancio, sin esperar por su regreso, segura de que el gran demonio blanco no los abandonaría. Jaken parecía un poco nervioso por la prolongada ausencia de su Señor, pero trató de guardar la compostura para que la niña no molestara con preguntas absurdas… cuando el amo se alejaba sin razón aparente temía más por el mismo que por la chiquilla, pues estaba más que consiente que si algo malo le ocurría a la jovencita… tal vez no viviera mucho tiempo. Suspiró resignado y se acomodó también junto a Ah – Uh para tratar de descansar. Al otro día, ni bien el sol se levantaba sobre el horizonte cuando la pequeña pelinegra despertó con la ilusión de ver al Daiyōkai pero… no lo encontró por ningún lado.

Señor Jaken, señor Jaken… — sacudió al sirviente sin mucha delicadeza — el Señor Sesshōmaru no llegó a dormir.

¿Eh? — el pobre zangoloteado trató de despabilarse sin levantarse del todo —. No me sacudas así Lin — y detuvo su cabeza, notándose visiblemente mareado —. Ya sé que el amo no regresó anoche, no seas tan tonta… el Señor Sesshōmaru es un gran demonio y puede recorrer el mundo si lo desea — "Sólo espero que no tarde muchos días" se guardó sus pensamientos fulminando a la niña con sus grandes y redondos ojos amarillos —. Así que no me metas en problemas y compórtate como una buena niña.

Pero señor Jaken… — la chiquilla parecía algo triste.

No pongas peros — el pequeño demonio se cruzó de brazos —. Si quieres comer tendrás que buscar tu comida… y llévate a Ah – Uh.

El dragón enderezó ambas cabezas al escuchar su nombre, con los ojos aun soñolientos.

Bueno — Lin se levantó y se acercó a la mascota, dedicándole una caricia —. Vamos Ah – Uh — le dijo dulcemente jalándolo de la rienda —, buscaremos algo de comer y tomaremos un baño… señor Jaken, ¿viene con nosotros? — se dirigió con educación al diminuto demonio verde.

Apúrate — espetó por respuesta volteándole la cara, indicándole que se retirara —, por si el amo regresa… no creas que va a perder el tiempo buscándote si no estás aquí.

Adiós — dijo la niña y se montó en el lomo del dragón —. El señor Jaken es muy enojón, ¿verdad Ah – Uh? — hizo la observación en lo que se alejaban, la mascota contestó con un bufido de aprobación.

No muy lejos de ahí se ubicaba otra aldea, a la cual llegaron Inuyasha y su grupo cerca del anochecer, ofreciendo sus servicios de "caza demonios". En dicha población los niños habían desaparecido misteriosamente, y el principal del lugar tenía la sospecha de que algún ogro o demonio silencioso se los llevó para hacerles cosas terribles.

Nosotros podemos ayudarles — dijo Miroku respetuosamente al patriarca —, somos expertos en la materia.

Así como nos ve, es nuestra especialidad — agregó una sonriente Aome para apoyarlo.

Únicamente deseamos un lugar para pasar esta noche, como pago a nuestros servicios… — continuó el ojiazul con un gesto un tanto apenado, inclinándose respetuosamente por un instante.

¿Vas a contar otra de tus patrañas? — le espetó Inuyasha en voz muy baja.

Son ustedes muy amables Excelencia — dijo el buen hombre sin cambiar su posición, mirándolos con amabilidad —, pero hemos contratado los servicios de poderosos monjes exterminadores y exorcizadores de yōkai…

Eee… enfrente de usted tiene a un monje con esas cualidades — Miroku se señaló con el dedo, conservando el gesto apenado, sin cambiar el tono de respeto.

El Ungai – sama y sus discípulos — continuó el principal, ignorando el comentario del ojiazul —, él sí que sabe como tratar a los sucios yōkai.

¿El Ungai – sama? — se extrañó el joven monje —. Ya veo… — se guardó un suspiro, cambiando la expresión por una de resignación —. Le agradezco patriarca por su atención — y prefirió alejarse después de dedicarle al hombre una reverencia.

Aome miró a Sango con la duda reflejada en sus pupilas achocolatadas y ésta respondió a su cuestionamiento silencioso moviendo negativamente la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, disponiéndose a irse tras el monje al momento de hacer también una reverencia respetuosa al patriarca. La pelinegra la imitó y jaló presurosa al Hanyō con ella, el cual tenía un gesto de incredulidad porque el charlatán de su amigo se fuera sin insistir.

Monje Miroku, ¿qué ocurre? — preguntó Aome en cuanto estuvieron lejos.

Estás raro — opinó Shippou abriendo la boca por primera vez desde hacía un rato, siendo llevado en brazos por la chica.

¿Quién mierda es el Ungai – sama? — cuestionó Inuyasha groseramente.

El Ungai – sama es el más respetado y temido monje exorcista conocido en estos tiempos… — contestó el ojiazul mientras caminaba —. Tiene un gran poder como el que alguna vez tuvo mi abuelo Miatsu — esta vez suspiró abiertamente —. No nos necesita para nada.

Sango decidió no decir una palabra y sólo le dirigió al joven monje una mirada de conmiseración y ternura, acariciando delicadamente a su mascotita.

Efectivamente, lo que había llevado al Ungai – sama por esos rumbos era la noticia de la desaparición de niños en varias aldeas de esa zona, y, si sus sospechas eran correctas, un demonio tenía que ver en todo. En esos momentos recorrían los bosques y cuevas cercanas, tratando de detectar alguna presencia sobrenatural. Alrededor del mediodía se toparon con una sorpresa… una niña de alborotados cabellos oscuros recogía algunos hongos y raíces. La chiquilla vestía una sencilla túnica en vivos naranjas y amarillos, e iba descalza. El Ungai – sama se le acercó.

Oye jovencita — le habló con seriedad —, ¿acaso vives en la aldea de por allá? — y le señaló una dirección.

Lin se sobresaltó un poco, nunca habría imaginado que vería a más personas… hace tiempo que no trataba con la gente. Después fijó la vista en el anciano monje y negó con la cabeza, levantándose del suelo.

¿Qué hace una niña como tú en medio de este bosque? — el hombre pensó llevarla con él, tal vez para darla en adopción con alguna pareja de aldeanos —. Acompáñame.

La pequeña corrió para internarse un poco más en la espesura.

¡Detente, no vayas hacia allá! — el Ungai – sama percibió una débil presencia demoniaca en la dirección a la que se dirigía la chiquilla —. ¡Hay un yōkai!

La pelinegra no le hizo caso y se metió entre los arbustos, para salir al momento montada sobre un dragón de mediano tamaño, el cual se elevó rápidamente hasta perderse de vista. El exorcizador se quedó absorto por unos instantes, preguntándose la razón de un hecho tan poco común.

Ungai – sama, ¿qué ocurrió? — sus discípulos se acercaron presurosos, preocupados por que algo malo le ocurriera a su maestro.

Nada… no hay problema — respondió el aludido retornando a la serenidad —. Sigamos buscando a los niños perdidos.

Había vuelto a anochecer… la noche no era tan oscura pues, a pesar de la ausencia de la luna, las estrellas brillaban con intensidad en el firmamento. Sesshōmaru había estado divagando entre los montes y collados cercanos a la zona donde sus acompañantes esperaban por su regreso, preguntándose que era lo que estaba sintiendo en realidad, aunque por su actitud tan indiferente parecía que solamente daba un paseo. Una de las cosas que no soporta es la presencia de los humanos, seres tan débiles y presuntuosos, conflictivos y entrometidos… no soportaba su cercanía, no soportaba el olor que despedían, no soportaba la idea de tener que compartir el mundo con ellos; para él únicamente eran seres demasiado inferiores como para vivir en la faz de la Tierra… sólo una pequeña era diferente a todos los demás. Decidió que era el momento de volver para alejarse de una vez por todas de ese lugar que apestaba a problemas. Sin prisa se encaminó hacia el sitio indicado, donde el torpe sirviente se quedó con la niña.

Y hablando de los aludidos…

Oiga señor Jaken… — Lin preguntó un tanto intranquila — ¿a dónde se fue el Señor Sesshōmaru? ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

El pequeño demonio verde se mostraba algo irritado, pues la niña se había pasado mucho tiempo hablando, contándole de los verdes árboles, las bellas flores de colores, el cielo azul, y había terminado su relato platicando sobre el monje que quería llevársela a una aldea.

No lo se y no me preguntes más — contestó de mala manera —, sabes que el amo puede ir a donde quiera y volver cuando quiera.

La pequeña calló por corto tiempo, tratando de imaginar que es lo que había hecho que el Señor Sesshōmaru los dejara. Pareció encontrar la respuesta cuando volvió a hablar.

Señor Jaken… ¿no cree que el Señor Sesshōmaru fue a buscar a Naraku él solo?

El sirviente pareció meditarlo… si así fuera, el amo no volvería en días, lo que significaría que tendría que soportar a la chiquilla durante todo ese tiempo. Apartó esa idea de su mente.

Termina de comer y no pienses cosas que no son — le espetó un poco brusco.

La pelinegra obedeció y comió un poco más de lo que había conseguido para alimentarse. Pero guardar silencio no es algo que le guste mucho.

Oiga señor Jaken — Lin volvió a hablar —, ¿qué hará el Señor Sesshōmaru cuando encuentre a Naraku? ¿Lo va a matar?

Que pregunta — respondió el aludido —, por supuesto que va a acabar con la vida de ese malnacido — hasta se veía más enojado —. ¿Pues qué esperabas, que le diera un premio? — agregó un tanto irónico.

¡Aahh! — exclamó la chiquilla con asombro, después guardó silencio por un breve instante para volver a la carga —. ¿Y qué va a hacer el Señor Sesshōmaru después de matar a Naraku? — preguntó con ingenuidad.

El amo Sesshōmaru tiene la intención de levantar un gran imperio — contestó Jaken con solemnidad —, y todos los que se interpongan en su camino serán eliminados.

Y… — continuó la niña, fijando sus pupilas cafés en el redondo rostro verde — ¿qué haré yo en el imperio del Señor Sesshōmaru?

Jaken la miró con un gesto de incredulidad, para después desviar un poco las amarillas pupilas, aguantándose las ganas de burlarse de la pobre e ingenua Lin.

¿Acaso piensas seguirnos toda la vida? — le dijo mientras la miraba —. Construir un gran imperio llevará mucho tiempo hasta para el amo… Posiblemente tarde 100 años, lo cual no es nada para nosotros, pero para ti… — bajo la voz al desviar la vista — es probable que ya estés muerta antes de eso.

Esas palabras la dejaron momentáneamente muda, como procesando la información. Desvió la carita con una mueca de enojo.

Eso no es verdad — replicó un poco bajo —. Yo viviré junto al Señor Sesshōmaru cuando ya tenga su imperio.

Al poco rato se encontraban acomodados para descansar entre las raíces de un grueso árbol, con Ah – Uh a su lado. La niña tenía la vista fija en las estrellas, como si a través de ellas pudiera ver proyectado su futuro. "El señor Jaken es un tonto que no sabe nada," pensó mirando de soslayo al sirviente, que parecía sumido en su sueño, "el Señor Sesshōmaru y yo siempre estaremos juntos… siempre". Bostezó levemente y cerró los ojos.

Aproximadamente 10 minutos después, se escuchó el sonido de un extraño instrumento y Lin se levantó como hipnotizada. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, internándose en la oscuridad. Jaken se desperezó lentamente al percibir que la pequeña se había movido de su lugar.

Lin… — murmuró — ¿acaso vas al baño?

Ella no le respondió y siguió caminando hasta topar de frente con una criatura extraña… un ogro de mediana estatura, que tocaba un instrumento de viento parecido a un caracol. El demonio la miró un instante y se alejó seguido de la niña. Jaken se despertó súbitamente y sólo alcanzó a verlos desaparecer en la espesura.

¡Lin, regresa! — le gritó al levantarse —. ¡Lin!

Corrió hasta el lugar donde un segundo antes se encontraban la chiquilla y el ogro.

¡Oh no! — tembló un poco —. ¡Tengo que encontrarla o ya no la cuento con el amo! ¡Lin, Lin! — y avanzó dejando solo a Ah – Uh.

Aproximadamente a esa hora, en otro lugar de ese inmenso bosque, Inuyasha y su grupo de amigos descansaban cerca de la orilla de un arroyo. Se disponían a merendar algo ligero, algunos pescados asados, platicando un poco de ciertas cosas relacionadas con su búsqueda de la _Shikon no Tama_. El Hanyō se apartó un poco de los demás para sentarse sobre una roca… su aspecto humano aun no llegaba a gustarle, se sentía vulnerable en ese estado. Alguien se acercó a ellos.

Díganme jóvenes, ¿qué hacen en este lugar, a esta hora y acompañados por estos seres? — era el Ungai – sama y su grupo. El anciano monje señaló a Kirara y a Shippou, el cual se ocultó atrás de Miroku, visiblemente asustado por la dureza del hombre —. Los yōkai no son buena compañía Excelencia — fijó un momento la vista en el joven monje —, aunque estos son simples mononokes.

Shippou y Kirara son muy buenos, ellos no le harían daño a nadie — Sango fue la que opinó, dirigiéndose de forma respetuosa al decano.

El kitsune apoyó la moción saliendo de su escondite con una actitud un tanto desafiante, más volvió a ocultarse ante la expresión reprobatoria del exorcizador.

Usted es sacerdotisa, ¿verdad señorita? — esta vez el hombre se dirigió a Aome.

Eee… — la joven tartamudeó algo cohibida — sí, claro.

Entonces usted debe saber que nuestro mundo y el de los yōkai no puede ni debe relacionarse…

¡Keh! — intervino Inuyasha un tanto burlón —. ¡Mierda!

El Ungai – sama se percató de su presencia y se le acercó un poco. Sus amigos no dijeron ni media palabra, sólo le lanzaron al Hanyō una mirada un tanto incómoda.

Esa es una espada de yōkai — señaló el monje al notar a _Tessaiga_ en las manos del de largos cabellos oscuros —. Es un arma peligrosa, ¿cómo la obtuviste?

¡Keh! — espetó groseramente por respuesta —. Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente por un instante hasta que uno de los discípulos se animó a hablar.

Maestro… ¿podemos ayudarle en algo? — dijo en tono de respeto.

No hay problema — indicó el hombre y volvió sobre sus pasos —. Dejamos a estos viajeros y continuemos nuestro camino.

Sus alumnos lo siguieron sin decir nada. En cuanto se alejaron un poco Miroku soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras Shippou les dedicaba muecas y sonidos groseros a los monjes.

¿Pero que diablos le pasa a ese tipo? — observó Inuyasha sin quitarles la vista de encima —. Se ve que es muy arrogante.

Es una suerte que esta noche fuera de luna nueva — intervino el ojiazul con tono apaciguador —, o hubiéramos tenido problemas por Inuyasha.

¿Y eso por qué Excelencia? — preguntó Sango con curiosidad en tanto que el aludido y Aome volvían la vista a su amigo.

El Ungai – sama se caracteriza por no ser benevolente con los yōkai — respondió en tono profesional —, al utilizar métodos muy drásticos de extermino... Me parece que sería buena idea seguirlo discretamente para que vean su forma de trabajar — agregó algo preocupado.

¡Keh! ¿Alguna vez quisiste ser parte de sus alumnos? — preguntó sarcásticamente el de negras pupilas, sentándose al fin con ellos para comer.

No, oí que el entrenamiento con él es bastante duro… prefiero ser más pacífico y consolar a las almas en pena antes que matar demonios — completó el joven monje con un aire de sentimentalista.

Sango y Aome, junto con Shippou y Kirara, le lanzaron una breve mirada significativa de "Sí como no". Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con la petición de su amigo ojiazul y, aunque Inuyasha protestó, después de su frugal merienda se dispusieron a ir tras el exorcizador y sus discípulos.

Nuevamente, no muy lejos de ahí…

¡Lin, vuelve! — gritaba Jaken bastante asustado —. ¡Lin, contéstame por favor!

El pobre sirviente lucía cansado y no se fijó bien por donde caminaba, chocando al instante contra algo…

Jaken… — era Sesshōmaru, quien llevaba unos pocos segundos mirando divagar al pequeño demonio.

Al aludido casi le da un soponcio al ver a su amo materializado ante sus ojos… y él no tenía a la pequeña pelinegra a su lado.

¡Amo bonito! — se inclinó hasta el suelo y, sin levantar la vista, continuó hablando con reverencia y en tono tembloroso —. ¡Haré lo necesario para rescatar a Lin, pero no me mate!

El Daiyōkai tenía en el rostro esa expresión impasible e indiferente que lo caracteriza, como el "_David_" de Miguel Ángel. La información pareció no afectarlo.

¿Acaso le ocurrió algo a Lin? — preguntó como si tal cosa, sin cambio en su tono grave y varonil.

Pues verá… — Jaken tartamudeó, conservando su posición — Ongokuki se la llevó.

¿Ongokuki? — cuestionó el gran demonio como si no hubiera entendido a que se refería su sirviente y como si no le preocupara.

Ongokuki es… un ogro robaniños — el sirviente tembló más de la voz porque ya conocía las reacciones de su amo, aunque se mostrara tranquilo e indiferente estaba pensando la forma más dolorosa para castigarlo por su descuido —. Se los lleva para venderlos a otros yōkai… ¡Pero yo encontraré a Lin, usted no se moleste! — agregó tratando de sonar valiente.

Sesshōmaru ni lo dejó terminar cuando ya se encaminaba en la dirección correcta… ese era el otro olor que había detectado, aunque no le dio importancia al no considerar que ese ogro debilucho fuera a cruzarse en su camino.

¡Amo Sesshōmaru, espere por favor! — Jaken trató de alcanzarlo —. ¡No se preocupe que yo…! — y tropezó con una piedra — ¡Auch! — exclamó antes de perder momentáneamente el sentido.

_Nota: cortamos aquí… en este capítulo en el anime, porque no es parte del manga (¡qué pena!), se ve de forma más que clara que el gran demonio blanco no viviría feliz si su niña era infeliz… por ello es que, a pesar de parecer que había pensado en abandonarla para que los monjes la devolvieran con los humanos, no pudo dejarla al notar sus lágrimas. Sean felices._


	9. Nunca te dejaré sola 2

_**Capítulo 7 parte 2.- Nunca te dejaré sola.**_

_Nota: Gracias por leerme, sus visitas llenan de ánimo mi corazón y me impulsan a seguir adelante. No me detengo más y les dejo la conti de este capítulo a partir de donde nos quedamos. Sean felices._

Efectivamente, Ongokuki llevó a Lin a una cueva alejada, la cual había cerrado con una roca, en donde tenía a varios niños más prisioneros, los niños de la aldea vecina. Ellos lloraban dando voces y sus alaridos sacaron a la pelinegra de su trance.

¿Cómo llegué aquí? — se preguntó al reaccionar, parpadeando un poco.

¡Bua! — gritaban los más pequeños —. ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

¡Ya cierren la boca escuincles! — el ogro levantó la voz más que los niños para intimidarlos, consiguiendo que se silenciaran momentáneamente, y se acomodó a descansar a la entrada de la misma, sin poner la roca otra vez.

¿Qué pasa? — Lin se acercó a los otros, hablando con su tierna y suave vocecita —. ¿Por qué están tristes? — les preguntó —. ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? — miró las paredes de piedra.

Ese ogro nos trajo aquí para comernos — dijo un niño con voz temblorosa.

Por eso tenemos miedo — agregó una pequeña tratando de controlarse para no soltarse a llorar de nuevo —. Los yōkai son malos.

¡Yo quiero ir a casa! — otro no pudo cesar el llanto, su hermano mayor lo abrazó para confortarlo —. ¡No quiero que ese yōkai me coma!

Aaa… ya veo — Lin se sentó muy tranquila —. A mí me dan más miedo los bandidos — dijo poniéndose algo seria —, ellos sí son malos porque matan a la gente sin razón.

Los que lloraban se quedaron callados una vez más y todos la miraron asombrados por sus palabras.

¿Crees que los bandidos son peor que los yōkai? — el niño que parecía el mayor del grupo la cuestionó un poco incrédulo —. ¿Acaso estás loca?

Los bandidos mataron a mis papás y a mis hermanos porque éramos pobres y no pudieron robarnos nada — contestó la pelinegra bajando la vista —, y me dejaron sola — parecía que lloraría al recordar ese triste episodio de su corta vida —. Pero ahora ya no estoy sola, y no me asusto porque se que vendrán a rescatarme — levantó al mirada y sonrió al instante —, y también a todos, así que ya no se preocupen.

¿Quién vendrá? — le preguntaron con mucha curiosidad.

El Señor Sesshōmaru — contestó muy segura, sin disimular su felicidad —. Él nos va a salvar.

Ongokuki no había puesto atención a la charla, parecía dormitar cuando algo llamó su atención, así que salió sin molestarse en cerrar la cueva.

¡No se atrevan a salir mocosos! — les gritó a los pequeños sin voltear a verlos. Todos guardaron silencio otra vez.

Enfrente del lugar se divisaba la silueta de otros niños, parecían perdidos. El ogro tomó de entre sus ropas el instrumento y empezó a tocar su melodía para atraerlos. Demasiado tarde notó que era una trampa, acercándose a "ellos" al notar que no reaccionaban ante la música.

¡¿Qué? — es lo último que pudo exclamar cuando fue rodeado por algunos individuos.

Los monjes discípulos del Ungai – sama actuaron rápidamente siguiendo las instrucciones de su mentor. Corrieron en círculos a su alrededor, arrojándole pergaminos sagrados. Cuando los pergaminos tocaron el cuerpo del ogro expulsaron la energía espiritual almacenada en ellos, consiguiendo que el monstruo lanzara un alarido de dolor y se retorciera tratando de liberarse de dicha energía. El anciano monje hizo unos movimientos precisos con la mano derecha, concentrando su propio poder sagrado.

¡Yōkai, desaparece! — dijo en tono de orden, dirigiendo su mano hacia donde Ongokuki yacía paralizado.

Al momento, la terrible descarga de energía consiguió disolver el cuerpo y la esencia del desafortunado demonio, del que podría decirse exhaló su último suspiro antes de desaparecer por completo en una breve explosión.

_Un poco antes de eso…_

¡Lin, amo Sesshōmaru! — Jaken había despertado de su desmayo y continuaba con su búsqueda, ahora más preocupado por él que por la niña — ¡Lin, amo Sesshōmaru!

Nuevamente chocó contra algo duro…

Oye rana descuidada, fíjate por donde caminas — la voz familiar del medio hermano de su Señor lo despabiló otra vez.

¡Inuyasha!… — dijo haciéndose un poco atrás, tratando de alejarse del Hanyō —, ¡y…! — se fijó en los demás.

No se le ve muy bien — opinó Shippou trepado en el hombro de Miroku.

¿Acaso le ocurrió algo malo a Lin? — preguntó Aome un tanto consternada.

Ongokuki se la robó — contestó mirando hacia otros lados, tratando de buscar un sitio para escabullirse —. A ese ogro le gusta robar niños.

Los amigos se miraron por un instante, comprendiendo muchas cosas con las palabras del pequeño demonio verde. Si la situación para Jaken no fuera tan desesperada no les habría contado nada con esa facilidad.

Disculpa la pregunta — dijo Miroku con amabilidad y tono bajo para no asustarlo más —, ¿de casualidad has visto un grupo de monjes como yo?

¿Monjes? — el aludido fijó sus grandes ojos de canica en el ojiazul, tratando de recordar algo relacionado con monjes que la niña le había contado esa misma tarde —. No, no he visto ninguno — respondió al fin —. Y ustedes… ¿han visto a mi amo? — preguntó volviendo a mostrar cara de susto —. Él fue a buscar a Lin.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos en señal de compadecer su situación, por lo que el pequeño demonio se alejó muy aturullado, retornando a su letanía.

¡Lin, amo Sesshōmaru! — gritó internándose entre los arbustos.

Esto no es bueno — habló Miroku en cuanto perdieron de vista al sirviente —. Ese debe ser el ogro que se robó a los niños de esa aldea y…

Lin está con ellos — intervino Aome intuyendo el alcance del asunto —. Eso significa que…

Sesshōmaru irá por ella — interrumpió groseramente Inuyasha, comprendiendo también —. ¡Mierda! Va a matar a esos monjes si se atreven a desafiarlo… — parecía alterado — y no estoy en condiciones de enfrentarlo para contenerlo. ¡Carajo! Ni siquiera puedo olerlo.

Tranquilo, intentaremos hablar con él antes de que haga algo indebido — dijo el ojiazul palmeándole el hombro, recibiendo de su amigo una mirada de incredulidad en tanto le brotaba una pequeña y disimulada gota anime.

Seguro… — el Hanyō trató de no poner los ojos en blanco.

Las chicas y Shippou parecían querer reaccionar como el de larga cabellera negra, pero decidieron dejarlo para otra ocasión… lo prioritario en este momento era detener a Sesshōmaru.

Vamos Kirara — Sango se aprestó para entrar en acción, llevando puesto su traje de batalla —. Irás con nosotras Aome, para que Inuyasha pueda moverse más rápido — le indicó a la pelinegra.

El aludido la miró un poco harto en lo que la nekomata adquiría su apariencia de pantera.

Graciosa — le dijo a la exterminadora en tono de molestia.

No te ofendas — intervino Miroku guardando una sonrisa, mirando de reojo a su dulce tormento —, y apresurémonos.

¿Hacia dónde Kirara? — dijo la castaña mientras ella y la joven del futuro subían al lomo de la mascota.

La felina gruñó una respuesta y tomó velocidad hacia el frente, tratando de captar el olor del Daiyōkai.

Kirara lo encontrará — el joven monje apuró el paso para seguirla.

¡Muévete Inuyasha — gritó Shippou encaramado aun en el hombro del ojiazul —, o te dejamos!

El de negros y largos cabellos no se quedó atrás, así que rápidamente se emparejó con sus amigos.

_Regresemos a la cueva donde nos quedamos, en el último instante…_

Ya pueden salir, están a salvo.

Los jóvenes discípulos del Ungai – sama se dirigieron a los niños, los cuales se habían asomado tímidamente a ver lo que sucedía en cuanto escucharon los gritos angustiados del ogro que los secuestró. Visiblemente aliviados hicieron caso a la petición, excepto alguien…

No tengan miedo — algunos cargaron a los más pequeños —, los llevaremos con sus padres.

¿Son todos? — preguntó el hombre mayor tratando de contarlos… no fuera a ser que el yōkai ya se hubiera comido uno.

Allá adentro se quedó una niña — indicó un chiquillo, señalando con su pequeño dedo el interior de la caverna.

Ella dice que le dan más miedo los bandidos que los yōkai — agregó una pequeña.

El Ungai – sama se adentró para comprobar las palabras y… se llevó una gran sorpresa al toparse con la jovencita de negra cabellera, la que había visto esa mañana escapar montada en un yōkai. Sí, la reconocería en cualquier lado por esa túnica tan desgastada… ¿qué significaba esa coincidencia? Lin permanecía sentada con la cabeza gacha, jugando un poco con la tierra que se encontraba a sus pies.

Dime niña, ¿qué haces aquí? — la cuestionó mirándola fijamente.

La pequeña pelinegra levantó la vista y fijó momentáneamente sus achocolatadas pupilas en el rostro del anciano, con expresión un tanto seria. Después negó con la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en su juego. El hombre no le quitó la vista de encima… no podía dejarla abandonada a su suerte.

¡Suélteme! ¡Bájeme! — Lin pataleaba siendo llevada por el anciano monje, quien la cargaba de forma no muy delicada. La había agarrado con firmeza para conducirla a la comunidad —. ¡Yo no soy de esa aldea… no quiero ir allá!

No seas berrinchuda niña — dijo el Ungai – sama imponiéndose a sus reclamos —, no puedes vivir sola en este lugar tan peligroso.

¡Sí puedo vivir aquí… no estoy sola! — siguió quejándose —. ¡El Señor Sesshōmaru vendrá por mí, él siempre está conmigo! — y se agitaba queriendo zafarse.

¿El Señor Sesshōmaru? — el exorcizador preguntó con algo de ironía… seguramente la niña soñaba o alucinaba con alguien —. ¿Estás segura de que ese señor vendrá por ti?

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — la pelinegra gritó un poco más alto, como si fuera a ser escuchada, aunque la voz se le quebró un poco —. ¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — y le brotaron unas cuantas lagrimitas de desesperación… no quería creer que su salvador la hubiese abandonado.

Entre los arbustos, sus lastimeras palabras habían sido escuchadas…

Sesshōmaru había llegado casi al mismo tiempo que los monjes y decidió permanecer oculto para que no lo molestaran… que las escorias hicieran su trabajo y lo dejaran en paz. Vio la forma tan sencilla en la que acabaron a Ongokuki, y como sacaban a los niños de la cueva. Se fijó que Lin no salió con ellos, pero no tardarían en descubrirla, pues uno de los infantes mencionó que se había quedado adentro. "Es lo mejor para Lin…" pensó el Daiyōkai mirando la escena entre la espesura, "es necesario que vuelva con los suyos… ahí estará bien". Oyó los reclamos de la niña pero no se movió ni un centímetro adelante, antes prefirió volver sobre sus pasos, apartarse de una buena vez de los humanos; más la trémula y lastimera voz de la chiquilla lo hizo detenerse una vez más.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — escuchó que lo llamaba… parecía que lo hubiera visto y se entristeciera al ver que se alejaría y la abandonaría con esas personas —. ¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — no pudo contener el llanto, lágrimas emergieron de sus grandes ojos cafés.

"Está llorando"… el salado olor de la pena llegó a su finísimo olfato, la niña no estaba preparada para volver con su especie.

Sintió como el peso de algo extraño estrujaba su corazón… en realidad no quería alejarla de su lado y no podía obligarla a vivir con la insigne especie humana si la jovencita no era feliz… era preferible mantenerla junto a él si eso la hacía sentirse mejor, aunque significara cambiar sus ideas y la percepción del mundo y, tal vez, enfrentarse perpetuamente a los que no comprendieran lo que esa chiquilla representaba en su vida. Él siempre la protegerá, jamás dejará que algo malo le suceda… nunca la dejará sola mientras viva.

El Ungai – sama se percató de una presencia demoniaca y, arrojando un aparato extraño, de los que utilizaban en ese época los monjes exorcistas, abrió un espacio entre el follaje, en el lugar donde el gran demonio blanco había permanecido oculto. Al mirarlo bien no pudo evitar sorprenderse, lo mismo que sus discípulos… era el peligroso yōkai con el que habían topado la noche anterior.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — Lin se alegró de verlo ahí… él había ido por ella, él jamás la dejaría abandonada.

¿¡Tú! — el anciano monje preguntó un poco alto, disimulando el asombro en su gesto.

La imponente figura de Sesshōmaru surgió en cuanto el humo que provocó el extraño aparato al chocar con el poder del Daiyōkai se disipó por completo. Ahora tendría que dar la cara a esos ilusos monjes… no podía echarse atrás. Avanzó como contando los pasos, aproximándose donde el anciano exterminador tenía a la chiquilla, con gesto impasible y tranquilo en apariencia, sin decir ni media palabra.

¡Rodéenlo! — indicó el maestro a sus discípulos —. ¡Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer!

¡Niños, es mejor que entren a la cueva! — dijo uno de los jóvenes soltando con cuidado al pequeño que llevaba en brazos, para acomodarse en la formación.

Ni tardos ni perezosos obedecieron los aludidos. Los monjes corrieron en círculos alrededor del Daiyōkai, como habían hecho con Ongokuki, y le arrojaron varios pergaminos sagrados, los cuales se adhirieron a sus ropajes. El Inugami pareció detener su marcha, mirando de soslayo los papeles benditos.

¡Muere yōkai! — gritó el anciano monje, haciendo unos rápidos movimientos con su mano libre, concentrando la energía espiritual que rodeaba a Sesshōmaru.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — la pequeña pelinegra se mostró preocupada en cuanto la descarga de energía espiritual que envolvía al gran demonio explotó, dejando una espesa nube de polvo justo donde se encontraba su Señor.

¿Será posible que…? — murmuró entre los árboles una voz un tanto áspera.

¡Shh! — otra voz lo hizo callar, empleando el mismo tono bajo —. Esto aun no termina… no lo vencerán tan fácilmente.

Inuyasha y sus amigos observaban también la escena; se presentaron justo a tiempo cuando el ogro fue enviado al más allá por el Ungai – sama, no se movieron, esperando que Sesshōmaru apareciera en el momento indicado y deseando que de verdad no tuvieran que intervenir… no sería prudente enfrentarse al Inugami, especialmente en esas condiciones.

El polvo se desvaneció otra vez, dejando al descubierto que el Daiyōkai no había sufrido ningún daño. Sesshōmaru volvió a caminar, sin abrir la boca, sin decir nada y sin expresar nada. Únicamente la dorada mirada estaba fija en la pequeña pelinegra y en el anciano exorcizador. "Humanos… sólo dan lástima" pensó sin preocuparse por los gestos de incredulidad que se habían dibujado en la cara de los discípulos. El maestro pareció quedarse sin habla por un instante, como preguntándose en que había fallado, más recuperó la compostura casi de inmediato.

¡No lo dejen avanzar! — volvió a levantar la voz, dando algunos pasos atrás para conservar una prudente distancia —. ¡Vuelvan a rodearlo con la otra técnica!

Los discípulos se despabilaron y rápidamente se dispusieron a cumplir con la nueva disposición de su mentor. Esta vez extendieron el brazo, en el cual llevaban un rosario cada uno, y se movieron con agilidad alrededor del gran demonio blanco, quien continuó andando como si no notara su presencia. El movimiento de los monjes creó un círculo de energía sagrada, el cual se cerró impidiendo que Sesshōmaru diera otro paso en cuanto se dio cuenta de que esta vez la energía era más fuerte que la anterior. Se detuvo… ¿acaso de verdad lo habían acorralado?

¡Ahora sí, será tu fin! — el anciano monje volvió a concentrar la energía sagrada, esta vez utilizó su báculo sagrado, en cuya punta se podía apreciar una piedra espiritual de mediano tamaño, de la cual también emergió energía. Sin titubear la dirigió al gran demonio blanco, para acabarlo de una buena vez.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — la pequeña Lin se mostraba consternada, ¿sería posible que su Señor fuera exterminado de esa forma?... y todo por su culpa, como siempre le decía el señor Jaken.

El rostro impasible y sereno de Sesshōmaru se deformó en una mueca al recibir el impacto de energía sagrada, parecía una mueca de dolor… pero en realidad era de furia a punto de desbordarse. Sentía que la sangre le subía a la cabeza… ese maldito monje lo estaba sacando de sus casillas al querer eliminarlo como si él, el gran Sesshōmaru, fuera un insignificante yōkai, al cual vencer tan fácilmente como el pobre y confiado ogro de momentos atrás. El insolente tendría que morir. Tomó a _Tōkijin_ por la empuñadura, dispuesto a sacarla de su obi, con la más firme intención de acabar con el exorcizador… con sólo dirigir el filo de la espada hacia el hombre lo haría polvo. Sin embargo no se atrevió a hacerlo… su querida niña aun era sostenida por el monje, y a ella no la lastimaría jamás.

¿Qué ocurre? — habló uno de los alumnos, algo temeroso por el cambio en la expresión del poderoso demonio.

Así que nos mostrarás tu verdadero aspecto… — murmuró el Ungai – sama, malinterpretando el gesto de Sesshōmaru —. ¡No se detengan! — fue la orden para los alumnos.

El Inugami expulsó de forma controlada su poder demoniaco. Su platinada y larga cabellera se agitaba dándole una apariencia más aterradora, sus enrojecidos ojos reflejaban su ira, abría y cerraba sus afiladas garras, gruñó mostrando los colmillos por un segundo… y después incrementó su furia, casi como si fuera a transformarse en el enorme perro blanco, aunque siguió reservando todo su ímpetu para no herir a la chiquilla.

Lin tenía la vista fija en su Señor, su carita mostraba asombro al ver por primera vez a Sesshōmaru tan enfurecido. No parecía asustada, simplemente no podía apartar la mirada achocolatada del gran demonio, como si la hipnotizara con su presencia.

Los jóvenes discípulos no retrocedieron aunque se sintieron un tanto alarmados por la potencia demoniaca del poderoso yōkai, y continuaron moviéndose sincronizadamente sin dejar de extender los rosarios. El Ungai – sama pareció incrementar también la barrera espiritual, y sin más volvió a la carga, moviendo más bruscamente su báculo, como si fuera una espada dispuesta para cortar al enemigo. Súbitamente los rosarios se rompieron y los alumnos fueron arrojados hacia atrás, ante el choque violento de las energías. Apenas si tuvieron tiempo de ver lo que había ocurrido. El Ungai – sama también cayó hacia atrás… su báculo sagrado se quebró, al igual que los rosarios. Todo se rodeo de una nube de polvo, levantada por la explosión producida.

¡Mierda! — Inuyasha quiso salir de su escondite para detener a su hermano mayor.

¡No te muevas! — Miroku levantó el brazo delante de él —. Los monjes no murieron… bien sabes que ese no es todo su poder oculto. Dejemos las cosas así o se complicaran más.

¡Carajo! — espetó el de negra y larga cabellera, tragándose su molestia.

En cuanto el panorama se aclaró… Sesshōmaru continuaba de pie en el mismo lugar, con su característico semblante de estatua grecolatina, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada raro. Tenía las doradas pupilas fijas en la pequeña, la cual se había soltado del anciano monje, quien tartamudeaba algunas cuantas palabras ininteligibles. Los jóvenes discípulos yacían desvanecidos, casi rodeando al gran demonio, y el hombre mayor había "aterrizado" sobre sus rodillas, con la mirada perdida, tratando de entender el por qué de las cosas. La única muestra visible de que algo fuera de lo común había sucedido en ese lugar era un surco un tanto profundo, que se extendía algunos metros más atrás del Daiyōkai, y que había abierto una brecha entre los tupidos árboles. La pequeña se le plantó de frente, mirándolo aun asombrada.

Lin… — dijo al tiempo que levantaba la vista, para disimular el alivio de verla sin ningún rasguño.

¿Si? — preguntó la aludida.

Haz lo que quieras — concluyó y echó a andar de regreso al bosque, sin volver la vista atrás.

Si la niña decidía irse con los humanos después de haber visto su fiereza… prefería no mirarla más, y era mejor que así fuera. Él continuaría su camino y seguiría siendo el más poderoso Inugami de todos los tiempos… ella volvería a ser una más de esa especie, una humana más entre varias. Y, aunque esa resolución le oprimiría el corazón, no le rogaría que fuera con él otra vez.

Lin no le quitó la vista de encima y lo dejó avanzar unos cuantos pasos, como si estuviera indecisa, como si no supiera que hacer en realidad, como si no pudiera decidir lo que le convenía.

¡Sí! — volvió a sonreír y se dispuso a seguirlo… esa era la mejor manera de vivir, siempre al lado de su Señor.

¡Espera! — el Ungai – sama reaccionó y trató de tomarle firmemente un brazo —. ¡Los yōkai y los seres humanos no podemos vivir juntos!

La niña lo miró con pena y se soltó con brusquedad, volviendo a encaminarse tras la alta figura que se alejaba con garbo.

¡Ellos y nosotros pertenecemos a mundos diferentes! — el hombre trató de hacerla entrar en razón, levantando un poco la voz —. ¡El tiempo no camina igual para ambos!

La chiquilla pareció comprender esas palabras… se detuvo momentáneamente y recordó lo que el señor Jaken le había dicho con respecto a lo que significa el tiempo para los yōkai y para los humanos: "_Para nosotros 100 años no son casi nada, pero para ti… es probable que ya estés muerta cuando el amo tenga su imperio_."

¿Ves como tengo razón? — agregó el exterminador al verla titubear —. Ven conmigo para que te lleve a la aldea.

La jovencita volteó a verlo con semblante serio… después le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y se despidió con un gesto de la mano, para correr detrás de Sesshōmaru.

¿Por qué? — se preguntó el anciano antes de desmayarse.

Afortunadamente los monjes fueron auxiliados para volver a la aldea junto con los niños, pues Inuyasha y sus acompañantes los llevaron hasta allá.

Ya había amanecido cuando una pequeña y verde criatura trastabillaba al caminar en círculos, inconsciente de sus actos, gritando con tono lastimero la siguiente letanía:

¡Lin, amo Sesshōmaru! — Jaken anduvo toda la noche recorriendo los mismos lugares, buscando a su amo y a su pequeña y humana compañera —. ¡Lin, amo Sesshōmaru!

Jaken… — la voz serena de su Señor lo hizo volver a la realidad.

¡Amo bonito! — miró al gran demonio con la felicidad reflejada en su rostro —. ¡Y también está Lin! — corrió hacia donde ellos se encontraban —. ¡Señor Sesshōmaru, enseguida regreso con Ah – Uh!

Les dedicó una reverencia y se alejó internándose nuevamente entre el follaje. La pequeña pelinegra se sentía y se veía muy feliz, no podía ocultar su sonrisa… se iría con el gran demonio, seguiría junto a él a pesar del tiempo. Volvió la vista un tanto a la derecha al notar unas pequeñas tumbas junto al sendero en el cual se habían detenido, y se acercó a ellas, agachándose para tratar de leer los nombres grabados en las lápidas. El Daiyōkai parecía no percatarse de sus acciones, esperando ver aparecer a su sirviente.

Señor Sesshōmaru… — la chiquilla habló tiernamente desde su postura, haciendo gesto soñador — cuando yo muera, ¿me promete que no se va a olvidar de mí? — preguntó mientras jugueteaba con las diminutas florecillas que adornaban las tumbas.

Sesshōmaru dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la niña, haciendo un leve gesto de asombro por la pregunta… ¿cómo iba a olvidar su inocencia, su confianza, su dulzura, su cariño…? Recuperó la serenidad y desvió la vista una vez más, sin ocultar una sonrisa sutil… la calidez de la jovencita le llegaba al corazón, haciéndolo sentir diferente de cómo había acostumbrado ser.

No seas tan ingenua — contestó en tono un tanto alegre —, deja de pensar tonterías.

¡Amo Sesshōmaru — Jaken llegó montado en Ah – Uh, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amo —, ya estamos aquí!

Cayó cómicamente al suelo y se levantó con presteza, inclinándose respetuosamente frente al Daiyōkai. El dragón volaba algo bajo, esperando la orden para avanzar.

Todo esta listo amo bonito — dijo Jaken sin enderezarse.

Andando — fue la respuesta de Sesshōmaru, y pasó a su lado sin mirarlo.

¿Continuaremos buscando a Naraku? — el diminuto demonio pareció dudar un momento de eso.

¡Por supuesto señor Jaken! — contestó Lin avanzando también —. Si no se apura lo dejamos.

Y corrió para alcanzar al gran demonio, que ya había abarcado una distancia considerable con su elegante andar. El pequeño sirviente no quiso quedarse atrás y la imitó.

¡Espérenme! — gritó antes de tropezar con una piedra… por enésima ocasión.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — dijo la pequeña casi carcajeándose.

El Inugami no se detuvo y continuó caminando y, aunque su rostro se mostraba serio e impasible, el fondo de su corazón rebosaba de felicidad.

_Nota: Este capítulo fue muy tierno, recalcó que me parece que es donde se muestra más el sentimiento que la pequeña Lin había despertado en Sesshōmaru, sentimiento de amor paternal, de preocupación por ella. Desde aquí hasta el Kanketsu – hen, capítulo 9, el inicio de mi historia, más no por ello el final, porque aun continúa la batalla por derrotar a Naraku, el cual quiso nuevamente utilizar a la pequeña pelinegra para enfrentar al gran demonio blanco, así como definir la vida amorosa del Daiyōkai con… Saludos._

_P.D. Y me tomaré un poco de tiempo en actualizar, entre "Pasado mañana" y "Un juego por la vida de Naraku", junto con mis quehaceres escolares, me tienen bastante restringida a veces en cuanto a plasmar las ideas en un escrito. Puliré los detalles de capítulo para que quede tan bien como hasta ahora. Arigato._


	10. Nada es más importante para mí

**Capítulo 8: Cuando te perdí otra vez, entendí que… nada vale más que tu vida.**

_Nota antes de empezar: En la "Wiki" se menciona que la madre de Sesshōmaru se llama Irasue, y así es como voy a llamarla cuando lo sienta necesario. Breve lapso cultural, gracias._

Han pasado más semanas en busca de Naraku, han pasado tal vez algunos días desde que Kohaku se unió con ellos. Ahora que conocía cuales fueron las verdaderas razones de su padre para negarle a Tessaiga, le parecían ridículas; el argumento, en realidad, había sido de lo más duro y deshonroso para él, su hijo mayor… despreciado por el Gran Inu no Taishō, quien consideraba a los humanos y a otras endebles criaturas como dignas de compasión. Lo principal de la prueba había sido renunciar a su deseo sobre la espada, lo segundo había sido perfeccionar la técnica de la "Luna Infernal", que abría el camino al Inframundo… para que Inuyasha completara al fin todas las poderosas habilidades del "Colmillo de Acero".

Aunque lo más importante fue entender que, antes del dominio y la venganza, por encima de todo, está el amor y la compasión hacia el más débil… esto es lo que te hace un ser supremo de verdad. Y eso lo entendió de la manera más cruel que pudo habérsele ocurrido a su progenitor, cuando no consiguió traer de vuelta, una vez más como había hecho hace tiempo, la dulce y pequeña alma de Lin, la niña que con su bondad lo ha hecho ser diferente en varios aspectos. Su pérdida lo hizo sentirse vulnerable, y no desear más poder si no merecía mantenerla viva a su lado.

Estaba amaneciendo después de una oscura noche. No hacía más de dos días que habían "rescatado" al joven aprendiz de exterminador de las garras de Naraku, a petición de Lin. La chiquilla mostraba un gran aprecio por el muchacho, un sentimiento algo incomprensible para el gran demonio blanco, aunque en el fondo le daba lástima que ese pobre crío humano hubiera sido utilizado por el engendro para cumplir trabajos sucios. Pensándolo bien, no estaría mal utilizar al chiquillo como señuelo para que Naraku diera la cara de una vez por todas, y así ponerle fin a su despreciable existencia, sabiendo que, en el interior del chico, el mismo seudodemonio había ocultado un fragmento de esa joya maldita por la que fue involucrado en esa búsqueda sin sentido para él, la _Shikon no Tama_. Sabía que la antigua sacerdotisa muerta, el amor pasado del patético de su medio hermano Inuyasha, volvió a morir sin aprovechar la oportunidad que tuvo cuando Kohaku estuvo a su lado. Pero bueno, ese no era asunto suyo y le tenía sin cuidado. Lo único que en realidad deseaba en ese momento era conocer el secreto oculto de su herencia, Tenseiga, y creía saber quien tenía la respuesta… el asunto era encontrarla.

Kohaku, lamento mucho que no hayamos podido ayudar a la sacerdotisa — le decía Lin a su pecoso amigo y compañero actual, dirigiéndole una mirada entre dulce y triste —. ¿Tú la querías mucho? — le preguntó tratando de sonar amable.

La señorita Kikyō fue muy buena conmigo — afirmó el muchacho con tono serio, después de dirigirle una mirada de agradecimiento —. Si yo fuera más fuerte podría haberla salvado… ahora no me queda más que acabar con su misión — volvió la vista al cielo, recordando cual era el deber que la miko le había encargado, aun a costa de su propia vida —, y así salvar mi alma de la condenación por mis pecados.

Kohaku… — la pequeña pareció entender su pena.

Jaken encontraba muy aburrida la conversación de los dos niños. Él estaba más preocupado por interpretar las reacciones ocultas de su amo, quien con su expresión insoldable no daba a entender si algo le incomodaba. El sirviente percibía que a su Señor le había irritado bastante saber que Inuyasha dejó que Naraku se saliera una vez más con la suya. Ese estúpido Hanyō daba más problemas que nada, al dejarse llevar por sus emociones y sentimientos humanos. Y, por si eso fuera poco… aun no tenía resuelto del todo el trasfondo de la nueva técnica de Tenseiga, el Meidou Zangetsuha.

Sesshōmaru se mantenía algo distante de sus acompañantes, con el rostro serio e inexpresivo de siempre, oculto en sus pensamientos. El asunto de la muerte de la sacerdotisa Kikyō no le sorprendía, ya conocía que esa mujer había tenido que ver con la dichosa _Shikon no Tama_ y con Naraku… al final tenía que regresar al mundo de los muertos, pues es a donde pertenecía desde tiempo atrás. Y el engendro estaba logrando sembrar, en el grupo de Inuyasha, las energías negativas que alimentaban a la joya maldita: más rencor, más miedo, más incertidumbre, más dolor… Lo que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era la forma en la cual podría lograr el perfecto Meidou, hacer de Tenseiga un arma peligrosa y mortal, como en su tiempo Tōkijin, la cual había perdido para siempre al enfrentar a uno más de los repulsivos esbirros de Naraku.

Una gran sombra que pasó entre las nubes, acompañada de una leve brisa, llamó la atención de todos.

¿Qué será? — preguntó Lin, abriendo un poco la boca con sorpresa.

Parece ser… — dijo Kohaku, tratando de enfocar bien.

Sesshōmaru reconoció a esa criatura y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se elevó rápidamente en su persecución, adoptando su forma verdadera en menos de un segundo: el imponente perro blanco.

¡Amo Sesshōmaru! — gritó Jaken, como si quisiera y pudiera detenerlo.

Los acompañantes del Daiyōkai se quedaron con gestos de asombro al distinguir por fin a quien pertenecía esa sombra: era otro Inugami… ¿otro Inugami, como el Señor Sesshōmaru?

Los dos seres aparentaron disputar algo inmediatamente que Sesshōmaru le dio alcance al primero. Éste se veía más pequeño y frágil al lado del gran demonio blanco, quien al parecer le reclamaba y le gruñía de forma estridente. Ambos terminaron enredando sus cuerpos y fueron a estrellarse un poco más allá de donde los niños, Jaken y Ah - Uh se encontraban absortos. En cuanto los cuatro se percataron del incidente, recorrieron presurosos el breve espacio que les separaba para poder ver lo que había pasado entre ambos yōkai.

Se detuvieron en seco al darse cuenta que el otro ser era una joven mujer, un Inugami hembra para ser exactos, con un aire familiar al gran demonio blanco. Era alta, lo suficientemente alta para ser yōkai, de tez blanca, piel suave, finas y hermosas facciones que le daban un aire de realeza, largos cabellos plateados lindamente acomodados en un peinado sutil y sencillo, ojos dorados y brillantes… cualquiera que no supiera su naturaleza podría caer ante semejante encanto sobrenatural. Lucía un largo y elegante kimono en tonos morados, y su larga estola rodeaba sus hombros con suavidad. Los dos se miraban fijamente cuando ella habló primero.

Vaya, Sesshōmaru — dijo en un tono que sonaba un tanto irónico —, ¿quieres saber el secreto de la espada que te dejó tu padre…?

¡Oiga! — le espetó Jaken desde su posición, interrumpiendo de forma grosera —, ¿¡quién se ha creído que es para hablarle al Gran Sesshōmaru de forma tan irrespetuosa! — casi se la quiere comer con los ojos…

Ambos Daiyōkai le lanzaron una mirada por una fracción de segundo, y la dama continuó como si no los hubieran interrumpido, sin cambiar el tono mordaz.

¿… y para eso has venido a pedirle ayuda a tu madre? — pareció sonreír un poco, y las pupilas le brillaron.

Los acompañantes del gran demonio blanco parecieron pasmados ante lo que escucharon.

¿Su… su… su… madre? — tartamudeó Jaken, cambiando inmediatamente de actitud —. ¡Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Gran Señora! — y le dedicó una profunda reverencia.

Madre… — Sesshōmaru se dirigió con gravedad y entonación algo respetuosa hacia la dama, ignorando a Jaken y sus tonterías —… ¿en verdad conoces el secreto del Meidou de Tenseiga?

Por toda respuesta, la madre de Sesshōmaru se apartó unos cuantos pasos antes de contestar.

Sígueme y lo sabrás, Sesshōmaru — dijo sin borrar la sonrisa sutil.

Y retomo su forma real, para elevarse nuevamente entre las nubes. Su hijo la siguió de igual manera, y los demás tuvieron que subir tan rápido como pudieron, montados en Ah – Uh, para no perderlos de vista.

¡Espere, Señor Sesshōmaru! — le llamó Lin.

Muy pronto llegaron a un soberbio palacete construido entre las nubes… nada de extrañarse siendo una yōkai de la más alta categoría. Madre e hijo ya se habían transformado otra vez, y ascendían una escalinata que conducía a un amplio patio, al parecer la zona más importante de la construcción. Ellos tuvieron que correr para alcanzarlos.

Sesshōmaru — dijo la dama una vez más, mirando de reojo hacia atrás, haciendo que el joven se detuviera por un instante —, ¿acaso no tenía entendido que los humanos no son de tu agrado? Veo que traes a dos de sus críos contigo.

Él no le respondió, dirigiendo un vistazo a sus acompañantes cuando éstos los alcanzaron.

Bueno — la mujer sonrió más ampliamente por un breve instante —, he de suponer que no piensas almorzarlos aun.

Y siguió adelante hasta llegar a un asiento forrado de fina tela, un asiento ideal para descansar, de los utilizados por señores de alta sociedad, en donde se dejó caer con elegancia.

Si hubieras venido a su tiempo te habrías ahorrado muchos problemas — opinó Irasue mientras observaba a su hijo con un deje de diversión en sus bellas facciones —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Sesshōmaru? — le preguntó en un tono que pretendía ser amable, como ignorando el propósito de esa visita.

Imagino que escuchaste a mi padre hablar sobre el Meidou de Tenseiga — respondió el gran demonio blanco con parquedad —. Tú lo conoces — agregó no como pregunta, sino con certeza.

¿El Meidou de Tenseiga? — preguntó la dama fingiendo sorpresa, después sonrió otra vez —. Sesshōmaru, para dominar el Meidou necesitas una Piedra Meidou — dijo como si nada, tomando con una de sus delicadas manos una piedra que colgaba del largo collar que lucía en el cuello — Sólo así abrirás el camino al Inframundo, oculto tras la Luna llena — indicó moviendo un poco la piedra frente a ella. La roca desprendió un leve resplandor.

¿La Piedra Meidou? — cuestionó calmadamente… eso no parecía sonar lógico, dado que ya tenía en su espada esa habilidad.

Tu padre me dijo te contara si es que algún día volvías a verme — indicó la gran señora con la misma parsimonia y tranquilidad, moviendo un poco la joya entre sus dedos —. Por cierto… también mencionó algo más — volvió la vista a su hijo, sin cambiar la expresión de serenidad, algo divertida —, me dijo que sería peligroso para ti intentar utilizarla. Pero eso no me da miedo ni me entristece — agregó como quien no quiere la cosa.

En verdad no parece preocupada — susurró Lin dirigiéndose únicamente a Jaken.

"Madre e hijo son iguales" pensó el sirviente con un poco de molestia… en realidad Sesshōmaru tampoco mostraba algo de intranquilidad por lo que le sucediera a él, su leal y fiel asistente.

Bueno, Sesshōmaru — continuó hablando la dama —, ¿piensas angustiar a tu madre de esa forma? — dijo en un tono de falsa suplica.

¡Mph! — el joven hizo una breve mueca de fastidio —, no me quieras convencer con palabras vacías — dijo con sequedad.

Bien — Irasue retomó el gesto de diversión —, entonces vas a entretenerme.

La roca desprendió un resplandor y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, salió de ella un enorme sabueso oscuro, con las pupilas fulgurantes y las fauces abiertas de par en par. Lin, Kohaku y Jaken, no pudieron evitar una exclamación de sorpresa y dieron un paso atrás. Sesshōmaru no dudó en sacar a Tenseiga de su funda y blandirla.

¡"_Meidou Zangetsuha_"! — pronunció al momento de agitarla con presteza, cargando en contra del monstruoso ser.

El corte del Meidou pareció herir al tenebroso can, más no le causó daño.

¡Oh, Sesshōmaru! — exclamó la dama, aun sentada en su sofá, como si no pasara nada preocupante ante sus ojos —, veo que aún no abres bien el camino de la "Luna Infernal". El corte de tu espada es todavía inútil.

¿¡Qué! — Jaken pareció asustado, abriendo de más los ojos con sorpresa —. ¿El corte de Meidou no le hizo nada?

Ese es un sabueso del Inframundo — dijo la mujer como respuesta a esa pregunta, explicando sin querer el por qué el movimiento de Tenseiga no había sido efectivo, apoyándose tranquilamente en el reposabrazos —. El Meidou es sólo un camino para ellos.

La horrenda criatura se abalanzó sobre los dos asustados niños y se los tragó, para entrar rápidamente en el camino al Inframundo y perderse en su interior. El Daiyōkai se dispuso a seguirlo, después de disimular el imperceptible gesto de contrariedad en cuanto el canino engulló a Lin y a Kohaku.

¡Espera, Sesshōmaru! — esta vez su madre elevó un poco la voz, levantándose del sofá, mirándolo entre extrañada y molesta —, ¿irás al Inframundo por esos dos pequeños humanos? — después agregó en un tono que pretendía ser dulce —. Veo que te has vuelto tan solícito como tu padre.

Únicamente voy a matar a ese monstruo — dijo con gravedad y sin cambio en sus facciones. Al momento de cruzar la Media Luna, esta desapareció.

La gran señora se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá, mientras Jaken empezó a gimotear.

¡Amo Sesshōmaru! — gritó el pequeño demonio —. ¡Vuelva por favor!

No podrán volver con vida en cuanto el camino se cierre — dijo la dama con simpleza —. ¡Por eso le dije que no fuera! — se tapó la cara, fingiendo un dolor que no sentía en realidad —. ¡Sólo dios sabe que pueda pasarle allá adentro!

El diminuto demonio verde detuvo su lamento en seco, dirigiéndole a la mujer una mirada de incredulidad, asombro y enojo. "¡Eso no fue lo que le dijiste al amo!" pensó en sus adentros.

Ese necio… — continuó hablando la señora, apoyándose por enésima ocasión en el respaldo de su sofá, retornando a la calma e indiferencia —. Todavía se rebela ante su madre. No me preocuparé más por él si se muere — y tomó nuevamente entre sus manos la Piedra Meidou, para ver lo que le sucedía a su hijo en ese mundo de tinieblas.

Sesshōmaru se movió velozmente entre la penumbra, guiándose por el olor del sabueso. Se asombró un poco al divisar un estrecho camino sobre el abismo… el camino que conducía al sendero de la oscuridad. Encontró a su "presa" y pudo enfocar, en el interior de la fiera, a los dos pequeños humanos. Parecían desmayados, y se encontraban aferrados en un abrazo. "Con que ahí están" pensó con tranquilidad, "Esa bestia no va a escapar de mí". Atacó con sus garras, destruyendo parte del camino, y el perrazo esquivo el golpe mortal por unos centímetros, encarándolo en ese instante, como dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Se dio cuenta que los espíritus enviados del otro mundo se acercaban a los niños. "Seres estúpidos" sonrió levemente. Lo que sí no distinguió fue como el alma de Lin iba abandonando su cuerpecito. Ese lugar era un lugar de muerte, y sólo los muertos debían estar ahí.

¡"_Yashiro Tenseiga_"! — exclamó al blandir su espada una vez más… el poder curativo de Tenseiga es la técnica eficaz contra los seres de esa dimensión.

Esta vez el corte fue certero, así el sabueso fue partido a la mitad, y Lin y Kohaku cayeron pesadamente en el sendero mientras los restos del monstruo se precipitaron al fondo del barranco. Después de un instante, el joven exterminador abrió los ojos.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — exclamó asombrado al verlo… ese imponente Daiyōkai se encontraba ahí para salvarlos a ellos, unos simples y comunes niños humanos.

Veo que puedes moverte — subrayó con parquedad, mirándolo por una fracción de segundo, después de observar a la infanta desmayada —. Toma a Lin, y vamos ya — le dijo ya sin mirarlo, dirigiendo la vista al frente, como queriendo orientarse hacia la salida.

En ese instante, emergiendo de las profundidades del barranco, unos demonios deformes los atacaron.

¡A un lado! — exclamó Sesshōmaru con firmeza, indicándole a Kohaku corriera lo más rápido que pudiera. El muchachito obedeció sin chistar, levantando muy apuradamente a la chiquilla.

Las criaturas fueron exterminadas una por una por el gran demonio blanco, no sin antes tratar de capturar a los dos niños, por lo que el Inugami tuvo que moverse con mayor velocidad para evitar que cayeran al vacío. El camino fue destruido, ya no había forma de volver atrás. "Hay que seguir" meditó el Daiyōkai al percatarse de que no podían regresar por donde llegaron.

La madre de Sesshōmaru no había perdido detalle de las acciones realizadas por su hijo, mientras Jaken no podía disimular su impotencia.

¿Qué será de mí si el amo no regresa? — lloriqueaba —. ¿A dónde iré?

Estás agotando mi paciencia — dijo la dama mirándolo por un breve instante.

¡Oh, Gran Señora! — se dirigió a ella, inclinándose de forma exagerada a sus pies —. ¡Si está es la prueba que le puso su padre, he de decir que es demasiado cruel!

Cuando se entrena con un arma… — habló Irasue sin mostrarse incómoda —… es necesario hacer sacrificios para mejorar. Si es merecedor del Meidou, debe demostrarlo — agregó con simpleza, dirigiendo las doradas pupilas una vez más al interior de la Piedra —. El sabueso del Inframundo y los esbirros del más allá pueden ser vencidos con el "_Yashiro Tenseiga_" — dijo a modo de explicación, como si quisiera contarle al sirviente lo que acontecía en ese lugar —, ellos no representaban ningún problema para Sesshōmaru.

¡Oh! — exclamó el pequeño ser —. ¿Entonces el amo utilizó el poder curativo de Tenseiga? — "¿eso significa que Lin está en peligro?", pensó angustiado.

Dime una cosa, pequeño demonio — la dueña de lugar se dirigió con tono suave al minúsculo demonio verde, sin dignarse a mirarlo, concentrando la vista en lo que sucedía en el otro mundo —, ¿cuál es la relación de mi hijo con esa niña humana? — su intuición de madre le indicó que, en realidad, la chiquilla significaba algo más que comida para su joven descendiente.

Mi nombre es Jaken, Gran Señora — contestó el aludido en voz baja, volviendo a inclinarse por un segundo, para después enderezarse y añadir —. ¿La relación del amo con Lin?... — tartamudeó un poco, ¿cuál era el interés de la señora por conocer ese detalle de la vida de su Señor? —… Bueno, esa mocosa recibe un mejor trato que yo — dijo con un poco de amargura, pues todavía se sentía desplazado de su posición —, a pesar de todos los años de ferviente servicio que le he dado al Señor Sesshōmaru.

Mmm… — murmuró la mujer, dibujándose en sus finos labios una sonrisa momentánea —, esa pobre humana no podrá regresar — puntualizó con indiferencia.

¿¡Qué dice! — exclamó Jaken, abriendo de más sus redondos ojos de canica… sin Lin a su lado, el amo se pondría muy mal. Y si el lacayo tuviera uñas largas, era seguro que se las comería de la desesperación.

Sesshōmaru y Kohaku, con Lin a sus espaldas, se encaminaron hacia adelante siguiendo el sendero, esperando encontrar algún escape de la oscuridad del Inframundo antes de perderse en ella. El joven exterminador se dio cuenta de que su compañerita estaba… rara.

¿Lin? — se dirigió a ella en un susurro… la niña no le respondió, ni siquiera se movía por sí misma.

El gran demonio blanco continuaba avanzando, más el llamado del niño lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Señor Sesshōmaru — dijo temeroso —, Lin no respira… y está algo fría.

Los párpados del Inugami se abrieron de más, su expresión se hizo sorprendida por un segundo… que la jovencita no respirara sólo podía revelar una cosa.

Coloca a Lin en el suelo — habló con el tono suave e indiferente que suele tener, recuperándose de la impresión, pues únicamente con agitar a Tenseiga las vicisitudes se solucionarían.

El muchacho obedeció, y acomodó cuidadosamente a la pequeña en el suelo. Al verla así, tan frágil, con sus grandes y bellos ojos cerrados, Sesshōmaru sintió un estremecimiento por la espalda… ¿acaso la niña, su dulce protegida, había vuelto a morir? No quería aceptar eso, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Entornó la mirada para distinguir a los enviados de la oscuridad, pero no pudo encontrarlos "¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" pensó con algo de desesperación ", ¿dónde están los esbirros del Inframundo?"

Sesshōmaru… — susurró calmadamente su madre, como si estuviera frente a su vástago — no verás a los espíritus del más allá, pues estás en el mundo que les pertenece a ellos.

Esas palabras se le clavaron como dagas en el corazón… ¿es que ese sería el fin de su existencia? No podía ser cierto. Kohaku le miraba absorto, tratando de adivinar que es lo que pasaba por la mente del gran demonio. Súbitamente les envolvió la oscuridad… y así les arrebató a Lin.

¡Lin! — gritó Kohaku al ver que su amiguita ya no estaba —. ¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — se dirigió al Daiyōkai.

Tenemos que traer a Lin de vuelta — dijo el Inugami con su tono pausado e indiferente —. Andando.

Y retomaron su andar.

Yo no soy ningún demonio cruel — dijo Irasue después de mirar como su hijo pretendía continuar adentrándose en la oscuridad —. Les brindaré un camino de regreso — se quitó el collar que traía al cuello, y lo levantó un poco frente a ella —. Pequeño demonio… — se dirigió a Jaken por un segundo —… no podrás quejarte.

Mi nombre es Jaken, Gran Señora — murmuró el sirviente con pesadumbre.

Sesshōmaru, hijo — la dama lo llamó a través de la joya del collar —, este es el camino para volver — le indicó con seriedad —. No sigas adelante o ya no regresarán de las tinieblas, que son los dominios del Guardián del Inframundo.

El joven Inugami y su pequeño acompañante miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, enfrente de ellos se veía el resplandeciente mundo exterior, en el castillo celestial.

Kohaku — el gran demonio blanco se dirigió al pecoso niño sin mirarlo —, regresa por ese camino… iré por Lin — y avanzó nuevamente, tomando por una vereda a la izquierda de donde se encontraban.

El muchacho se asombró de que el Señor Sesshōmaru eligiera continuar con su búsqueda, siguiendo una ruta que él no había visto, decidido a no salir de ese lugar sin la niña. Miró hacia afuera, como si estuviera dudándolo, más se lo pensó mejor: Lin lo apreciaba a pesar de lo que le había hecho tiempo atrás; ella le imploró al gran demonio por su vida, no podía abandonarla. A parte de eso, al lado de ese grupo se sentía seguro, lejos de las negras intenciones de Naraku, y no dudaba que el engendro no se acercaría mientras no encontrara alguna forma de vencer al Inugami o, por lo menos, apartarlo de su lado.

¡Espéreme, Señor Sesshōmaru! — corrió tras el aludido —. ¡Voy con usted!

El camino se cerró, e Irasue se dejó caer una vez más en su asiento con suavidad.

¡Qué hijo tan desconsiderado! — dijo en un tono que pretendía ser entre angustiado y molesto —. ¡Me preocupo por él, y así lo agradece! Entonces que se quedé ahí — puntualizó retornando a la calma e indiferencia, volviendo a mirar a través de la Piedra Meido —. Me da tanta pena por ti, pequeño demonio — se dirigió al lacayo nuevamente sin mirarlo.

Mi nombre es Jaken, Gran Señora — susurró por enésima ocasión —. Veo que no tiene intenciones de recordarlo — suspiró abatido.

Sesshōmaru se sentía como atrapado en una tragedia mientras seguía el sendero, sintiendo la esencia de Lin en el viciado aire del lugar. Sospecho que su madre se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, haciendo conjeturas que no eran del todo exactas… porque lo único indiscutible era su determinación de volver al mundo de los vivos con su pequeña y dulce protegida. ¿Acaso su padre había pretendido probarlo de esa forma, para considerarlo un digno sucesor suyo? Bueno, Inu no Taishō se permitía ser muy bondadoso pero, tratándose de su hijo mayor, había mostrado sus reservas al no entregarle a Tessaiga y no consentirle la Souunga. Kohaku caminaba lo más cerca que podía, tratando de mantenerle el paso, y mirándolo sin atreverse a romper el silencio. A lo lejos distinguieron al fin lo que andaban buscando… el Guardián del Inframundo y, detrás de él, el inicio de la oscuridad más recóndita, de la condenación eterna para los que, en vida, cometieron crímenes. Un soplo de viento pareció succionarlos cuando se aproximaron más. El muchacho se sintió levantado del suelo, y se precipitó hacia la negrura.

¡Señor Sesshōmaru! — gritó visiblemente atemorizado, pues estaría perdido si caía a las profundidades de la oscuridad.

El Daiyōkai no se lo pensó dos veces y lo atrapó con su látigo de energía, jalándolo bruscamente y arrojándolo en el suelo, detrás de su posición. El joven exterminador sólo atinó a quedarse boquiabierto… ¿el gran demonio se preocupó por su supervivencia?

Mantente atrás y no me estorbes — le indicó sin mirarlo, en un tono firme pero calmado —, no podré hacer lo que debo si tengo que ocuparme de ti.

Sí… — contestó el chicuelo, sin atreverse a desobedecer.

El joven Inugami avanzó con paso firme. Ya había visto el cuerpecito inanimado de Lin en una de las asquerosas manos del Guardián del Inframundo, una repulsiva y deforme criatura de descomunal tamaño. Debajo de él había varios cadáveres apiñados, todos en distintos estados de putrefacción, todos esperando a ser arrojados al oscuro abismo de la perdición. Hemos de suponer que se respiraba una atmósfera de muerte en ese lugar.

Debe eliminar al Guardián del Inframundo si quiere recuperar la vida de esa chiquilla — murmuró Irasue sin dejar de contemplar la escena, con esa indiferencia habitual, como si nada de lo que veía le incomodara en absoluto, como si no fuera su hijo el que estuviera en ese lugar.

Jaken no paraba de sollozar y moquear, más la dama había decidido, desde un buen rato atrás, no prestar la más mínima atención a sus lamentos.

Como si hubiera escuchado a su madre, Sesshōmaru desenvaino a Tenseiga una vez más y, muy seguro de su éxito, fue a enfrentar a ese monstruo. No le costó nada de esfuerzo vencerlo, pues el certero corte del "_Yashiro Tenseiga_", la poderosa energía curativa de la espada, que acaba con los seres de ese mundo de penumbra, lo cortó prestamente por la mitad de un solo tajo, de arriba para abajo. Con un desgarrador grito, el horrendo Guardián del Inframundo cayó pesadamente, más su presencia se desvaneció en el aire soltando a Lin, y el Daiyōkai la atrapó ágilmente antes de caer, aterrizando elegantemente entre los cuerpos muertos.

Kohaku se encontraba ensimismado. Recordaba muy vagamente cuando Kagura, la manipuladora de los vientos, le contó sobre Sesshōmaru, a quién describió como un poderoso yōkai, verdaderamente asombroso, que sería capaz de vencer a Naraku si se lo proponía, y no mostraba piedad ni temor ante nada. Sin embargo en ese instante, ante sus ojos, sólo veía a un ser extraordinario, dispuesto a todo por salvar a la pequeña niña de cabellos negros, a la cual sostenía delicadamente con su único brazo.

Lin no reaccionó a pesar que el Guardián del Inframundo había sido aniquilado. Aparentaba dormir tranquilamente, aunque su delicado semblante parecía un poco angustiado, como si aun muerta comprendiera que ya nunca más volvería a ver los ambarinos orbes de su salvador. Y Sesshōmaru la miraba fijamente, esperando que esas lindas pupilas achocolatadas, en las que se reflejaba admiración por él, se abrieran otra vez. Pero se dio cuenta, con pesar, de que esa cálida y reconfortante sensación ya no retornaría jamás.

Lin, despierta — la llamó con calma —. Lin…

Dime una cosa, pequeño demonio… — dijo la gran señora con parsimonia, dirigiéndose una vez más al diminuto y llorón sirviente de su hijo, mientras contemplaba la escena que se desarrollaba del otro lado de la joya en su collar.

Mi nombre es Jaken, Gran Señora — susurró el aludido sin afán de interrumpirla de verdad, deseando ser llamado por su nombre aunque fuera una vez.

… ¿acaso esa chica humana ya había sido traída de vuelta a la vida por el poder de Tenseiga? — preguntó con tranquilidad.

Pues… — Jaken tartamudeó un poco, tratando de adivinar la razón de la pregunta —, Lin murió una vez, hace mucho tiempo, y el amo la rescató de la muerte.

Ya veo… — comentó la mujer sin cambiar el semblante serio —. Entonces ya no hay remedio, ella ya no volverá a la vida otra vez.

En el cercano Inframundo, como si cada frase de su madre le llegara de golpe, Sesshōmaru no podía quitarle la vista al inerte cuerpecito de Lin. "¿Qué no puedo salvarla?" pensó, abrumado por el peso de la verdad… esa verdad que se negaba a ver, en tanto la jovencita parecía perder el color rosado de sus mejillas, y sus párpados cerrados simulaban contener el llanto por el dolor que sentía su Señor. El Daiyōkai soltó la empuñadura de su espada para apretar más a la niña junto a él, como si pretendiera darle su propia vida en compensación.

"Tenseiga…" se dijo internamente mientras el arma caía suavemente y se clavaba en el piso, "… por ti expuse nuevamente a Lin". Se inclinó sobre si mismo, rodeando más firmemente el pequeño cuerpo de su dulce niña, como si intentara protegerlo de algo, como si procurara impedir que se lo arrebataran también, mientras a su memoria volvía la imagen de esa primera vez que la tuvo así en su mano, cuando inexplicablemente su voluntad se rindió ante la petición de Tenseiga, queriendo otorgarle la existencia que los lobos le habían arrebatado… ¿fue agradecimiento, o algo más? En ese momento no lo sabía, más ahora pareció entenderlo, ahora que la perdió para siempre. Su expresión, habitualmente calmada e indiferente, se tornó momentáneamente es un gesto de dolor, de impotencia, de ira… ¿acaso había valido la pena ese sacrificio? Ya no le importaba nada, porque la había desamparado sin siquiera demostrarle lo mucho que significaba en su vida. "Debí dejarla en la aldea de humanos" se reprendió con dureza.

"Tenseiga, fue por ti…" aguantaba el río de lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus doradas pupilas… eso era inadmisible para un yōkai de su categoría, no podía caer en esas debilidades de seres imperfectos… más en su corazón sentía desbordar el sufrimiento, al observar ese pequeño y dulce rostro que ya no le dedicaría una sonrisa cálida. "Pero ya no hay nada que importe…" continuó reflexionando ", porque nada vale más para mí que la vida de Lin… ¡Nada!" gruñó levemente recomponiendo la mueca de rabia… ningún logro le era necesario, ningún arma le era suficiente, pues esas cosas no llegarían nunca a compararse con la emoción que le brindaba la compañía de la niña. Desde que Lin viajaba a su lado había cambiado en muchas de sus reacciones y en su manera de actuar… Naraku pudo haber muerto en el mismo instante en que tuvo la osadía de retarlo, más Sesshōmaru prefirió dejarlo escapar a permitir que la jovencita fuera lastimada; antes, una decisión de esa naturaleza no la tomaría en absoluto, pues la integridad de otros le tenía sin cuidado. Kohaku miraba la escena desde el lugar donde se quedó, aguantando también el llanto para no incomodar al Daiyōkai, pero más que nada por el hecho de encontrarse anonadado ante el proceder del gran demonio blanco. A simple vista, y de acuerdo con lo que sabía, el Señor Sesshōmaru jamás mostraba por nadie algo más que un deje de tolerancia… al menos con los que le acompañaban; ahora se veía y parecía derrotado, sumido en su duelo, vencido por la noticia de que Lin estaba condenada a no salir de ese oscuro mundo de muerte.

Tenseiga empezó a brillar y a palpitar desde su posición en el piso… por fin, lo que Inu no Taishō tanto había anhelado de su primogénito, ese cambio en el fondo del frío e imperturbable corazón de su hijo mayor, se estaba dando. Ahora se abría el camino para todo lo demás, para así convertirse en un verdadero Gran Señor, en su sucesor. El fulgor se hizo más intenso cuando Sesshōmaru volvió la vista hacia la espada, mientras los inanimados y putrefactos cuerpos pugnaban por tocar el arma, acercándosele deseosos de ser revividos.

Tenseiga — le dijo con seriedad a la takana —, tú también deseas salvarla una vez más — entendiendo que, con ese deseo, la prueba había sido superada.

Acomodó delicadamente el lánguido cuerpecito de Lin para tomar la empuñadura de su espada, sosteniéndola con firmeza y levantándose con el arma. El destello fue mucho más intenso al contacto, la voluntad curativa y purificadora de Tenseiga llenó todo el lugar, inclusive más allá de donde se encontraban. Kohaku tenía la boca abierta, no encontraba palabras para describir lo que veía, al gran demonio blanco rodeado por esa poderosa energía benéfica, y a las montañas de cadáveres siendo restaurados de sus estigmas.

La madre de Sesshōmaru observaba fijamente, a través de la Piedra Meidou, todo lo que ocurría en ese lugar. Traspasando hasta la misma joya, les llegó el característico resplandor azulado de Tenseiga.

Esos pobres muertos han sido purificados — murmuró la dama, comprendiendo también que todo estaba consumado —, sus almas han sido redimidas y podrán estar en paz.

"¡_Meidou Zangetsuha_!" — se escuchó la grave exclamación del joven Inugami, proveniente de la oscuridad.

¡El Meidou se ha hecho más grande! — exclamó Jaken al ver a su Señor surgir por la gran oquedad que se formó en lo alto, acompañado del joven exterminador, y llevando en su brazo el delicado y frágil cuerpo exánime de Lin —. ¡Amo Sesshōmaru, ha vuelto!

Irasue también se había levantado de su asiento al escuchar su voz y, por una milésima de segundo pareció aliviada de ver a su hijo, de no haberlo perdido en el Inframundo.

Pudiste regresar a salvo — susurró en voz muy baja, hablando más consigo misma.

Sin dirigirse a nadie, el Daiyōkai se encaminó al sofá de su progenitora, para colocar de forma tierna a la niña de negros cabellos. En sus pupilas se reflejaba levemente, tal vez por primera vez, el pesar, el sentimiento de culpa, el remordimiento. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, reprochándose una y otra vez por exponerla al peligro, por no cuidarla, por no alejarla de su lado cuando aun era tiempo… por el funesto destino al que la había condenado.

¿Te pasa algo, Sesshōmaru? — le preguntó la gran señora sin acercarse, momentáneamente extrañada por la conducta de su vástago —. Aunque has mejorado el Meidou, pareces abatido.

Él le dirigió la mirada, y está vez era una de sus habituales miradas endurecidas… su madre debía saber lo que la prueba implicaba… su padre había sido un maldito.

Sabías que esto le pasaría a Lin — le reclamó gravemente, encarándola —. Conocías de la prueba.

Sesshōmaru… tu padre quiso darte una lección — afirmó Irasue sin retroceder ante la exigencia de su hijo, y ahora fue ella la que habló de forma enérgica —. La vida tiene un límite, eso es lógico, y por algo existe la muerte — agregando con gravedad —. No eres invencible por tener a Tenseiga y su poder curativo, dado que su energía únicamente sirve una vez con un individuo que ha abandonado este mundo con anterioridad — y le cuestionó con algo de sarcasmo —. ¿Acaso te has creído un dios, que puede disponer de la vida y la muerte a su antojo?

Esas palabras lo hicieron abrir un poco más los párpados, sin saber que rebatir… ciertamente nunca ha pensado en ser alcanzado por la muerte, sintiéndose muy seguro de su poderío, y la muerte, en su concepción, es sólo para eliminar a los débiles, a los pusilánimes, a los estúpidos. Algún día, por muy lejano que fuera, a él también le llegaría su final.

Tenías que comprender lo que significa la vida, tenías que entender el dolor, el miedo, la angustia y la desesperación por la pérdida de alguien, sobre todo cuando ese alguien es importante para ti — continuó la mujer sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, leyendo en las facciones de su hijo que la verdad le caía encima como balde de agua helada —. Tenías que valorar su vida, y desear hasta lo imposible por salvarla. Sólo así utilizarías el máximo poder de Tenseiga, y serías apto para perfeccionar el Meidou.

"Dolor y miedo" pensó Sesshōmaru sintiéndose vencido… esas emociones, antes desconocidas e incomprensibles por el joven Inugami, habían hecho mella en su fortaleza. La primera ocasión que la trajo de la muerte lo hizo por dos razones, una de ellas bastante absurda ahora que lo veía bien: el poner a prueba el poder curativo, hasta ese momento no utilizado, de su takana; la segunda, en ese breve lapso lo deducía, fue en agradecimiento porque la chiquilla se mostró amable con él. Más está vez fue el anhelo profundo de no perderla, pues Lin ya era parte significativa de su existencia, y una razón importante para seguir adelante. Y, muy adentro también de su ser, se explicó los motivos de su medio hermano y su proceder, porque siempre procuraba enfrentarse a todo por sus amigos humanos.

Quién utilice a Tenseiga debe tener un alma compasiva — agregó la dama en un tono más pausado y suave —. Debe entender el valor de una vida, y ser misericordioso con sus enemigos. Porque, antes que ser un arma mortal, Tenseiga es un arma que cura y da vida, y puede resucitar a cientos con su deseo.

Jaken y Kohaku permanecían silenciosos. El pequeño demonio verde se encontraba al lado del cuerpecito de Lin, el muchacho se encontraba unos pasos apartado, no se había atrevido a acercarse del todo, y escucharon el sermón de Irasue con un deje de tristeza. El sirviente también apreciaba a la niña, a su manera, y, asimismo, comprendió el significado de todo el discurso. "¿Así que," pensó angustiado y compungido, "para que el amo Sesshōmaru entendiera la compasión y el dolor… Lin tenía que morir otra vez?" Reparando en la congoja de su Señor, dejó escapar gruesos lagrimones por sus enormes ojos de canica. El joven exterminador se abstuvo de hacer lo mismo. Sesshōmaru desvió la mirada del rostro de su progenitora, concentrándola nuevamente en Lin, para evitarse lamentos como cualquiera, para no darle a entender a la mujer lo mucho que le lastimaba todo eso.

¡Oh! ¿Acaso sucede algo, pequeño demonio? — la dama se dirigió al lacayo, mostrándose algo inquieta por esa reacción.

¡El amo Sesshōmaru está muy triste! — gimió el aludido —. Y, como por su naturaleza él no puede llorar, yo tengo que hacerlo en su representación. ¡Ay, pero qué pena! — y se tapó la cara con la manga de su pequeño haori.

Sesshōmaru… ¿estás triste? — le preguntó en un tono más sutil, pero sabía que no obtendría respuesta, y no la necesitaba en realidad, pues el gesto usualmente inalterable de su hijo, ahora se veía diferente.

Las ambarinas pupilas de Irasue brillaron un poco, con un brillo especial, como dulcificándose por un leve instante; a pesar de ser yōkai, una yōkai insensible como lo son en su linaje, en ese momento se dio cuenta que su vástago ya no era el mismo jovencito caprichoso y voluntarioso que se fue de su lado, el mismo día en que se enteró del desliz de su padre, y que en ese instante había aprendido a valorar lo que ha dejado ir. Abrió y cerró los párpados, y volvió a quitarse el collar de su cuello.

No debería hacer esto, pero lo haré por ti — y se acercó al exánime cuerpo de Lin, colocándole cuidadosamente la Piedra Meidou sobre su delicado pecho. De la joya brotó un resplandor cálido que los cubrió a todos por unos segundos.

Eso es… — susurró Kohaku, abriendo los ojos de más.

El alma de la chica que se había quedado en el Inframundo — explicó la dueña del lugar con calma y simpleza, sin mostrar nada de asombro, en tanto Jaken paraba su llanto y también abría el pico con admiración.

Sesshōmaru no le quitaba la vista de encima al delicado cadáver de su pequeña protegida, esperando expectante por lo que fuera a suceder. Lin abrió lentamente los ojos, despertando del sueño eterno. El Daiyōkai sintió como volvía a latir su propio corazón, ¡ella había vuelto, estaba de nuevo con vida! Se guardó una leve exclamación y las ganas de abrazarla otra vez contra su pecho, y únicamente su expresión se suavizó como nunca.

¡Lin! — exclamó Kohaku muy contento.

¡Oh! — dijo Jaken al mismo tiempo —. ¡Has vuelto!

La chiquilla tosió en repetidas ocasiones, como si recuperara la respiración con algo de dificultad. Al instante, una mano blanca, armada con grandes, filosas y peligrosas garras, le acarició el rostro con mucha suavidad y cuidado. Esas garras, que eran capaces de matar de un solo zarpazo, y que tenían un veneno mortal en su interior, ahora actuaban de una forma que nadie hubiera pensado, con un tacto delicado para no lastimar a la niña. Ella dirigió la vista hacia arriba, un poco asombrada, y pudo notar el gesto de sutil alegría dibujado en esos dorados orbes. Se emocionó por verlo otra vez, y tomó con su pequeña mano el dorso de la garra de Sesshōmaru, entornando los ojos y dedicándole una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

¿Señor… Sesshōmaru? — preguntó en un susurro suave, queriendo asegurar que no era una quimera.

Ahora ya estás a salvo — él le habló con la misma suavidad.

Sí — afirmó la jovencita. Si el Señor Sesshōmaru se lo afirmaba, ella sabía que no le mentiría.

¡Gran Señora, gracias! — Jaken se dirigió a Irasue al bajarse del sofá, inclinándose respetuosamente frente a la dama en varias ocasiones, visiblemente aliviado.

Pequeño demonio, ¿Sesshōmaru ya está feliz? — preguntó la mujer, mirando la escena con ese aire de indiferencia tan característico de su especie.

Muy feliz — afirmó el sirviente volviendo a inclinarse.

Mmm… quien lo diría, todo ese alboroto por una humana… — murmuró la dueña del lugar —… heredó ese rasgo tan extraño de su padre.

Después de permitir que Lin se recuperara del todo, Sesshōmaru se dispuso a partir y, sin despedirse de su madre, se encaminó escaleras abajo. Los niños le siguieron y Jaken fue el único que se despidió con varias reverencias. Antes de que se alejaran, Irasue llamó a Kohaku cuando el muchacho sólo había bajado como cinco escalones.

Dime una cosa, niño… — le preguntó desde su posición, en la cúspide de la escalinata —… ¿cómo sobreviviste en el Inframundo? Eso es posible para los yōkai, no para los humanos.

Ha de ser por el fragmento de la _Shikon no Tama_ que tengo en mi cuerpo — contestó el joven exterminador con respeto, después de pensarlo por una fracción de segundo.

Mmm… ya veo — susurró de forma audible —. Entonces debes recordar algo — agregó —, tú eres igual que esa niña, y no podrás revivir con el poder de Tenseiga.

Gracias… lo tendré presente — respondió el pecoso para continuar su camino.

Esas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para el Daiyōkai… y por Lin también mantendría vivo al muchacho pues, si acaso el chicuelo era asesinado por el asqueroso de Naraku, su pequeña sufriría su muerte, y él no consentiría que nadie la hiciera sufrir.

A pesar de haber perdido todo, aunque Inuyasha era el legítimo heredero de lo mejor, no había que rendirse ante la adversidad… no requería del poder de una espada cuando conservaba lo más importante, lo realmente valioso y por lo que daría más que su propia existencia, porque no necesitaba decirlo con palabras: la vida y la felicidad de Lin eran sus prioridades, y fue por ella, por nadie más, que llegó verdaderamente a superar a su padre.

_Nota: Este no es el final de este fic, pues quiero terminar cuando la deja en la aldea de Kaede, seguro de que en ese lugar será feliz rodeada de buenas personas que la cuidaran en su nombre, pues Sesshōmaru debe continuar su camino. Lo demás, lo que seguiría delante de eso, la relacionado con "Pasado mañana" no es de la autoría de Rumiko Takahashi, y le daré un toque más romántico y cómico como me agrada, hasta que el gran demonio blanco formalice su unión con la mujer que tengo pensada para él. Saludos._


End file.
